When it Rains
by SpotlightxIsxOn
Summary: And when it rains. You always find an escape? Just running away. From all of the ones who love you. From everything.-Paramore- Ironic how my favorite song applied to my life right now.
1. Preface

**A/N- hey this is my first fanfic and I really hope you like it. A lot of the smaller details will be explained as the stoy goes on. I promise not to abandon the story but it might take me awhile to update sometimes.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything all props go to Stephenie Meyer.**

Preface

All of a sudden my life was moving at the speed of sound and there was no way to stop it. Sure I wanted all that I did and all that I was doing but I guess I never realized I still was a seven year old at heart, not ready for "big-girl stuff", as my grandma once put it. Today was the day I could the earth change its course a little, the birds were chirping wildly, the wind picked up to a gale and I heard the first whimpers escape my husbands mouth. That's when I knew there was no hope, no light, no nothing to save me from whatever this was; I was on my own now and what could be a very long time.

*****Comments are welcome thanks for reading!*****


	2. Get Used to It

Get Used to It

_"Renesmee Carlie Cullen do you take Jacob Ephraim Black to be your husband?"_

_"I do." I smiled with tears of joy streaming down my face. _

_"And Jacob Ephraim Black do you take Renesmee Carlie Cullen to be your wife?" The priest repeated again. _

_"Hmmm, ummm." _

_"Answer the man would you!" I ordered starting to get impatient with this boys joking manner. _

_"Ok, Ok I'm just weighing my options here but I do." I squealed like a little girl while he placed the ring on my finger. _

_"Now I pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Jacob Black. You may kiss the bride." I practically jumped into Jake's arms not caring who was watching even if it was only Alice and Embry. They clapped for us as Jake and I kissed for at least a minute. Embry I presume cleared his throat and that's when we both let go._

_"Forever and ev…Renesmee…Renesmee!" _

"Renesmee wake up you're going to be late! Come on!" Aunt Alice screeched in my ear. It was of course the first day of school for me at least. I walked over to my closet full of new clothes for the "new year" that's what Alice had said to commence her shopping spree. I didn't mind it at all I actually enjoy shopping and make-up and parties unlike my mother (Bella).

I pulled on my hot pink dress with a cute pair of rain boots because even when we don't live in Forks anymore we still need the rain, which is why we moved down south but only to Portland, Oregon. Carlisle got a good job at the local hospital and Jake still gets to see his pack on the weekends. I let my curly auburn hair flow down my back with a little sparkly bow pinned in the side. I applied my gold eye shadow with some mascara. I bounded down the stairs at the smell of my grandmother cooking waffles for me and Jake, who would be arriving in a few minutes.

"Good morning sweetie." My father (Edward) said kissing the top of my head.

"Morning dad, mom." Hugging both of them before I sat down to eat.

"Well don't you look gorgeous today babe." Jake said taking my face in his hands and giving me a good morning kiss. My father cleared his throat at us and my mom slapped in the back of the head. He still hadn't gotten over the fact that Jake and I were married and if that wasn't bad enough he wasn't allowed to live with me in this house. Luckily there was an apartment complex on the main road down the street from our house.

"Thanks. You look pretty hot yourself." I responded.

"Ok well we should get going now." My dad interrupted.

"Have a good day at school guys don't get caught. Love all of you." Esme called after us as we divided ourselves up between cars.

Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jasper took Rose's BMW while I was forced into taking my father's stupid Volvo instead of my own Mustang GT.

"You can walk there if you'd like Nessie." Edward warned obviously reading my mind again.

I sighed and got in the back seat leaning my head against Jake's shoulder.

"You remember the story?" Edward asked.

"Edward she's not an idiot." Bella said.

"I know but sometimes I wonder."

"Yes I do remember." I answered back.

"Well what is it missy?" Edward asked getting impatient with me like he did lately.

"Carlisle and Esme adopted you and Emmett but then took in a family friend's child AKA Bella when her parents died in a car accident. Then a few years' later Carlisle and Esme were in Canada helping at an orphanage where they found "the twins" Rose and Jasper. Jasper already became very close with Alice and wouldn't leave without her. Then Esme's sister died and I got brought in already married to Jake. The end."

"Good and what else."

"Be careful if any one wants to shake your hand blah blah blah freak the humans out blah blah blah."

"Ok good. Well we're here." As we pulled into the parking lot we got a few stares but everyone else just ignored us until we got out. All eight of us stood together and walked into the school with a lot of stares and double takes and whistling. I thought my father was going to hurt someone.

"Vile thoughts of humans." He sneered to low for any of them to hear. The bell rang signifying we must leave for first period. Jake and I were "sophomores" along with Alice, Bella and Edward were "juniors" and Emmett, Rose and Jasper were "seniors". All my classes were with Jake, at request, while Alice was in only five of my classes.

"You have fun now. Love you. Take care of her Jacob." My mom called as I waved goodbye off to room 115 for math. We stepped in the class and all eyes shot over to me then Alice and then the giant tan boy standing behind holding my hand. All their faces had different expressions some of the girls looked interested some of them looked stuck up, the guys were checking us out or sizing up Jacob but most looked surprised.

"Get used to it." Alice whispered dancing over to three seats in the back row.


	3. Why is everyone so damn friendly?

**A/N-Got my first reveiw and was really excited for it. so keep reveiwing. This chp is a little longer but I feel most of the info is needed. **

3. Why is everyone so damn friendly?

I followed my aunt back to the seats trying not to turn red at all the attention but I failed miserably at that just like my mother used to. I wasn't used to a lot of attention from other people besides my family considering I was rarely allowed to walk around just in case someone noticed my aging process.

"Good morning class and welcome to your second year at Portland high school." The teacher spoke with a lot of enthusiasm. "My name is Mrs. Edwards." The three of us chuckled to ourselves at the irony. Mrs. Edwards looked to be around 35 with short blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Is something funny over there?" She asked pointing her finger at us.

"No, not at all." Alice chirped.

"Well since your so eager why don't you go first introducing your self to the class."

"Okay. My name is Alice Cullen."

"Oh she's a Cullen." One of the girls whispered to her friend.

"I heard they're all really pale and gorgeous." Her friend informed her.

"Yeah well I also heard they're all coupled, but I think I might change that." I almost let out a growl when she said that, eyeing _my _Jacob.

"Girls stop the chatter." Mrs. Edwards said sternly. She motioned for me to continue the introductions.

"Hello, my name is Renesmee Cullen but most people call me Nessie for short."

"Like the Loch Ness monster?" One of the girls questioned.

"Well I wasn't named after the Loch Ness monster I was named after both of my grandma's Renee and Esme." I shot back.

"That's enough would you go please." Mrs. Edward's asked of Jake.

"Hey, my names Jacob Black." We continued around the room until we got to the two girls who I could tell I was not going to like.

"My name's Ashlee Brianna Mayor." She was the girl who was eyeing Jake. Her skirt was way too short with way too much eye liner and I may not have had much experience in the world but I could see she was the girl every guy liked and every girl wished they could be. Ashlee had long blonde hair with blonder highlights, green eyes and unnaturally tan.

"Hi my name is Torri Gallagher." Other wise in the real world known as Ashlee's sidekick. Torri was defiantly prettier with layered black hair, gray eyes; she was still unnaturally tan but didn't wear 5 pounds of makeup.

The introductions finished as well as the rules and guidelines for her class. She made us take a short quiz to see what we remembered it was on trigonometry Alice and I had no problem but Jake kept crossing answers out and cursing under his breath.

The day continued as we made our way to second period, World History, with Mr. Steele and no Alice (she was taking advanced courses). Then we had Italian third with Miss. Russo (and Alice), Ashlee was in that class and chose a seat right next to Jake smiling and waving to him the whole time and the best part was he held my hand the whole time and paid little attention to her. Fourth period rolled around which meant computers with Mr. Sims.

The bell rang finally for fifth period where I could relax at lunch with the rest of my family.

"How was your day so far Renesmee?" Bella asked.

"Fine I guess I mean the classes seem easy but the people are so…"

"Unfair?" My father put in.

"Yes, its like all the guys are interested and all the girls hate you. I don't even know any one and they seem to know me." I was getting so frustrated with the real world.

"Happens all the time. It's just because we're different and normal people don't know how to react to that." Rose commented. My dad was starring at something behind me with narrowed eyes and his lips began to part before he caught himself.

"What's wrong Edward?" I asked. It felt so weird to call my parents by there first names.

"The football team has there eyes set on a certain person, oh great here they come now." I turned to look around and I saw three of bulky guys making a bee-line for our table. Jacob tensed next to me pulling me closer to him I soothed him telling him it would be okay, he seemed to relax a little.

"So any of you ladies free?" One of the guys spoke up with a smug smile on his face.

"Excuse me?" Rosalie snapped.

"You're right how rude of me not to introduce myself. I'm Chris and this here." Pointing to the guy on his right. "He's Anthony and over here." Pointing to his left. "Is Greg and we were wondering if any of you were free tonight. There's a rally for football and we wouldn't want to go alone."

"Thanks but I rather stick bamboo shoots under my manicured nails besides I'm with Emmett." Rose grinned.

"Yeah and I just don't like football besides the fact I'm kinda sorta with Jasper." Alice noted.

"She's with me." Edward sneered. Greg backed away a little when Edward said that and shot a warning glance in his direction.

"Well what about you sweetie?" Chris nagged brushing his hand across my cheek.

Jake jumped out of his chair almost knocking me over. He stared down Chris and spoke in the harshest voice I've ever heard.

"You. Do. Not. Touch. My. Wife."

"Wife?" Chris asked astonished.

"Yeah wife." I informed him showing all them the ring.

"Whoa well okay I see how it is." And with that the three of them were off.

Other than that lunch went on without a hitch as well as sixth which was English with Mrs. Bernstein(and Alice). I got to science seventh with Mr. Crawford. I had the pleasure of having an assigned seat right next to Ashlee who sat in front of Jacob. She made passes at him the whole time finally Jacob told her to quit it as he would never ever date someone like that and only had eyes for me.

That speech shut up, for today at least. Eighth was art(with Alice) probably the best class in my schedule. That teacher was Mrs. Barnes. To finish off such a wonderful day I had gym with Mr. Miller. It was time to leave so Jake ran off to sign up for track so I said I would meet him at the car. I was walking along minding my own business when I walked into a door and my papers flew every where. Some girl and guy came up to help me, they looked familiar I think they were both in math and science with me.

"Hi I'm Roxy and this is Jeremy."

"Oh hi I'm Renesmee."

"Yes we know. Your family is the talk of the school." Jeremy said.

"I am quite aware of that."

"Look whatever Ashlee or Torri does don't pay them any attention. Just forget them." Roxy told me.

"Thanks. I was planning on it anyway."

"Well it just seemed she has a thing for…"

"Jake."

"Yeah him. Is he your boyfriend?

"Husband actually." They both looked at each other confused.

"Long, long story. Here he comes now."

"Jake this is Roxy and Jeremy." I introduced him to them.

"Oh hey guys." He said eyeing the both of them oddly.

"Nessie come on were going to be late." I could hear Bella calling in the distance.

"Well I should get going. Thanks you guys. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Sounds good." Jeremy answered.

Jake and I ran for the Volvo and as we were taking off I saw Roxy and Jeremy take off through the door and head for the woods.


	4. Smells

4. Smells

"Did you start your project yet?" Jeremy asked me, it was only one week and we already had a project. We were walking the five of us, Alice, Jacob, Jeremy, Roxy and I to lunch.

"I finished it. It wasn't that hard." I answered back.

"Yeah well English is just a boring class I guess and it doesn't make sense."

"But you speak English." I retorted back.

"Still. It's just stupid." I nodded my head waiting for him to continue but he didn't say anything after that.

"Alice, come here!" I could hear Edward calling her and saw him flagging her over to the far table in the back of the cafeteria.

"I'll be right back. Just get me an apple for lunch I'm not that hungry today." Alice said before running off.

"Okay Alice I bet it was that big breakfast you had this morning." I said sarcastically. Jacob chuckled to himself.

"Oh shut up." She yelled half way across the room. Jeremy and Roxy waved goodbye and went off to their table.

"Can you hear what they are saying?" I asked Jake trying to listen in but even my above normal ears couldn't catch the words over the noise in the café.

"They're speaking French." He answered shrugging his shoulders.

"French? Well it must be really top secret then. I wonder if mom, I mean, Bella knows?" I thought out loud.

"I'm sure she does. Edward doesn't keep anything from her." Jake said.

"True that." Jake put his arm around my shoulder as we walked back to our table.

"What's up with Edward and Alice?" Emmett asked in his booming voice.

"It's hard to tell through the emotions I can tell Edward's worried and surprised but Alice is happy actually ecstatic but also disappointed a little." Jasper commented.

"Jacob said they're speaking French does anybody else know French?" I asked.

"I know a little but it's only the basics like hello, good bye, taxi, and the simple things." Jasper answered. The rest of my family just shook their heads.

"How 'bout you Bella Eddie tells you everything you know anything?" Jake asked.

"Well all I can tell you we were in the hall passing some people and "Eddie's" head shot up with a gasp, looked around he also made a weird low growl but then after a few seconds he continued on about the Science lesson." She explained twisting her hair and looking past me towards the back table.

"Did you notice anyone specific in that group?" Rose was the one to speak this time.

"I saw Jake and Nessie but, oh, I don't know if it means anything but Nessie was talking to two other people."

"Roxy and Jeremy." I chimed in.

"Sure." Bella nodded like she knew who I was actually talking about.

"Hey guys!" Alice sounded ecstatic just like Jazz had said.

"Do you want to share what was up with your tea party back there?" Emmett asked.

"Not my place to say, Edward?" Alice motioned with her hand towards my father who looked distressed.

"Not yet." He mumbled and no one else talked for the rest of the period.

"Hi, Jacob I can't seem to get this water bottle open can you open it for me?" Ashlee asked flipping her hair back as we took our seats in science. Jake took the bottle an opened it in one swift movement handing it back to her.

"Oh you're so strong." Ashlee complimented.

"Sure, sure."

The lesson on photosynthesis must have been the boringest thing I ever had to experience. It drawled on for forty two minutes learning about plants… like I really care. The bell rang and I ran for the door only to be stopped by Roxy.

"Wait up!" she called.

"Hey Nessie, hey Jacob." Roxy greeted us. I really liked her as a person she seemed nice and not a faker like a majority of the people at this school.

"So what are you up to?" I asked.

"Nothing but did you look outside it's really sunny, for like the first time in weeks." As she was speaking I let out a squeak as we passed by a wall of windows with, what do you know, but light pouring, in thankfully Jake stepped in front of me. Roxy had stopped before the windows starring with her head tilted to the side.

"Well aren't you coming?" Jake called still trying to block me with his giant body. I wonder what the rest of my sparkly friends were doing right now.

"Umm I think I'll go to class this way." And with that she disappeared into the crowd.

The phone rang during class where Mrs. Barnes answered and called me and Jake that we were being excused for the rest of the day. It seems our family was smarter than to risk the rest of the day.

"Hurry up the sun won't be behind the clouds for long." Rosalie rushed the both of us along.

"I do not like being with Nessie and Jacob during the day." Alice brought up on our escape.

"What?!" I yelled.

"It's not you it's the fact that all my visions are blocked by you and you." She pointed to us shaking her finger.

"I don't care. You're the only one who I can trust wit them." Edward answered.

"Even after what happened in Vegas?" Alice mumbled.

"No comment." Edward sneered. "New subject so how are things with Roxy and Jeremy?" He continued.

"Good. They seem really nice. I like them. Can I invite them over our house tomorrow after school?" I pleaded making a puppy dog face.

"Ummm, sure." Edward's voice cracked and Alice shot him a warning glance in the mirror.

"Thanks daddy!" I was so excited to finally make human friends.

"I don't know if you should do that honey." Jake cautioned.

"Why not? Are you jealous." I teased.

"No, it's just I don't know they smell funny."

"They smell, I don't know I really didn't pay that much attention."

"Whatever it's just my opinion I'm going to La Push tomorrow any way."

"I wanna go I haven't been in like forever." I recalled realizing I haven't been in like three weeks.

"Then come up after Friday if Eddie lets you." Jake answered kissing me.

"Hey what did I say!" dad warned.

"Sorry." I mumbled. We arrived home and there was a strange tension between Alice and Edward.


	5. Marriage

5) Marriage

"Mom, dad we're home and I have friends over." I called as I entered the house.

"Hello Nessie and I'm guessing you are Roxy and Jeremy. Well I'm Nessie's mother but you can call me Esme." Esme said smiling her welcoming smile.

"Yes and its such a pleasure to meet you. I've heard a lot about you just from asking about Nessie's name." Roxy was saying when Jeremy interrupted her.

"Dr. Cullen, hi, I'm not sure if you remember me but during your first week at the hospital I was the kid who drank wild shield wiper fluid by accident." He chuckled and so did everyone else because I remembered Carlisle telling us about this story before.

"I do remember that. Have you stayed away from blue liquids?" Carlisle teased.

"Yes Dr. Cullen I have." Jeremy joked back.

"Call me Carlisle please."

"There are cookies and chips in the kitchen if you kids are hungry." Esme offered. With that Carlisle went up to his study, Esme went back to cleaning and the rest of them sat in the living room watching T.V. I took them into the kitchen and we sat around talking about school.

"Where was Jacob today?" Jeremy asked.

Well you see he turns into a wolf and had to go back to his rez to meet his other wolf friends to save the world from other freaky creatures like vampires like me and my family. Yeah ok like I would tell them, ever.

"He went to visit some old friends up in Washington." I lied.

"I thought you were adopted?" Roxy questioned looking around towards my family.

"Before we moved here we lived up in Washington for a little bit and we still have friends up there. I'm actually going up tonight to see them." They both nodded.

"What's that back there?" Jeremy asked walking over to the sliding doors.

"What?" I asked back.

"That wood structure." He answered.

"Oh that. Come outside and I'll show you." The three of us walked back past the lawn and into the woods.

"It's a house." Jeremy said answering his own question.

"Yes it is. Well not a complete one at least. It's for Bella and Edward. I don't know why they're allowed to have their own house when Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie are married too but they still live in the main house."

"That's nice, I mean the Edward and Bella part. But why don't you and Jake get a separate place or even the same room for that fact?" Roxy commented.

"My dad felt it would be better if Jake and I didn't room together considering he wasn't to cool on the whole fact that I'm married without his permission at 16."

"I thought you were already married to Jake before you were adopted?" Roxy pointed out.

Shit. Carlisle was my "dad" not Edward in this situation.

"My real real dad." Did that even make sense? They both looked confused so I elaborated more on my lie.

"My biological father not Carlisle. He traveled too much which is why I was given up because my mother never went any where with him and would stay to take care of me. So when she died he gave me and Jake over to Esme, he asked that we be kept separately."

"Oh right. That's interesting." Jeremy commented.

"I hope you don't mind me asking but I was wondering what it's like being married and having all the guys at school interested in you?" Roxy asked. Her eyes were wide and at the word marriage she lit up.

"I don't know. I love Jacob more than my own life and I know he loves me that way too. Sure I can see how 16 is a little young and I won't be able to sample the buffet you could say but I don't need to I found my soul mate." My little speech brought tears to my eyes that I had to blink away.

"What if you find someone even better?" She pressed.

"Impossible. I just know and he just knows that some how the stars lined up in our favor, had our paths cross and immediately we knew there was not a single soul out there that could replace each of us." Considering he was bound to me by imprinting that could've played a very important role also.

"That's really sweet. I just wish I could find that person." Roxy swayed in her spot starring up at the sky day dreaming it looked like.

"Don't get all emotional on me Rox. We've been through this if your not married by the age of 30 I'll marry you." Jeremy said pushing her gently.

"Ha ha, funny, but your like a brother nothing more."

"Ouch Rox that was mean that hurt me right here." He said pointing to his heart.

"Whatever." She ignored him walking further into the forest. We followed close behind listening to the animals and the sound of pitter patter as rain started to fall through the trees. We got to a clearing and sat down on some trees that had fallen.

"There are so many animals here. I always thought I would only be able to find them in the parks but this is impressive." Roxy sniffed the air letting out a long breath afterwards.

"Yeah its really something to come out here at night and just listen." I said remembering my first days in Portland that's what I did to remembering my beginnings in Forks.

"Must be useful." Jeremy whispered. All three of our heads shot up when he said that. Roxy and I stared at him; he looked like a deer in the headlights. I tilted my head trying to figure out what he meant by useful. He just laughed and we went back to talking about regular things.

It was ten when I dropped them both off heading to La Push for the weekend. I couldn't control my excitement much longer being cooped up in a car and thinking about seeing my old friends and not being watched or listened to for a whole weekend was my idea of fun.

As I drove through the wet, familiar roads of Forks I started to reminisce. I passed by my grandpa Charlie's house and I could see him sitting on his couch watching a game probably, I wanted to see him so badly again but the odds of someone seeing me looking like Edward and Bella walking into Bella's father's house were too great to visit him. At least that's what my dad felt but he wasn't going to be here to watch me and its not like one of his high school associates were going to walk through Charlie's door if I went. It was decided that I would visit my grandpa.

I pulled onto the dirt path that lead me to Jacob's house as I was driving I looked over to see wolves starring at me through the trees and some on the other side look at me too. I could see Seth, whose tail was wagging, Embry and Quil both started chasing my car and then I saw Leah turn away and run back into the woods. I stopped my car to get out and two wolves started licking me. It was Embry and Quil my two best friends. There was a bark and immediately both wolves got up and walked away. I saw Jake running towards me still as a wolf so I ran towards him and got licked by him too.

Jake phased back carrying me back to his house.

"Hi Nessie. Good to see you again." Billy said smiling at me from the kitchen.

"Glad to be back." I called as I was rushed upstairs.

"What's the rush?" I asked as Jacob locked the door behind him.

"You." Was his answer.

"Me?"

Before I knew it Jake was at my side sitting me down on the bed and falling on top of me. We just starred at each other for a few minutes and finally we started kissing. He broke away just long enough to get out.

"Vegas." With that said it explained everything.


	6. No Clothes Required

**A/N: This chapter is longer than the others and there is a lemon in this chapter if you hadn't already guessed from the ending of the last chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it and remeber to review! **

6) No Clothes Required

"Look I don't need top ruin a moment but I really think you need to shower." Jake said holding his nose.

"Ummm, Thanks?" I couldn't believe what he was telling me, was this his idea of trying to turn me on because it certainly wasn't working.

"It's just you do smell funny. It's not your normal smell. Are you wearing like Alice's clothes or something?"

"No. I wasn't near any of them more than I usually am." I tried remembering what vampire I might have spent more time with but I couldn't think of any.

"Oh weren't you with Roxy and Jeremy today?"

"Yes. Am I the only one who thinks these two are normal?" I cried out remembering how everyone was looking at them warily and how my dad stuttered every time he mentioned them.

"Well I'm, just saying thinking about it now you do smell like them and not like human smell like…" His voice trailed off as he walked over to the window starring out at the rain.

"Are you saying they're vampires?"

"I'm saying they smell weird like vampires so I guess it's possible." He shrugged walking back over twirling my curls between his fingers.

I tried remembering anything strange. I smelt my clothes and they did smell like vampire a little more than usual. Then there was that time that Roxy didn't walk past the windows even though her class was right past them. She also didn't take any food but Jeremy did. This was so complicated. Were they, weren't they, was Roxy one and Jeremy just a human like my mom was but he mentioned the animals being useful. Was he just talking for Roxy or was he serious. Well if they were, at least they were vegetarians like us but did they know what my family was? Jake chuckled as I realized that my hand was entwined in his, which meant he knew what I was thinking.

"I didn't mean to upset you I just needed to get that out there." Jake said soothing me as he kissed me on my neck.

"No, its fine. I think I'll take that shower."

"Okay you know where everything is." I shook my head in agreement skipping to the bathroom.

I could hear Billy snoring in the room down the hall and the low murmurs of the T.V that he still had going on. I turned on the water all the way to the hottest that was possible. As I stepped in the water barely affected my already abnormally hot body temperature. My mind kept going in circles about this whole my new "human" best friends might not actually be human which kind of made me depressed. Yeah so I guess it would be cool to accidentally make friends with your own kind but then again that would mean I have no human friends that I can only be friends with fictional creatures.

I turned off the water, got out of the shower realizing that my clothes smelled bad, if that was true, and Jake would complain again. I knew I had clothes in the suitcase I packed but it was downstairs. There were two options right now, just walk into Jacob's room with the towel on or go downstairs get what I packed and then go into Jacob's room. I decided to go with the second more innocent option. Running down the stairs I saw the light on in the kitchen, praying that Billy wasn't there getting a late night snack. I peered around the corner to find Jake with his head in the fridge talking to himself. I giggled as he said something about, _"Why does Jared have to be so imaginative about Kim." _Once again I tried to sneak past him but my giggle and the creak of the floorboard gave me away.

"Nessie, you hungry I'm heating up pizza?" He asked but as he stood up and looked at me a giant smile came over his face.

"This is not what it looks like! I came down to put clothes on!" I whispered trying not to wake Billy.

"Too late." As he slammed the door shut and came after me. I shrieked and started running around to the other side we both stopped waiting for the other one to make the first move.

"You're so bad I can't wait until your mind slips and my dad sees what you're thinking about me. I think he might actually kill you." I said.

"I don't care it'll all be worth it in the end." Jake took a step closer.

"What has come over you all of a sudden?"

"I think it's being back with a bunch of imprinted guy zombies. All they do is think about their imprintees and well I thought about you and other things."

"Other things." I repeated continuing, "So what other things?" I pressed deciding now to tease him.

"Just what a normal married couple would do." He smiled wryly again taking a few more steps forward but I smiled my crooked smile and Jake's face went blank.

"That's not fair Renesmee. You know I can't control myself when you do that." His voice pleaded for me to stop but I was having way too much fun.

"Maybe I don't want you to control yourself." I bit my bottom lip slipping the towel down a little.

"That's just plain cruel babe." I watched his eyes stay locked on the towel.

"No this is." I said as I ran into the kitchen behind the half wall that separated the kitchen and the living room. Lucky for me I was on the shorter side and the wall came just below my neck so I unraveled the towel took it off and threw it right on Jacob's head.

"You have three seconds to put some clothes on or you are officially mine for the night." He warned.

"One." He started.

"Two, three!" I finished for him racing back up to his room with him close behind. He caught me with one arm by the waist pushing me up against the wall. There was so much force put into that move that I actually dented the wall. He couldn't find my lips fast enough. I pushed Jake back down to the bed literally ripping off his shirt.

"Good thing Billy's a heavy sleeper." Jake laughed as he pulled his pants down.

"Shit that's right he's right across the hall what happens if he wakes up?" I started backing away before Jake pulled me back down.

"He wouldn't care." Jake said as if it was nothing that we were about to do some pretty adult things when his adult was right there.

I didn't believe him, pouting my lips out.

"Just push the I believe button." Jake said pushing the imaginary button on my forehead. He then lifted my face up and started to kiss me once again. The taste of his kiss was so intoxicating that I nearly forgot what we talked about just a few seconds earlier.

As he moved his hands from my neck to my shoulder and down to the small of my back it felt like trails of fire were burning me but I really knew that it must have been the fire between the both of us that caused me to feel like this. I calculated the last time I was this intimate with him, could it have been nearly two moths ago? I guess it was considering it the last night before we were literally forced back onto a plane to Forks from Vegas.

All the energy that had been bottled up for two months was pouring out of us. A few moans escaped my throat as he kissed every part of me. I returned the favor instead I licked him. A few more groans escaped except it was Jacob this time. The room started to feel like a sauna. Jacob's body was the hottest thing out there physically and temperature wise. I straddled his lap while he placed his hands strategically on me. I outlined the muscles on his chest while he hugged the curves of my body.

I flipped over so I was on top now. I kissed from his mouth down to his stomach and worked my way back up. Jake was breathing harder and I could feel his pulse rushing warm blood beneath me. Strangely I had the urge to bite him. I hadn't done that since I was born and that only lasted for about a month. We both let go for a few seconds catching our breath and soaking up each other. The better part of my brain got the best of me and I dug my teeth into the side of his neck. He let out a quick yelp but after that he relaxed.

"I'm so sorry! I have no idea why I did it! Please forgive me!" I begged kissing him where I bit him. The blood did taste good but not in the blood lust way in the regular most blood would taste good to me.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it. It was really…hot." He smiled and pulled me closer to him. The bite was healing already as I knew it would. The rest of the night was a blur all I knew was I woke up in his arms and his room was destroyed.

He was still sound asleep when I woke up, it was already eleven in the morning. As I looked around at the damage we've done I can only say that it looked like war had gone on. There was a dent in the wall from when he pushed me against it, his dresser had a couple of drawers knocked out of it along with his clothes and one lonely towel that could never be worn again.

"Good morning Nessie." He said stretching while looking around the room. "Well it sure looks like we had fun last night."

"You bet we did." I smirked.

There was a knock at the door.

"Hey kid you up yet?" It was Billy calling.

"Umm yeah. Give me a second." Jake called back. He jumped out of bed went for the door until I cleared my throat reminding him that neither of us had any clothes on.

"Right, crap. Ummm." Jake whispered.

"You alright?" Billy asked.

"Fine dad. Just hold on okay." I heard Billy sigh. Jake had it easy all he had to do was find a pair of shorts I was the issue all my clothes were downstairs.

"I need something to wear." I reminded him.

"Believe me if we were here alone you wouldn't." He said just staring at me.

"Okay well were not so clothe me please." I was getting impatient I wasn't comfortable with knowing Billy could just open that door considering there wasn't a lock on it and see us. Jake dug through his drawers furiously finally pulling out a pair of black sweatpants and a red t-shirt. I put them on tying my hair up in a bun and sat down on the bed.

"What the hell happened in here?" Billy asked his eyes scanned the room then locked on me.

"It was dark and I was trying to find something." Jake lied. I could feel heat rush to my cheeks as a light flashed on in Billy's head as he looked from me to Jake back to me and to the bed that had shifted a foot away from the wall.

"Okay well I left some breakfast in the kitchen. I'm planning to go to Sue's if you kids want to come. Charlie will be there." He offered.

"Sure, sure. Just give us some time." Jake answered.

"Alrighty then." With that he shot one more wary glance my way and left.

"He so knows." I said.

"Yeah that was awkward. You want breakfast?"

"Love to." I answered. I started to get up but Jake scooped me up carrying to the kitchen placing me on the counter top. We started making out again until Jake knocked over the batter that splashed all over him. He was going to get a paper towel until I caught him. I hopped down and bent down to start licking him off. He tasted so good; as my tongue touched his fire hot body all the memories of last night flooded back making me feel spectacular.

"That tickles stop." He said trying to push me off but I hung on making my way up to his lips. After I was finished cleaning I walked away and started cooking the waffles.

"You are going to be the death of me I hope you know that." He warned.

"I know." I smirked. The waffles finished in about ten minutes and right when I set them down on the table I heard footsteps entering the kitchen.

"Who doesn't love the smell of newly wed sex in the morning." I turned around to see Embry taking a seat next to Jake.

"You know what is also a great smell, bleeding wolf." Jake snapped back.

"Chill Jake. It was a joke but now I guess it was actually true. Does Edward know what that you're corrupting his daughters innocence?"

"No! Just cut it out don't you have a drunk Leah to shag?" Jake asked pouring what seemed to be a gallon of syrup on his waffles.

"That was once!" Embry yelled.

"That's not what your thoughts said." Jake laughed. Embry sighed then turned to me and started to smile.

"May I help you?"

"Yes. One can I have some waffles and two how is he." Embry hinted.

"One you can have some waffles and two." I stopped lifting my hand up to his face showing him the destruction.

"Whoa." Was all he had to say.

"So you going to Sue's tonight?" Embry asked changing the subject.

"Yeah I guess why?" Jake answered.

"The packs going to be there so be prepared to be attacked."

"Why?" He asked again.

"Lets leave it at no secret is free from anyone anymore."

"Look if your going to tell everyone about my escapade with Nessie go ahead but I doubt they'll care."

"Don't worry they will defiantly care." Embry cautioned pointing his fork from me to Jake.

The rest of the day we just walked on the beach in the rain. There was that weird post fun night tension hanging in the air. I knew I still wasn't through with Jake and I could tell he wasn't done with me. But we both knew it would be hard to get away with it since Billy already suspected something. It was time to leave around seven so we headed back, got changed and drove to Sue's.

"Billy it's so good to see you again. Hello Jacob and my don't you look all grown up Renesmee." Sue complimented as she pulled me into a hug.

"Hey Billy. How you doing old man." I could hear my grandpa Charlie saying from the living room. I immediately perked up and ran for the living room.

"Grandpa!" I yelled practically jumping on him.  
"Renesmee? You look so much older." He said kissing me on the cheek.

"Thanks. I've missed you so much and Bella says she loves you and will try to come back as soon as possible." I recited.

"I've missed you too. I understand Bella has other issues. By the way it looks like you are growing up to be such an attractive young lady. Jacob is a pretty lucky guy."

"That's what I've heard." I said.

"Well go on I'm sure you don't want to spend all night with an old man like me." He teased.

"You're not old and I don't mind talking to you anyway."

"That's sweet but I'm sure you've been missed." I nodded in agreement kissed grandpa on the cheek and danced over to Jake who was already in a serious conversation with Sam. I had no idea why considering I knew they didn't like to talk unless it was necessary especially in human form so I figured it was very important. I tilted my head to the side to try and get a better understanding of what they were saying. The next thing I knew someone had tackled me to the floor it was of course my best friend, Seth.

"Nessie! You're back! I have to say I've missed you there is no one to calm Leah down anymore and congratulations on the marriage." Seth was talking at hyper speed.

"Calm down Seth. I've missed you too and thanks." He helped me get off the floor. I could hear Leah calling for Seth and then the both of them started screaming to each other across the room. I zoned them out focusing on Jake's conversation there were a bunch of low murmurs and then I heard Jake hiss "Stop Sam. I can handle this and I think it's impossible to get her pregnant 'cuz she's kind of a vampire." I could feel my insides turning is this what Embry meant my being attacked? I still hadn't gotten Mother Nature but I wasn't supposed too, was I? I let it go sure enough that if it were important Carlisle would have said so when we had the talk.

"Hey Nessie." Leah said coming over to where I was standing.

"Oh hey. How have you been?" I asked. Leah was the only girl I actually had talked to outside my family. She hated me for the first three years of my life but after me constantly being around she warmed up to me and I became her friend. She confided her secrets in me for some strange reason but I wasn't complaining she was defiantly a fun person to be around when she wasn't depressed.

"I've been pretty good. I met someone." She added.

"That's great who?"

"He goes to the community college with me his name's Danny."

"Cute. So are you two a couple?"

"No. He has a girlfriend." She said. I looked at her she didn't seem upset.

"Oh." I didn't know what else to say.

"It's all good though. He's cheating on her with me." She said with pride.

"Well if that is what makes you happy then I am very happy for you." I said giving her a hug.

"Are you okay?" I asked as Jake came back his eyes black with fury.  
"Yeah." He spat between clenched teeth.

"Do you want to go outside?" I offered tugging on his arm.

"Yeah." We walked outside to the edge of the driveway where he just sat down with his face in his hands.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked leaning my head against him.

"Later." He answered. I already knew what was going on between him and Sam but I didn't want to say anything incase I heard wrong.

"Okay." I agreed. I pulled his face out of his hands kissing him. He didn't kiss back for a few seconds but after I let go he followed me back finding my lips. I let soothing thoughts run through his head through my hands. He seemed to relax after awhile.

"Hey love birds come in we're going to play spin the bottle." Embry called after us. We let go walking back to the house hand in hand.

"Whatever happens I will always love you." I whispered in his ear.

"I will always love you too. Through thick and thin." He repeated our wedding vows stepping into the chaos of the packs.


	7. Goodnight

7)Goodnight

"Hurry up we are waiting for you." Quil called. All the adults were in the living room talking while the pack was in the backyard.

"Look whatever they say you don't have to do." Jake said.

"I know." As we sat around the table Quil stood up holding up a beer bottle. I looked around the table noticing Leah was the one who was already intoxicated. It was kind of sad I mean her mother was right inside and she let her drink. Well not exactly give permission, though she was over 21, to her daughter but didn't argue. Leah confided in me that she started taking a few sips every now and again when Sam came to her mind but four years after I was born she got pretty serious with some guy named Matt. He was pretty attractive but after a year being together and engaged she got her heart broken once again.

They were on a trip to San Francisco in California when he proposed. It was simple just out of the blue on the beach he asked her. She already had her colors, location and maid of honor, her mother, planned out. She came back the happiest girl alive until about a week later once again Leah faced a tragedy. Matt and Leah were cliff diving. It was about there 5th time off when things started getting crazy. It was around 2:00 in the morning, which meant it was dark and they were drunk. The couple was known for their wild party lifestyle. They started to make-out when Leah tripped from intoxication pushing Matt flying off the cliff and meeting his death as he hit the rocks below.

After she was sober enough to understand what happened she hasn't gotten over that night. It has been two years since that fretful night. She ran away for about six months. I am the only one who knew what happened to her and maybe the pack but her mother just knew she left and still has no idea where. Leah ran off Alaska to live with Matt's family who were grieving over their lost. Eventually, they got over it but every day I know she still replays it in her head blaming herself.

"Nessie. Nessie? The bottle landed on you." Seth was getting my attention.

"Oh sorry." I said as I came out of my daydreaming.

"Ok well since I went first I say Nessie you have to kiss…" Quil was looking around the circle and I prayed he would be kind to me.

"Sam." He said. There were a few snickers coming from around the circle but I saw Jake tense up next to me pulling my hand.

"He's married." I reminded them.

"So it's the game. You're in the game, he's in the game both married both rivals perfect." Quil seemed quite pleased with himself. I sighed getting out of my chair and walking over to Sam's seat.

"Emily this means nothing." Sam said kissing her on the cheek first. He turned to me laughing.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Sure, Sure." I uttered Jacob's famous words. He leaned in first taking my face in his hands. How awkward could this get? I was more reluctant and took more time then needed to prepare myself. Finally, our lips touched. He was not the same kisser as Jake. Jake was so gentle yet with an edge of passion; Sam's kissing was sloppy and rough that I think if it were possible for me to bruise I would've. I could hear people cheering and hollering. I let go first my face was red from embarrassment I immediately walked over to Jake sitting in his lap hiding my face.

"That was cruel Quil I will get you back for that." Jake sneered.

"It's not supposed to be friendly." Jared was the one who spoke between hysterical laughter. It was my turn to spin. I spun with all my strength having the bottle landed on Paul. Paul was the one who imprinted on Jake's sister Rachel.

"Paul you have to kiss…" It was a tie between Kim and Leah. "Leah." Was my final decision. Leah looked up, her eyes wide and glazed over.

"Okay." Paul agreed without any complications he went over leaned in and Leah backed up in her chair turning away.

"Come on Leah." I encouraged. "It's the game besides you won't remember in the morning." I teased. She tilted her head to the side looking up contemplating her options. After a few seconds she shrugged and practically jumped on Paul.

The game continued without a hitch and some pretty funny pairings, there was Seth and Emily, Jared and Sue (Leah's idea.), Quil and Embry (Jacob's idea). Embry spun the bottle lading on Jacob. He whispered something to Quil and both started hysterical laughing. I knew it was not going to be good after what Jacocb had them do.

"Paybacks a bitch." Embry said eyeing Jake.

"Bring it." Jake challenged. I just prayed that it was semi-normal and he wouldn't have to kiss a cat or Billy.

"You have to kiss Nessie." Embry announced but he still had an evil smile planted on his face.

"That's payback? Could it be easier?" Jake asked.

"No there's more." Quil chimed in with that same evil smile.

"That is."

"It would only be appropriate if you did what you did last night with her." Quil whispered.

"What? You can't tell me to do that!" Jake exclaimed jumping out of his chair.

"Well you know what happens if you back out of a challenege." Embry noted enjoying his revenge. We all knew what would happen you'd have to walk in without clothes on to were the adults were and stand there for three minutes.

"Yeah I do." Jake muttered.

"So what do you say? All you have to do is go to the guest bedroom and the rest is all up to you but you do have to." Embry explained.

"WAIT! This is my house! Don't I get a say?" Seth yelled.

"Would you really want to come between two lovers?" Embry asked making a heart with his hands around us.

"Ugh! But thats just not right." Seth complained.

"Oh just shut it Seth." Leah snapped.

"So what do you say?" Quil asked.

"Nessie what do you think?" Jake asked me.

"Well I don't want you or me walking into the there with no clothes."

"Okay I'm in." Jake said. As we walked into the house not being seen by the parents I felt someone's eyes watching my back. I saw Sam concetrated on me walking inside his eyes looked distressed.

"Hurry up." Embry pressed rushing us along. We got to the guest bedroom and Embry shoved us in closing the door behind us.

"You know we just have to wait like ten minutes and not do anything." Jake said sitting on a cahir by the window.

"True but don't you wanna?"

"Of course just not here. How about when we go back home tonight?"

"Your dad's still there." I reminded him. Sure his dad couldn't read minds but still it was wierd.

"He's actually not him and Charlie are going fishing early tomorrow morning so he said he was just going to stay there tonight." He remebered his face lit up eyeing me.

"That's great!" I exclaimed jumping onto Jake flying onto the bed. We spent the rest of the time staring at each other. We messed up our hair and clothes to give the illusion that we actaully did someting. When we got back outside I saw Leah running from the woods with Embry after her laughing with a giant rip in her shirt. I looked to the tale to see Seth shaking his head.

"Whats up with them?" I asked Seth.

"Jared spun the bottle and asked Leah to hook up with Embry... again." Seth informed.

"Wow." Jake said beind me. The game continued and the dares kept getting wierder but finally Sue kicked us out at midnight sending us on our way. Billy and Charlie left together which meant me and Jake had the whole house to ourselves. We barely stepped in the door before we were ripping each others clothes off and making out. We didn't even make it to Jake's room falling onto the living room couch. It was even better than last night's escapade. Let's just leave it at Jacob gave a whole new meaning to the word's goodnight.

* * *

"Bye Billy. Thanks for letting me stay." I said. It was Sunday and time for me and JAcob to head back to Portland.

"It was my pleasure." He said and also added under his breath 'and someone elses.'

I took my stuff out to the car saying my goodbyes to the rest of the pack that was waiting to see me off. Jacob got into the passengar seat of the car waving goodbye as I sped off onto the main road. A we approached my house I had to remind Jacob not to think of anything that happened or else someone will die. Life would be so much easier if my dad couldn't read minds I could get away with a lot.

"Nessie! You're back! I have new shoes for you!" It was Alice who came running out first followed by my mother.

"You smell terrible, but I'm glad too see you." Rose greeted me. It was as if I was gone for a year not a weekend.

"If it isn't the happy couple." Emmett came out twirling me in the air.

"You look worn out Jacob. Long nights?" Emmett asked obviously refering to something else. Jake stiffened along with me and before I could count to two my dad was outside being held back two inces from Jacob's throat.


	8. So Much Blood

8) So Much Blood

Vicious growls emitted from my dad's throat his eyes were blacker than midnight as they bored a hole into Jacob's trembling body. I tried to hold my father back but he yelled at me to get away.

"YOU MONGREL! HOW COULD YOU! I TRUSTED YOU WITH HER AND NOW YOU BETRAY ME YOUR FATHER IN LAW LIKE THIS?" Edward was screaming bearing his teeth at poor Jacob who I could see was trying so hard not to phase.

"We're married it's not like I broke the promise bracelet I gave her when she was first born." Jake reminded him holding my arm in front of my dad's face.

I remember my first Christmas still. We were at Grandpa Charlie's, my mom gave me a locket I still wore, I got an mp3 from my father that I accidentally broke trying to see if it was waterproof. I also remembered getting a bracelet from my Jacob, I didn't know what it meant until Emmett told me when I was 12, I also didn't understand why Jacob would give me that sort of thing if we weren't getting married and how he was so sure that we would.

All of a sudden I heard a tearing and the next thing I knew was being flung across the driveway. I looked up to see a giant wolf towering about my father who was being held by Emmett and now Jasper and my mother joined them to control him.

"Edward stop this! You don't want to hurt Jacob. You know how devastated your daughter, your life, would be if you killed him." Esme was encouraging Edward to stop for my sake.

"Nessie are you okay?" Aunt Rose came over to help me up. As Rosalie grabbed my arm to help me her eyes went wild and immediately she stopped breathing.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking around. She motioned with her head to my arm.

"Carlisle!" She called dragging me along with her.

"Oh no." I heard Carlisle gasp pushing Rose off of me and pulling me inside up to his office. I could hear everyone stop their yelling and asking what happened to me.

"She's bleeding." Aunt Rose spoke. I heard Jake whimper and other gasps and worried sighs as she broke the news. Was I really bleeding? I didn't feel anything. I looked down to see Carlisle's perfectly white hands stained with blood. I flipped my arm over to see a giant scratch from the palm of my hand up to my elbow. I also caught a glimpse that my shirt was torn a little on the left side near my ribs. My white shirt was soaked with blood. I lay on the cold stain-less steel table while Carlisle cleaned the wounds wrapping my arms in gauze getting ready to work on my side. As he cut the shirt away that already started to dry to my skin I tried to hold in an ouch noticing now how much it actually hurt. I heard the light patter of footsteps entering the office I looked up to see my mother. Her eyes were a little half crazed too as she locked onto the blood dripping down turning the white gauze a bright red.

"Nessie, honey are you alright?" She asked pushing my hair away from my face.

"I think so. It hurts but is everything okay outside?" I could really care less I was more worried for the safety of Jacob and my father.

"Everything's fine outside. They're more worried about you at the moment." I flinched as Carlisle attempted to puncture a needle through my rock solid skin. Which brought up if my skin was rock solid how did I get cut?

"Mom."

"Yes sweetie." I could see she was trying so hard not to attack me.

"I can ask you later if it's too much you can leave." I offered.

"I am your mother and I will be here for you no matter what." I think she was actually trying to make herself believe more than me.

"Alright. How did this happen?"

"Your father made Jacob phase as usual and when he did his paws ripped through your skin the only thing that can." Carlisle explained.

"Does he know?" I asked looking frantically for any sigh that he was in the room.

"Yes, he does. Alice is with him now consoling him. He feels terrible and that is an understatement he actually hates himself right now." My mom said looking towards the windows.

"Somebody invite him in. I need him. I want to show him I am fine and its not his fault." I could feel tears starting to form. I knew how much it must have hurt him to know he almost killed me.

"He says it would be too hard to see you like this. Lying here bleeding out from him." My mom recounted.

"Can you please go down there and tell him it is not his fault. I will be fine. And that I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Oh and that I love him no matter what. Through thick and thin remember."

"I remember." It was Jake standing in the doorway. He surveyed the room but never looked at me directly.

"My Jacob." I sighed motioning with my good hand for him to come here. He didn't come right away but after a few minutes he walked cautiously finally kneeling down beside me resting his head next to mine.

"I'm going to need you to lay very still for awhile. I need to stitch you up and this needle is not to be messed with." Carlisle warned.

"Needles…ugh." My mom cried.

"You can go I'll be fine." I said. She nodded rushing out of the room.

"Ready Nessie here we go." Carlisle said. I flinched a little as he pushed the giant needle through my skin. I starred into Jake's black eyes putting my hand on his cheek showing him the day I found out about imprinting.

It was the same day Uncle Emmett slipped about the promise bracelet. Jake and I were running around the back yard in the rain laughing happily as we tackled each other. Emmett came outside watching us when he yelled "Keep your promise or else Eddie's gunna kill you." I asked Jake what he meant and with that he picked me from the ground carrying me into the house and asking Carlisle to have a family meeting.

"I think it's about time Nessie learned what is really going on between us." Jake ordered.

"No. She's not old enough." Edward barked.

"Edward, she's 12, I think we better tell her now I mean once she can go to school things might change." Bella said.

"We'll deal with it then." Edward argued.

"Would it help if she is already getting suspicious I mean Emmett just said something about the promise bracelet before." Jake chimed in.

"Wait I have a promise bracelet?" I asked interrupting.

"Yes. Jacob gave it to you on your first Christmas." Alice added.

"I remember that but this." I said holding up my wrist. "is a promise bracelet which means that we wouldn't have sex until we're married. That includes Jacob and I getting married. Am I having a pre-arranged marriage?"

"Sort of." Jasper said between laughing along with everyone else.

"What do you mean sort of?"

"Do you mind if I tell her?" Jacob asked my dad.

"Fine."

"Ok. Nessie you know how Sam and Emily, Quil and Claire, Jared and Kim and Paul and Rachel are always together?" He asked.

"Yes. Emily looked so pretty in her wedding dress." I answered.

"Yes, but they're always together because they love each other." He explained.

"But Claire is like fourteen years younger than Quil." I remembered.

"He loves her like a sister. But that's beside the point. I love you Renesmee." Jacob vowed. My mouth dropped open as I just starred at him waiting for him to say just kidding.

"I love you too my Jacob." I managed to get out.

"Like a what?" He asked.

"You're my best friend. I don't love you like Alice and Jasper or my mom and dad. If that's what you're getting at."

"I love you like a friend too but you have to understand those feelings will shift someday."

"How do you know this? Alice is fortune teller."

"It's a little something called imprinting." He stated.

"Elaborate please."

"It means that when we first locked eyes when you peered over Blondie's shoulder my whole world unraveled and now you hold me down to this earth. It's hard to understand but mainly it's something to do with being a shape-shifter. The person whom you imprint on is your soul mate and throughout their life you mold to whatever they want you to be. Like a brother or a friend or something more. It is actually to keep the wolf gene going." I processed but he said and when all the pieces fell into place like why he was always here when he complained of the smell, why he didn't have a girlfriend and also why he always said he missed me when he would leave for just one day. At that moment I smiled realizing I did love him.

"Does this mean I'm yours forever?" I asked.

"Yes and I'm yours forever too. Neither of us age, as long I stay werewolf, we will outlive everyone." He smiled back and I noticed that his mouth turned up into a perfect smile with dimples for the first time. I jumped over to his chair hugging him for a very long time.

"I could get used to having you forever." I smiled wider.

"Good because I already got used to that idea." He said pulling me closer.

"Looks like we're all done here." Carlisle broke our trance.

"Thank you so much grandpa." I kissed him on the cheek noticing a strange ache in my side and arm.

"No problem you're just going to have to keep the gauze on for a while to prevent infection though I doubt you can get sick." He said thoughtfully.

"So you really don't blame me?" Jake asked rubbing my shoulders as I jumped down from the table.

"No. I could care less. Just leave it alone." I begged. We walked downstairs where everyone was seated in the living room talking. As I made my entrance I got applauses and hugs from everyone.

"First thing, Dad what I do now that I'm married is my business because at this rate I'll be all scratched up before I make it to the end of the year." I stood my ground hoping he wouldn't get too mad.

"Fine." He said going back to his chess game with Alice.

"That's it?" I was expecting some screaming and fighting.

"I discussed it with your mother and she said it's not like the both of us didn't betray Charlie when we were just a bit older than you. Besides, it would be impossible from the both of you from seeing each other. Your married I get it." He spoke his peace coming over to me kissing me on the top of my head whispering "You will always be daddy's little girl remember that."

"I know." I whispered back showing him how grateful I was.

"Does this mean Jacob stays with us?" Alice chirped.

"I guess so." My dad shrugged.

"Yes! Oh thank you Edward." Alice was the one who was the most excited.

"Alice calm down." Jasper soothed her with calming vibes.

"I know but now I feel so much better knowing the Nessie won't be alone and married every night." We all laughed and then Jake and I went back to his place to collect his stuff and bring it back home. That night I gave him a little welcome home present.

* * *

"Nessie what happened to your arm?" Roxy asked as we walked to math. I took the gauze off so now you could see the red line going up my arm.

"I fell." I lied.

"Where? That is some weird scar." Jeremy asked running his finger across the scar. His hands were hot almost my body temperature if not a little hotter. He also didn't comment on how hot my skin felt to him.

"She tried climbing a tree and fell down." Jake added to the lie.

"Weird." Jeremy said.

"Good morning class, today we will be learning about statistics." Mrs. Edwards said. I didn't pay any attention I already knew this stuff and actually had to help Jacob with this.

It was half way through the period and I started to feel funny. My insides felt like they were doing flips. Could my scar actually be infected? Could I be getting sick? Then my head started to pound like never before. Whatever this was it was not good. The bell rang and when I stood up my head was dizzy I felt like I was going to fall down.

"You okay?" Jacob asked steadying me.

"I don't know. I feel strange." I said.

"You look fine. Why don't you go to the nurse?" He offered.

"Because they're going to take my temperature." I explained.

"Right. Maybe it's just a dizzy spell, why don't you try second period."

"Sure." We got there and I flopped down in my seat. I tried to listen to the lesson but the headache and my stomach got worse and then all of a sudden it felt like it was 1,000 degrees in the room. I couldn't take it anymore. I put my head on the desk holding my waist taking slow breaths to try and steady my stomach. The bell rang in what felt like forever, I darted out of the room rushing towards the bathroom. No one was in there. I walked over to the mirror looking at myself noticing my eyes were all blood shot. I felt a weird sensation in my throat so I ran for the toilet opening the door and throwing up.

I went to flush but noticed I just threw up blood. I took out my phone texting Jacob saying.

_We have to leave I just threw up blood. _He answered a second later saying,

_I'm on it. _There was a knock on the bathroom door I opened it to see Jacob panick stricken. There was a door right around the corner which was open and unguarded. I gave him the keys to my car he buckled me in kissing me on the cheek and then speeding off to our house. As we left I thought,

_Edward! Edward! If you can hear me I'll be home. Something is not right. _


	9. Impossible DejaVu

**A/N: This chapter is a little more depressing but I still hope you guys keep on reading even though the story will be reaching a depression soon. **

9) Impossible Deja-Vu

"What is going on?" Jacob asked I could hear his voice crack as we sped out of the parking lot.

"I have no idea. I just don't… Oh no." I complained trying to hold back the strange feelings going on in my body.

"What. Oh no?" His voice was now crazed. I caught a glimpse of his eyes moving frantically from the road to me. He let one hand off the wheel taking my hand in his.

"How long 'til we get home?" I asked focusing on my breathing.

"Home? I'm taking you to the hospital." He protested.

"I can't go to the hospital! We're going to be questioned. I'm not exactly normal human temperature." I reminded him also realizing that my temperature had increased and I started to sweat.

"You need a doctor."

"Yes I need a doctor but not any doctor a specialized in hybrids doctor." I was getting annoyed with arguing with him when I felt like death.

"What if he's not there?" Jacob retorted back.

"We'll call him." I answered I could see our house right around the corner. We pulled into the driveway, I felt so weak for the first time in forever. I could feel that strange sensation in me again. This time it hurt like something cracked inside of me. When I went to get out of the car I stood up and as soon as I did I fell down hitting the ground. I felt the ground rush towards me having my world go black and a scream of horror from Jacob.

"Is she going to be okay?" I heard Rosalie asking her voice also wavering. As my eyes started focusing again on the room I saw that my family was standing around the room all of their faces were contorted with pain. I felt someone breathing close to me; I turned to my right to see Jacob staring at something above me.

"J-Ja-Jake." I managed to get out.

"Sshh, what is it honey." He got up motioning the others to stay where they were. Even with that Rosalie came over to hold my hand.

"What happened?" My voice was hoarse and I also tasted blood in my mouth, I figured it was from when I last threw up.

"You blacked out for awhile. It's four o'clock, everyone was so worried that you, you, weren't going to make it." He choked out looking towards Bella. My mother hid behind Edward who held her, rocking back and forth.

"I wouldn't leave you that quickly. Do you know what's wrong with me?" My breath was heavy in my throat it felt like I just ran a marathon, though I would normally not be tired from that.

"Carlisle thought it was food poisoning at first but that wouldn't explain the blood. He also thought that your cut got infected, but you have such a good immune system that it would have to be a very strong strain of something to attack you like that. The latest theory is."

"Rose! Please." Edward spoke shooting her a warning glance to shut up.

"It's her body I think she should know what is going on." Rose snapped back.

"Stop screaming it's hurting my head. Just tell me." I complained rubbing my temples.

"He thinks you could be changing." She whispered.

"I don't understand." I said looking around the room for some hint of an explanation.

"Carlisle believes that your body might actually be… Oh how did her put it?" I knew she wouldn't forget anything but it was more like she wanted to stall.

"He believes your body might be turning into a full vampire." Alice chimed in moving closer to stand next to me.

"What? How?" I screamed. That was impossible. It must be, I mean it wasn't like I had any venom in me or I was bitten.

"Carlisle, come in here." Esme called from the door.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I want to know what the hell is going on with me." I demanded feeling dizzy again I had to lie back down.

"It's just a theory but it does fit." I could tell he didn't like the way it was going.

"So explain."

"You have stopped aging for about two months now and since you are still human your human senses still want to age. Now we are going with a wild guess here but from what I have looked up." I cut him off mid-sentence.

"Woah. Looked up? You can look this sort of thing up?"

"Not exactly type it on google but yes there is an actual vampire archives book, when I was part of the Volturi it was given to me and it has certainly come in handy."

"Oh okay. Go on."

"Like I was saying this book has everything, what's fact vs. fiction, how to stay low key under human radar and things that can go terribly wrong. Which would be where I looked under to find a very interesting prognosis. It seems that something can go terribly wrong when someone is changed into a vampire. When their chromosomes begin to change from 23 to 25 the cells might produce one more chromosome or even a genetic defect on chromosome number 25 which would be never known because no hormones are released in their body to change the conditions." He was explaining everyone was mesmerized by what he was saying I even forgot that I still had an excruciating pain.

"But I have 24 chromosomes just like Jacob." I was proud that I was genetically similar to Jacob except for the wolf thing. It made me feel closer to him in a weird science kind of way.

"I'm getting there, just give me a few minutes. Since you are human and your vampire side has stopped your aging but since the combination of human and vampire is uncommon that your human hormones released a certain chemical that turned on that certain defect."

"But that would have to imply she has that defect and that means that Edward would have to have that defect." My mom was hypothesizing looking at me with a concerned eye.

"It's quite possible that he does have this certain mutation, but if I may continue, the mutation caused more vampire traits in you to be present at the moment which would mean you are producing another chromosome and your body is responding the only way a human body would. Fight it off, between high temperatures, headaches and the throwing up part."

"So some time I'm going to have venom." My voice was even whether from the pain or what was coming I couldn't say.

"Well since this thing has never happened or gone unreported we will just have to wait and see. It would be best if you stayed home from school until we have this thing under control." Carlisle said sternly.

"What happens if this goes according to the rules of being a vampire will I go through the new born phase?" I was worried for Jacob's sake my family could handle a crazed vampire but one swipe at Jacob with my teeth and he'd be dead in seconds.

"I'm sure you'd be effected by it a little but you defiantly wouldn't have any bloodlust craze in you."

"I'm so sorry." I heard my dad whisper. I looked up to where he was standing but he wasn't apologizing to me but to my mother. I swung my legs off the side of the table to get up and walk over to her. I stood up and my knees buckled it was a good thing that Jacob was their to ctach to me.

"Please stay down if not for your own health for mine." He pleaded kissing my cracked lips.

"No I need to see my mom." I protested trying to push him off but I could feel my body getting weaker.

"Don't move honey I'll come over there." She said between sniffles.

"Mom, please don't blame dad." I put my hand to her cheek to show her the good times we had together.

"Renesmee I'm not blaming your father. He insists that this is his fault, but it's not like we knew he had this mutation. I told him not to worry and no matter what we'd get through this together." I could see she had been crying, however vampires do that.

"Well then, dad please don't blame yourself. I'll be perfectly fine who knows it might just be a high grade infection." I tried to force the corners of my mouth up into a smile but I couldn't even convince myself.

"I'm not blaming this on me well not much I'm blaming this on the monstrous disease we all have in common besides one of us. If we never existed these mutations would have never happened, we wouldn't be here waiting for you to collapse, we would be able to live normally actually all of us besides Bella and Jacob wouldn't be here. We'd all be six feet under like we're supposed to be." His voice got louder as he spoke. I knew half the stuff he said was true but I never did understand why he didn't like being a vampire, all I knew was he thought their was no after life if one of us happened to die that we had no soul that we are the monsters all humans are scared of.

"Edward! Don't talk like that. Just stop it okay! We pulled through a lot of tough things we will get through this." My mother said her voice was also louder.

"You are not the fortune teller Bella and I'm pretty sure the future holds something for us all minus one." My dad spoke severely. He shot me a glance that and I knew the ending of the statement was for me but his black eyes were cold as ice as they cut me inside and left me to bleed out. He took a deep breath sweeping out of the room. We were all silent for a few minutes just looking at each other. We didn't have to speak to know what everyone was wondering. It was either _what the hell just happened _or _should someone check on Edward? _Esme was the first to speak.

"I should probably make sure Edward is okay."

"No. Stay here. I'll talk to him." To my surprise it was Jacob who spoke. He let go of my hand and walked out the door too.

"It's the apocalypse." Emmett boomed chuckling to himself.

"Be quiet." Rose ordered him.

"Sorry, baby but seriously Bella and Edward just got into a fight and now Jacob is going to talk reason to Eddie. Something is not right here."

"You're right something isn't right." I said holding my stomach once again as I felt one more repeat of the fun that had gone on today. Alice grabbed the garbage and held my hair back.

"Thanks Alice." I groaned.

"Your welcome. Do want anything, like I don't know, what do humans do when they're sick?" She asked.

"It's okay. I'm fine." She nodded her head staying by my side.

"So like I was saying something's up like this disease is effecting Nessie physically but has driven Edward and Bella and maybe even Jacob off the deep end." Emmett resumed his speech.

"Why do you think that only those three have lost their minds so quickly?" Rose asked slapping Emmett in the back of the head.

"That's what I'm asking." He retorted back.

"I can tell you they're all feeling worried and deja-vu." Jasper added in.

"Deja-vu?" Emmett said his eyes widened along with mine at the realization of it.

"Wait, my pregnancy?" Bella screeched.

"I'm not pregnant. I mean its impossible right?" I yelled.

"We weren't saying that, Nessie, we're just saying that there is another life changing thing happening and I guess the old memories never quite left them." Rose explained.

"I need to leave and find them." Bella said mostly to herself.

"This is bad, real bad. I've heard stories of what happened during that time. I don't want to start another war." I whined.

"Don't worry we won't let those three start anything." Alice ensured. I sighed taking in all this information that was thrust upon me. My body felt heavier than it did this morning and also sicker than it did before. Little by little my family members left the room either to check up on Edward, Bella and Jacob or to try and return to their normal routines. I was getting bored so I decided to get up and look at myself in the mirror.

It was not a pretty sight. My lips were cracked and stained with dried blood. I had a giant scar up my arm along with bruises. The circles under my eyes were darker I also never looked paler. When I turned away I noticed something strange that you couldn't see if I was sitting up which I was.

I surely wasn't a doctor but any five year old could tell you what I was suffering from, and I guess that old saying that nothing is impossible was true.

---Please Review, it means a lot!---


	10. Chambers

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter. This is the start of everything bad...**

10) Chambers

I stood in that same place for what must have been 15 minutes trying to replay all the days from at least three months ago. That included the infamous Vegas trip, the infamous honeymoon to Isle Esme which Alice sent us on, the time the family was gone so I invited Jacob over for the night, and then this weekend. Four times in the last three months how was I supposed to know when I got pregnant.

"Edward, please calm down."

"I'll calm down when Jacob comes back." I heard my mom and dad saying as they entered the house. I immediately shifted my thoughts to the whole me becoming a vampire thing. But what was up with Jacob gone? Gone? He was gone because of me, I knew it, gone because I was becoming something he didn't like. There was a strange rush to go and chase after him, where ever that might be, but my feet stayed planted in the floor.

"Mom, Carlisle can you come up here?" I called down the stairs. A few seconds later both arrived staring at me in the mirror.

"Mom can you block our thoughts?"

"Your father should know." She answered me back.

"I'll tell him when I'm ready." She nodded her head when her shield was around us.

"You're wrong grandpa." I said.

"Nessie, I know you don't want to believe me but it's going to happen eventually."

"No, I mean that is not the problem we have a case that you have already been through." I hinted.

"No! No! Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Please tell me this isn't true." My mother's voice was a whisper.

"It's true." I muttered back.

"Carlisle do something." My mom ordered.

"That's impossible." Was his answer.

"Obviously not. I though the same thing but hey here I am, pregnant." His face changed from worried grandfather to doctor in a matter of seconds. He ran over to his desk and pulled out a pregnancy test.

"I'm going to need you to take this." I took it with me to the bathroom doing what I had to do. As I walked back in the shades were pulled over the windows and Carlisle had gloves on. He took the test from me and set the timer. We waited in silence until the timer rang.

"This is the most accurate test there is and it says you're pregnant." He announced.

"What is the child going to be?" My mom asked. I never even thought that it was possible that I would be having a vampire that turns into a werewolf.

"While we were waiting I did some Punnett Squares to figure that out. I figured that child either be vampire with the wolf trait but there would be no signs that the child is a wolf just a vampire. Also you could have a human child with the wolf trait but once again no signs of the wolf." Jacob was not going to like this turnout.

"I have a question." I spoke up.

"What is it?" Carlisle responded.

"Shouldn't one of the kids be a werewolf?"

"It's quite unlikely considering you don't have that gene and the werewolf gene is recessive which explains why Billy doesn't turn into a wolf."

"No!" I protested. "Jacob imprinted on me that means we are supposed to be able to carry out the line for future generations and if there is no wolf baby there is no carrying out the gene."

"Maybe we still haven't figured out why people imprint but if we go with the theory now your child would still have the gene which means if they marry someone close to La Push they will most likely have this gene and then your kid will have a shape-shifter." He explained.

"Will the child age?" I asked next trying to keep my mind off what is going to happen when I tell Jake this news.

"Probably. I mean the baby is growing now so there should be no reason why it won't grow later on."

"Bella? Are you in here?" It was my dad knocking on the door.

"Hide all evidence, get on the couch with a blanket Nessie and just think of something else anything else." Carlisle told us. He threw the test and paper work into his draw pulling his chair by me pretending to look at me.

"Hold on honey just a second." My mom called. She went over to the door, unlocked it and opened it.

"What's going on?" He asked. I tried my best to think about how much I hated this stupid mutation and how Jacob just left.

"You know just making sure our darling is alright." My mom lied sorta.

"Oh well then, how is everything Carlisle?"

"She is not worse or better. I guess time will tell."

"I just came up here to tell you Jacob still hasn't returned and his pack hasn't heard anything from him today." My dad informed us. His eyes moved across the room scanning every piece of furniture. I knew that he knew something was up.

"Why'd he leave?" I asked.

"He said he needed time unwind. It was a lot for him to see you almost dead in his arms and from what I heard he still hasn't gotten over scratching you." I sighed realizing that Jacob would be way too worried about me when it came to this.

Too bad he couldn't read minds or else he'd see how much I loved him and couldn't ask for anything else. I also wished to let him know that the scratch that now was a scar wasn't so bad. I liked it actually it's like always having Jacob with me, a commemorative scar almost. My father cleared his throat obviously listening in on my conversations in my head.

I started coughing which made my whole body ache. Then of course like I have been doing for the past hour I threw up once again.

"This sucks." I groaned flopping down on the couch.

"We'll leave you alone now. Get some rest and I'll come to check on you in a few hours." Grandpa said ushering mom and dad outside. I closed my eyes waiting for sleep to come find me.

_I was walking with Jacob on a crowded street back in Forks. As we turned the corner heading for Charlie's house there was no one in sight. I went to hold Jacob's hand but he wasn't there either. I looked down and saw a child in a basket. It had the features of me and Jake, a beautiful baby girl. _

_As I picked the kid up to hold my baby she shifted into a toddler pulling on my shirt calling me mommy, Mommy. Once again I tried to pick her up but the scene changed to a house right on the water. It was our daughter she was 16 just like her parents. The girl who had black eyes just like her father pulled me down to the beach where there were people sitting in rows. I looked around some more finding that our daughter was getting married and not 16 but 26. When we got to the end of the aisle and she kissed her husband, who looked a lot like Jeremy, they turned around and threw the bouquet of flowers. _

_I was the one to catch the flowers but as soon as I did the setting changed once more my daughter and her husband bringing home the new addition to the family a baby boy. Jacob returned to the picture taking my hand and walking with me down the winding road. The weather started to change with dark clouds and the wind picked up as well._

_We reached a place guarded with giant gates. Jake led me through the gates and through the cemetery. As we reached a head stone I found that the baby boy who was my grandson had grown up to be older than me. I looked down to see an open grave with my daughter inside. She was bleeding from everywhere and someone was choking her. I stepped forward to stop this person but instead the boy shifted into a wolf. I jumped back but he caught me between his teeth throwing me into the grave as well. I landed in a puddle of blood as I looked around watching as Jeremy came towards me with a bag. I tried backing away but there was no where to go. I tripped and then next thing I knew I was being choked too. _

I woke up in a sweat, breathing heavy. It was just a dream I told myself. I looked at the clock noticing that it read 8:13. I got up making my way downstairs. I passed Alice and Jaspers room with the light on. I saw Jasper reading a book and figured he'd know.

"Hey, Uncle Jazz?" I asked.

"What's up?" He said still looking at his book.

"Is Jacob home yet?" I was praying he'd say yes.

"No, I'm sorry." He finally looked up studying my facial expression. He immediately sent reassurance waves throughout the room.

"Oh good you're awake. I'm going to need to check you." It was Carlisle who came around the corner.

"Ok thanks. Bye Jazz." I called.

"Nessie wait." He called after me. "Please don't do anything stupid. He'll come back soon enough, everyone needs a little bit of space." I nodded my head holding back tears I could feel forming. I walked into the room that was held captive for what felt like days but it was only hours.

Carlisle checked my heart beat, my vision, how easily I bruised, which was getting worse, and my breathing.

"Nothing besides the bruising seems abnormal so just keep resting." He told me and with that he was gone. I was left once again all alone in this room. I walked around for a while and then got tired so I had to sit down. I picked up Wuthering Heights, my mom's favorite book, and resumed where I left off. I thought it might help me take my mind off of things but it didn't. I felt like Catherine when she was stuck in her room and wouldn't come out knowing her true love was somewhere.

I threw the book across the room frustrated. I went downstairs to find there was no one there. I went into the kitchen and found a note that read:

_Nessie,_

_We've gone hunting we will be atleast five miles out. If you need anything I have my cell phone just call and I'll be back. We'll probably be out until 11. _

_Stay safe: Mom_

I crumpled the note tossing it in the garbage. I looked in the firdge for something to eat but there was nothing that appealed to me right now, even if I was starving. It was dead silent in the house all there was my heart beat and the sound of time ticking slowly driving me insane. I groaned in frustration getting back up. It was only 9:00 and I surely wasn't tired considering all the sleep I've been getting lately. I walked around into the room that held my father's piano. As I played "Renesmee's Lullaby" tears srated to streak my cheeks. This was the song that my father played on my Sweet 16 for the dance with me and Jacob.

As I slammed the case shut on the keys fed up with it, I noticed a picture. It was the one Alice took when me and Jacob got married in Vegas. Rage started to fill me remebering all the good times and knowing Jacob wouldn't come back for who knows how long. I had to find him.

I stormed out the back doors knowing my dad couldn't hear what I was thinking considering his power only reached a 4 mile radius. I ran threw the woods smelling the air trying to catch any sent of wolf. The only smells there were was deer, rain and birds. I began feeling dizzy and my body begged to rest but I pushed on knowing I needed to find him. The forest got denser and darker as I kept running. Tears clouded my vision, my head spun faster, I started caughing harder and then black.

I woke up in a poorly lit room. It was musky smelling and cold. I heard mumbled voices coming from the other room.

"Hello?" I called out noticing I was strapped down to a table.

"You're awake! Now we can get down to buisness." A voice said as two dark hooded figures stood in the doorway to my chamber of death.

--**Please Review!--**


	11. Who and Where?

**a/n: Sorry I haven't written in awhile I got grounded and then I was at a writers block even though it might have been an exciting part I had one. SO this chapter is shorter but I tried my best to put one up to make the people who follow my story happy. I hope you enjoy it...**

11)Who and Where?

"Wait! What! Who are you? Why am I here? Jacob?" I screamed watching the cloaked figures walk closer.

"We were worried for you. I saw you crying in the forest on the ground. I didn't want to leave my friend out in the cold." I heard a voice that sounded oddly familiar.

"Friend? Do I know you?" I asked trying to get up.

"I would hope you do." The other person said, "Let's take a look at what happened to you Nessie."

"Stop! Don't come any closer. Leave me alone." I warned.

"We won't hurt you." The second person said holding their hands up.

"Then why can't you say who you are?" I asked trying to squint to see the figures better but it seemed as if my eyesight was failing too.

"We knew it would come to this. Just tell her." The voice who spoke first said to the other person.

"But what if she isn't what we expect her to be?" The other voice whispered. Expected me to be? What did they think I was? Did they know? Did these people that I had no idea who they could be know my secret which meant they knew my families secret and Jacob's. Oh, Jacob where was he?, I wish he would just fly through the window and rip these two, whatever they are, to pieces. Hundreds of ideas circled in my head like a school of sharks swarming their prey. Could they be The Volturi, other vampire families, maybe someone else who was still trying to avenge James' death?

"Nessie you okay?" They both asked advancing closer in unison.

"Umm, yea." I mumbled realizing more tears streaked my mascara further down my cheeks. I noticed one of them walking away while the other came closer to me. The lights flickered on and both figures came into focus.

"JEREMY? ROXY? WHY THE HELL AM I STRAPPED DOWN?" I screamed realizing now why I recognized their voices.

"You're all bruised and there was blood near your mouth we wanted to make sure you didn't move." Jeremy explained as he released me.

"Sit down!" Roxy ordered and I immediately sat back on command.

"Just let me go home I'm fine really." I lied.

"If they're hurting you we can seek help." Roxy consoled.

"What are you talking about? My family doesn't beat me!"

"Look if you're in denial…" She continued.

"Just stop. I'm not being abused. I'm…" I stopped myself before I slipped.

"Are you sick?" Jeremy asked.

"Sorta."

"Sorta sick with what?" Roxy asked looking at me and then her eyes stuck at the one spot I wish they didn't.

"Sick. But you're. That's impossible." Her face dropped as did mine. She knew and I was done.

"What am I?" Was the first thing that came out of my mouth.

"Pregnant."

"But you're." Jeremy repeated confused.

"It's complicated but first how do you know."

"It's not hard to detect your own." Roxy said.

"What are you talking about?"

"We're vampires like you, your family and we also know Jake is a shape-shifter." Roxy explained circling the room.

"Wow. He was right." I whispered.

"Who was right?" Jeremy asked.

"Nothing." I said recalling Jacob talking about how possible it was that my only friends were vampires.

"So how are you… you know." Roxy continued.

"I'm half vampire which means that half of me is human so with out getting too graphic I got prego. It's weird but true.

"Does that mean the child is going to be a shape-shifter like Jacob?" Jeremy wondered.

"Most likely not. All we know is that it is making me sick."

"It's killing you." Roxy stated and exchanged a sly glance with Jeremy.

"You could put it that way." I said looking around the small house. It was just a giant room with white walls, black furniture and the faint smell of blood.

"Nessie do you have any special talents?" Jeremy inquired.

"Yes. I can show people what I'm thinking."

"That's so cool. Can you show me?" I lifted my hand to his cheeks and Roxy's too and showed them when we first met. Awesome they both whispered.

"So what about you two?" I asked.

"I can erase certain thoughts my touching someone's hand." Jeremy said. I tilted my head and he continued, "If I touch someone's hand I can read their thoughts and then erase any one I want to."

"That's even better than seeing the future. What about you Roxy?"

"I can force people to do what I need them to. Like when you were getting up and I told you to sit I mainly forced you." She smiled looking pretty proud of herself.

"I bet that is pretty helpful." I added. There was a silence for a couple of minutes and then I realized everyone was probably home already and wondering where the hell I was.

"Do you happen to know the time?" I asked.

"It's midnight." Roxy answered and then she jumped up along with Jeremy as they flitted about the room.

"What's wrong?" I wondered what would happen now.

"Nothing. Its just we umm planned to have you back before home before but it's late so how about you go back to sleep and we'll go to your house and tell Edward." Roxy said but even though I did feel sketchy about the plan I nodded my head and once again laid on the table.

Sleep found me pretty quickly. I was in a deep sleep dreaming about Jacob as I usually did. All of a sudden I was jerked awake by something. I opened my eyes to what looked like the inside of a car except there was no one in it. I decided I was dreaming and fell back asleep. Once again I was lurched awake but this time I heard murmured voices. I opened my eyes to see the inside of a plane, and just like earlier two cloaked figures except this time I knew who they were but had no idea where I was going.

**---Review please!!---**


	12. New Life

**A/n- This is a big chapter climax wise. I hope you enjoy it because I tried to put it up as fast and as best as I could. **

12) New life

I opened my eyes slowly to the low roar of the engine of the jet and the low talking of voices across from me. As my eyes adjusted to the dark I looked around to see that it was not an ordinary like the one I was in for my trip to Vegas. It had two couches one across from the other like the one I was on. There weren't any seats in rows but an aisle with a flat screen to my left and a food bar to my right. Is stretched my arms and legs out ready to demand an explanation but before I was even able to try to get up a figure came over to me glaring g with beady red eyes into mine. I immediately stopped and laid back down ready to beg.

Immediately I started to think of where my family could possible be. Was it possible they knew I was being kidnapped or were they in on it. That thought diminished quickly as I realized my father would not let me go on a plane without his being there since what happened the last time. So still the question lingered did they know where I was? Did they know that I met Roxy and Jeremy along the way and we spilled our secrets out to each other? Did they find Jake, was he okay? My heart began to pound harder in my ears as a constant reminder I was not in a great position at the moment.

The figure that still held my gaze started to sniff the air and I saw a wild craze spark in their eyes. I realized that this person and I could only see their eyes and nose would most likely, knowing my luck, be a vampire and, with my luck, my heart was loud enough to be heard by anyone in a 50 foot area and a faster heart beat meant more blood. I could feel the warm liquid run through my veins; I could even feel my veins pump up and down in time with my heart. I swallowed loudly crossing my fingers and praying I wasn't brought here for a next meal.

"Renesmee." The soft voice spoke. This voice was also familiar, I tried to remember more but the same voice spoke again. "I'm so sorry I scared you like that before. I just needed to make sure you were awake, it wouldn't help me much if I were to make a plan with a sleeping person. Now would it?" I shook my head in agreement afraid to speak.

"Stop, don't be frightened dearest. We just needed to make some arguments with your current circumstances. Let me introduce myself. Well, you already know who I am but what kind of gentlemen would I be without a proper introduction." The person, who was male I could tell by the voice, took of his hood and lowered the collar on his shirt from his mouth. I gasped as my mind rewind to about seven years ago when I was just born and we had un-welcomed guests visit us. That dreadful day still brings chills to me, I remember every bit of scene as if it was yesterday. I shook my head in disbelief when all of this made sense.

"Marcus." I whispered glowering at him as he smiled smugly. The cloaks were supposed to be a dead give away. No other vampire family that I came in contact with wore cloaks. These were also colored dependant on your rank in the Volturi's hierarchy. Marcus wore a midnight black cloak for he was a leader. I looked across the aisle to see Roxy and Jeremy who now also had their hoods pulled down dressed in grey.

Not only were my only friends vampires but also now they were part of the Volturi. I buried my head in my heads hoping when I opened them I would be back at home with my family snuggled next to Jacob. A cold hand lifted my chin up and held my head in both hands looking deep into my eyes. It was Marcus. I wanted to yank away but every bone in my body was frozen scared that if I moved I'd be killed. He then leaned in and kissed my forehead. My breath caught in my throat but a few seconds later I found my voice and uttered, "Tell me where your despicable vampire mafia is taking me and if you ever touch one hair on me again I will personally rip you to shreds and burn you."

"Calm down sweetie. I never meant to offend you just trying to say hello." His voice was like velvet when he spoke.

"Well I'm sure you can say hello with words and from a safe distance." I sneered getting up and walking back towards the bathroom. There was a beep and then a voice came over the intercom.

"This is your pilot speaking we will be landing in Volterra in about 10 minutes and welcome Ms. Cullen to your new life. Sincerely, Aro." There was a beep to hang up and the four of us feel silent. I stood grasping my stomach, which grew since yesterday feeling 3 pairs of eyes stare me in the back. After a 3-minute pause I spoke first through gritted teeth.

"What new life is there for me? I'm married, pregnant, and planning to go to college in a few years."

"That's why you are here. There seems to be some difficulties relating to your current life and if you want to _live _you will abide by these new regulations." Jeremy spoke in a harsh voice. I never heard him speak to me in such a way. It felt almost degrading to think I trusted him at one point in time.

"And what is your part in all this? Do they call you the dream crusher duo because I believed we were friends and good friends at that but I know the Volturi are never the Cullen's friends so what is it?" I turned around eyeing Roxy and Jeremy.

"No. We were brought to Volterra in hopes of a better life. It just so happens that we might have to destroy a few to get there." Roxy said. The plane lurched as we headed in for a landing, though none of us moved an inch.

"Am I allowed to know how my life is going to be destroyed?" I asked.

"Don't worry we will get to that soon enough but first as we will make our way back to the headquaters; there will be a surprise for you waiting." I swallowed hard at the thought of what was next in store.

"We meet once again and still yet under such tense cicumstances I'm sorry to say." Aro spoke up from behind.

"Hurry daylight will be upon us soon." Roxy whipsered in Aro's ear. Aro nodded and they picked up the pace aside for me becasue being killed for sparkling in front a bunch of humans seemed a lot better than this "new life" they all spoke of. We enetered the church doors and was greeted by Cauis who escorted us down the winding staircase. It was dark and it took longer than usual for my eyes to see perfectly. As we made opur way down the cold hall I felt another bone crack, probably one of my ribs, the other vampires stopped and looked at me. I waved them along the way as if it was nothing that I now had a total of 3 broken bones in my body. Finaly after what felt like eternity we entered an open room with a desk as we past the desk I could smell the sent of a human her name was Lindsay. She didn't seem worried even though I figured she knew what was going on in the other rooms. We walked for a few more minutes after we enetered a room with a long table with 16 chairs around it. Aro and Marcus sat at the head of the table while I took the seat next to Marcus on his left and Cauis took the seat on Marcus' right. Roxy and Jeremy both sat next to Aro at the other end.

Other vampires who I recongnized to be Jane, Alec, Renata (who stood behind Aro), Heidi and Demetri also took their assigned seats. Aro cleared his throat and everyones head turned to look at him.

"WIthout further adue I would like to announce the reason for your capture. It seems that you have gotten pregnant by a certain shape-shifter."

"Jacob." I added.

"Yes, Jacob. It is not in your best fortune to carry that child or even carry out your relationship with Jacob."

"Why?" I squeeked and Jane shot me a death glance.

"I will get there. We do not know what it will be. It could be possible that the child is a shape-shifter as well as a vampire. If that is such the case than this...thing would be the most powerful killer out there. It would be a threat to human society, mythical creatures and even its own family. With that said we would need as the leaders of such a world to take care of your killer."

"It's not a killer." I defended.

"Look at yourself Renesmee dear, you look horrible. You are all bruised, you have many bones cracked and you smell of dried blood." Aro said standing up and gliding over to my chair.

"This happened to my mother." I reminded him.

"Ahh, Bella. How is she? Oh excuse, she was a mere human you are a vampire you should be stronger than this." He said motioning for me to stand up. I did as I was told. He took my hand in his, closed his eyes and sttod as still as a statue. I knew he was reading my mind for he did this many years previous.

"You seem to miss _your_ Jacob. Are you confused by Roxy and Jeremy?" He asked. I whispered yes and he nodded his head ready to explain.

"I rescued them from some clan in Austria that was trying to overthrow us. We killed off the 4 leaders but I saw fear and possibility in their powers so I took them both in, re-trained them and their first major mission was to bring you back. You know just as a check up. But it seems we got more than we bargained for." He chuckled to himself walking around to the other side of the room.

"So why do I need a new life?" I begged.

"Right. Like before this thing inside of you is going to have to be destroyed but to make sure you don't try to have another child after we let you go your new life will be settled here." My mouh dropped open taking in what he just said. Here? As in Volterra as in no more anybody?

"Don't worry you won't be alone we have made arrangements."

"That would be." I was getting impatient.

"You will be married to Marcus." Aro clapped his hands together coming back to us and looking at the both of us. That explained why Marcus was being so sweet to me before. And then it hit me like a ton of bricks I was getting married to a new man who I hated. It was comical at the moment that a little chuckle escaped.

"No." I laughed trying to be serious.

"What?" Jane sneered.

"Sit." Roxy ordered.

"No. I will not." I repeated.

"One slight problem. If you decide to try an escape or get out you will be forced into this and two of the most important people to you will be put to death." Aro's face was stone as he delievered the consequences.

"Who?" I stuttered.

"Heidi bring them out." Aro called. She got up left the room to walk down a long hallway and returned with two struggling figures. As they entered the light I saw who it was; Jacob and Alice.

"No! Let them go! They didn't do a thing! TAKE ME!" I cried out running for them but Jeremy caught me. I was put back to my feet and as I looked around I saw Marcus on one knee. I could hear Jake gorwl and see his body shake in the corner of my eye.

"Will you marry me?" MArcus asked pulling out a giant diamond ring that sparkled with a thousand rainbows.

"If I say yes what happens?" I asked.

"They go unharmed as long as no one in your family tries anything." Marcus spoke. What was I supposed to do? Say yes and hope my family didn't care so they wouldn't get killed. Or risk their lives sticking up for what was going to happen. Out of no where I started singing When it Rains my favorite song. As I sang it I realized that I was living what Haley was singing about. Should I run away from the people who love me? Just to take a chance knowing we might make it? Either way I was going to make a bed at the bottom of the blackest hole.

When I was finally going to speak I heard Aro snap his fingers and I felt a cold touch to my hands. I tried looking at the person but Marcus grabbed my face in his hands and I saw my life flash before my eyes, shrieks and growls of horror and then black. I felt my feet rush from beneath me and.......nothing.

---Reviews are most loved---


	13. Brain Malfunction

**A/n: I switch POV half way through to make it easier and I might in future chapters do that more. I don't want to seem pushy but I haven't been getting a lot of reviews lately and it makes me happier to see peoples opinions of what is going on. So if you're reading please review I'd love to hear what you the reader has to say. Thanks and xoxo!!**

13) Brain Malfunction

"Oww." I muttered as I woke up in a dark room by myself. I walked over to the light and turned it on the room was spacious with all brick walls and little furniture. There was a giant dresser by a painting of what seemed to be Italy. I walked over to the dresser and opened it. I found clothes that didn't look familiar to me but then again not a lot seemed familiar to me at the moment. I ran my fingers across the garments I could smell silk, satin and cotton. I pulled open the drawers to find necklaces, rings, bracelets and earrings with many huge stones like the one on my finger.

I lifted my hand up to take a closer look at the ring. I remembered slightly who gave it to me. It was Marcus and it was on my left hand. I was going to get married to Marcus. He seemed nice enough but I felt a void of nothing in my head. It was as if I was forgetting a giant chunk of my life. I made my way down the hall where I could hear voices. I entered the room and every head snapped up to look at me. Every face had a sly smile until Aro stepped forward.

"How did you sleep?" Aro asked.

"Fine. I think. I mean I'm not sure what's going on but I feel empty." Aro smiled along with Marcus and Jane.

"Ok well lets try and see what the problem is. What is your name?"

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen."

"Good. Whom are you married to?"

"I will be marrying Marcus." I answered.

"Alright very nice and one last question do you know these three." I looked up to see two pale females and one very tan male. I stepped closer and sniffed around them able to tell the two females were vampires and that the male smelt sort of like I did.

"No. No clue." I said after I studied them for a while. I noticed everyone shake their heads approvingly and Roxy and Jeremy high-fived each other.

"Nessie. It's me. Jacob Black. Your husband. We are having a kid together." This Jacob that spoke his voice was cracking and tears streamed down his cheeks as I gave him a blank expression. I never remembered him at all. I put my hands to my stomach and didn't feel or see a bump were I was allegedly pregnant. I looked to Aro for an explanation.

"Do not listen to him or any of them they are trying to kill you and as for the being pregnant lets say we took care of it." The three of them looked shocked and stared at my stomach until I saw rage fill in the vampire's eyes that had long brown hair. She hissed at Aro and then at Marcus.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! You listen to me. I am Isabella Cullen your mother the one who gave birth to you seven years ago. My husband is Edward Cullen. This here is Alice Cullen your aunt the one who is married to Jasper and that is Jacob Black you two are married and have actually had a kid together but I guess Aro, the evil vampire, took care of that. These people are not your family or whatever you think they are they are the…"

"Stop talking about my father like that! Aro has been a wonderful father and Sulpicia and wonderful mom. I don't know any of you. I was never married. My heart belongs to Marcus." I said and with that Jacob started shaking and then in a matter of seconds he was on the floor writhing on pain from Jane.

"No it doesn't honey you belong back home in Oregon along with the rest of our family and the pack. Don't you remember?" Isabella who claimed to be my mother shook her head in disbelief.

"Renesmee has had a long two days we don't want to overwork her for her wedding is in one month."

"One month?" The little one, Alice asked.

"Yes one month we wouldn't want to keep the love birds waiting." Jane spoke up sarcastically.

"Can we at least speak about our situation here?" Alice asked.

"Anything to make the transition easier." Once again I was confused but Marcus but his arm around me and that Jacob growled and shook again staring at us.

"Come on. Don't do anything stupid." Isabella said to Jacob through gritted teeth as they walked to another room behind Aro, Jane, Alec and Caius.

"What's up with them? I asked Marcus as he pulled me into a hug.

"Just the usual rebellious vampires." He answered leaning his head on mine.

----For those who haven't figured out what is going on with Nessie I'm switching POV to Jacob's so you will get the whole story.

___________________________________________________________

My head hurt like a Mack truck hit me, my eyes watery and impossible to see out of due to the amount of tears I cried last night. I couldn't handle seeing my love in someone else's arms especially when it was against her will and not even knowing the hell was going on with her right now. She actually believed that she was in love with some wacked out vampire dude and that Master Italian Vampire Mafia guy was her father was the real kicker and not Eddie. I wish I could just phase and jump all the creepy vamps and then kill them all and even Jeremy, who I knew from the very beginning to be a bit odd but I never trusted any guy with such a beautiful girl as Nessie is. But I knew if I phased one wrong move and it was full on war.

"Talk." Bella demanded when we sat down in the other room.

"Alright. It is against the law to try and produce a mass-murdering creature that could wipe out us all."

"But that wasn't what we were doing. She just got pregnant we weren'y planning to overthrow any of you." Bella was getting frustrated.

"But we don't know what the child would be like and as being the Volturi we need to make sure all our society is safe."

"Alright whatever. How did you get Nessie to believe she was marrying Marcus?" Bella asked taking my hand in hers.

"Jeremy can read minds and can make people forget what he wants them to forget. We knew it would be too risky if she knew her family especially when we figured all of you would come and be ready to risk your lives for hers so we took that opportunity to erase her thoughts about you to ensure she would be on our side. She is also the only one who can break through your shield which could come in handy if something were to happen." Aro hinted.

"Why? Why would you possibly need to do this to us instead of just making an agreement that we would keep the child normal and not a mass-murderer?" Bella was now pissed as she stood up suddenly hands clenched.

"Safety of society was our main motivation but we couldn't have Nessie and Jacob make another child so we thought it would be best if she stayed here with us and making her forget her thoughts was in the best interest for all of us so she wouldn't be upset for the rest of her life." Aro explained quite calmly.

"So killing us mentally is just a consequence that you overlooked? Because I know my mental and emotional state is not in the best interest for anyone right now not even myself." I cried out finally enraged with what bull shit I was hearing at the moment.

"I am sorry to hear that but all good things must come to an end and though I know your specific circumstances you would also want Renesmee to be happy. Right?" Aro said softly. He knew I wanted her to be happy and anything to make her happy made me happy but it was impossible for me to be happy when I knew she wasn't.

"Happiness is with me her real husband but because you have no morals you decide to erase every memory we ever made just to feed your own ambitions. Now I know my Nessie is not happy because I wouldn't be happy if I was being lied to for all of eternity." I emphasized the last few words making sure I made my point.

"She doesn't know she's being lied to." Caius said slyly from the background. Bella, Alice and I growled and sat back down in silence for awhile.

"As a final closing matter I would like to say all of you including the family that still hasn't come to the rescue are invited to the wedding on November 20th. It will be held here at the church above us during the nighttime for obvious purposes. Any questions?" Aro asked looking from the three of us.

"Yes. I know it's not really that serious of a matter at the moment but if she is getting married I was kind of hoping I could help her plan it." Alice piped up. I had to laugh a little at that because Alice never failed to be herself.

"You want to help her plan her wedding here?" Aro chuckled.

"Yes. I mean it would give me great pleasure to have at least one fond memory of her before we are ripped from each other in a month."

"No." Jane snapped.

"Now Jane she makes a good argument." Aro said.

"But, but no we already agreed they could come and now she wants to plan it? Why don't we just make Renesmee remember her thoughts again?" Jane sneered.

"Calm down dear Jane. I think it would be a great idea if you planned the wedding Alice. But only you so you will be residing with us then?" Alice looked at Bella who shook her head yes and I could see they both of them knew something that I didn't.

"If it is not an issue then that would be easiest." Alice said.

"Very well then. Alec go order Lindsay to make up a room now." Alec nodded his head and swept out of the room.

"Now if we can all return without starting anything that would be lovely. Jacob and Bella we have a plane set up for the both of you already if you can just exit through there and Alice you will come with us we can get back to normal life." Aro said and with that escorted Alice out of the room as she waved and blew kisses good-bye to us. Jane and Caius were left and they took us through the back exit. The both of them were deep in conversation so Bella informed me of what Alice knew.

"Jane said that Renesmee can remember her thoughts again so if Alice works everyday with her it could be quite possible that Nessie will know who we are and what happened by the time of the wedding." Bella whispered barely audible but I caught it all.

I smiled to myself and prayed that she wouldn't be figured out. We still had to pass through the room I was in before and as I took one more look at my beautiful wife I saw her lip-locked with Marcus his eyes opened to meet mine and he winked at me. I growled deep in my throat feeling my insides shake and before long I noticed Bella grabbed me in both arms trying to shake me out of me phasing. It worked but that image was permanently imprinted in my brain.

As we sat down for night to approach us so we could leave Mafiavamp-ville I sat there hoping I made it a whole month without blowing my brains out.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­---review time---


	14. Kicked when you're down

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter and expect Jake's thoughts to go insane through out the rest of this story. Again reviews are always loved!!!**

14)Kicked when you're down

"Please buckle your seatbelts as shown in the diagram located in the front of the plane. Thank you." The flight attendant spoke as we prepared for lift off.

I really didn't want to buckle up hoping that the plane would crash and I'd be killed so that I wouldn't have to live in the shitty reality anymore. Then after a moment of my suicide plan to tear apart human flesh so the plane would crash and burn I realized I was indestructible and even if my whole body broke I would still heal in no time. I sighed sinking into the seat, I replayed the past 2 days… went for a run to clear my mind of getting my Nessie pregnant as I ran across the Oregon-Washington state border to meet Demetri and Alec who took me captive. I woke up in Italy to see along with Alice in a dungeon when we were finally allowed to see light there was no light for me it became eternal night when I saw Marcus ask my wife's hand in marriage and then supposedly her human BFF Jeremy do some strange voodoo and once again whisked away to meet Bella also held captive. Then as if my life couldn't get crappier I find out Nessie has no recollection of anything and that some how they de-pregnatized her and making plans to get married to a good for nothing blood-sucker who has no heart for true. My mind raced as I thought of ways to kill him.

"Jake, Jake." Bella whispered harshly as she shook me from my trance I relaxed my fists to find my nails broke skin and I was bleeding.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"What do you think?" I retorted.

"I guess that was a stupid question huh?"

"Yea, a real stupid one."

"Alice is not going to give up with Renesmee trying to regain her memories don't worry." She encouraged but I could see deception in her eyes. I jumped as her ice cold hands took mine, I already stopped bleeding externally but my heart wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

We didn't talk the rest of the trip just sitting in silence listening to the other conversations. One couple was talking about how fun they had on their honey-moon another talked about planning their wedding after getting engaged in Italy, there was also a family that was talking of the "extraordinary destination wedding their daughter just had" and finally a family that had a curly haired girl about 2 and I swore it could've been Nessie's twin.

The mother had the same hair as the daughter and the father had big black eyes also the same as their daughter. The three of them were playing peek-a-boo and no matter how many times the mother and father said peek-a-boo the little girl still laughed her high soprano laugh that cut through me like a knife through butter because that little girl was Nessie's twin inside and out.

"Bella, don't you think." I asked turning back around,

"I know I was looking at her too for the longest time. Funny how the world does everything in its power to remind us of everything we don't have." She chuckled to herself. I got up swiftly locking myself in the bathroom.

I took a look at myself in the mirror and was disgusted. I looked like a monster. My eyes were puffy and red a clear sigh I had been crying, my hair was uncombed so that I looked like a mad scientist and you could see faint streaks down my cheeks of evaporated water. My head pounded and my heart ached for a warm bed where I could curl up and cry in private like a little girl.

After washing my face and much stalling finally someone knocked on the door.

"Just a minute." I muttered. I opened the door to find the mother of that same little girl waiting.

"Sorry." I whispered and the mother nodded calling the little girl to follow her but instead we both just stared at each other.

"Carlie, Carlie. Come on now say bye-bye to the nice man." The mother called giving up and yanking the girl inside." Bella was right the world defiantly liked to kick people while their down. Out of all the people in the plane they were the ones that had to go and out of all the names they chose Nessie's middle name.

"I heard." Bella said.

"Mmm." Was all I could get out. Bella shrugged turning back to her book.

"If everyone could please take their seats we will be arriving in Portland momentarily." The flight attendant called. The plane bounced a few times but we landed and got off the plane. While waiting for our luggage Bella's phone rang."

"Hello?-Oh hey honey.-Yes we landed just waiting.-No my cars still here. - later.-Love you too." I looked at her waiting for her to explain.

"It was Edward he was worried to say the least. Oh look our luggage." She chimed changing the subject. We walked carrying what little we had to her car. I took a deep breath ready to speak when Bella screamed.

"HELLO! Oh Alice, I miss you already please tell me everything! Is she okay? How is it? Does she believe you?!" I stepped closer so I could listen to both sides of the story.

"_I miss you too and everything is sort of fine."_

"What do you mean sort-of?"

"_Well. If we want her to remember before the wedding we're gunna need a lot of help." _

"WHY? What is going on?"

"_She doesn't want to plan her "dream wedding" with a stranger and if Aro ever touches me or Nessie he's going to know."_

"Damn. Umm. Okay make connections to our names."

"_I don't get it." _

"I mean like use Roses as the flower and say this is who is going to give you your bouquet before you walk down. Then you'll show her Rosalie's picture with the actual Rose. You get it?"

"_Yes, but Aro is still going to see." _

"Don't let him."

"_Bella it's not that simple. Oh no Jane's coming I got to go. Tell everyone I love them and I will be able to do this." _With that the phone went dead.

"I suppose you heard all that." Bella said getting into the car.

"Yes. Somewhere deep down I know Alice can do this." I tried to keep my voice steady.

"Alice can do a lot of things but saving our family from the most powerful clan that erased Nessie's mind just might be one thing she can't do." Bella banged her head against the steering wheel sniffing away her "tears".

"Bella if you need to cry go ahead you haven't cried, or whatever it is you do, you're her mother it would be insane if you didn't just let it out." I was sick of being the only one who did cry. Then as if on cue Bella started into hysterics of screeching and blubbering. I got out of the car lifting Bella up and laying her in the back seat so I could drive.

The whole drive home and even entering the dismal house Bella cried and screamed like a 5 year old having a tantrum.

"Bella. Sweet heart, come here." Edward cooed as we entered the door. Bella fell into his arms dragging them both down to the couch.

"Where's Alice?" Esme spoke up from the kitchen.

"She's planning the wedding." Bella screeched.

"Wedding?" Rosalie cried from the top of the stairs.

"Yes. They decided that it wasn't safe for a vampire and werewolf to have children so they took away the one she had and to make sure they wouldn't have anymore they forced Nessie to marry Marcus." I explained burying my head in my hands.

"How'd they force her?" Carlisle asked.

"It seems Jeremy and Roxy were vampires and Jeremy can erase memories." I explained.

"That son-of-a-bitch." Emmett yelled from next to Rosalie.

"Are you sure?" Carlisle inquired.

"NO! We felt like leaving her there. YES! We're sure. These dry tears are proof." Bella shrieked again punching a pillow.

"Bella maybe you should go home and get some rest." Edward soothed her hair down.

"NO! I don't want to go back there. It smells like her and everytime I walk anywhere it reminds me of my daughter, who doesn't remeber one thing about her family. I can't take it anymore! I want my baby back!" Bella's voice was so high pitched that my ears started ringing and I was so afraid of that look in her eyes I stepped back towads the steps.

"Did anything else happen?" Edward asked.

"Why don't you just read my mind." I snapped. Couldn't they see I was in distress maybe I wasn't as off my rez as Bella but I was sure close enough to start screaming bloody murder.

"That wouldn't be fair to everyone else." He paused and then mouthed "Sorry."

"Because the wedding is going to be in 1 month Alice was allowed to stay and plan the wedding but what they don't know is that we know there is a way to get Nessie to remember her old thoughts." I cringed at the the sound of her name. "It seems Jane slipped up without knowing it and well we're going to test this theory."

"Sorry to be the realist but what if it doesn't work?" Edward asked trying to whisper it so Bella wouldn't hear.

"We have no clue." I muttered as I realized what if Alice and Bella were just trying to see the bright side and misunderstood what Jane said? What were we supposed to do when Alice came back telling us there was no hope even less hope then there was now? I saw Esme sniffling as she cut up some steak that was going to be cooked for me. The steel of the knife hit the light perfectly shimmering as if to beckon me to stick it through my heart so I wouldn't have to live through thus heartache that made my chest feel like a ton. Before I knew it my feet were walking over to the kitchen I started to reach out to snatch the knife and welcome death with open arms but the next thing I knew I was being thrown on the ground and pinned down with ice cold hands.

"I think you need to sleep." Edward commanded staring me down through narrowed eyes. I swallowed shaking off the reminents of my first suicide attempt. I nodded getting up and running up the stairs towards Nessie's room. I opewned the door and her smell hit me and I was in heavan. I sank down on her bed and her smell floated up like little clouds of joy. As I turned over I found the last pair of clothes she wore which also held my smell too. I closed my eyes burying my face into her pillow and right before I drifted asleep I smelt Blondie walk in her room and sit by the windows. For the first time in years I didn't have the strength to argue with her but instead let her in to my heavan.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

NESSIE'S POV

"I want black and gold throughout the room." I smiled running my fingers along the gold silk and black lace that was brought to me.

"Okay wow this is perfect!" Alice chirped smiling at me suspiciosly.

"I know! Isn't this?" I smiled again. Watching her look through her bag and take out her wallet. She was flipping through until she found something and handed it to me. It was a picture of me and that same tan guy who I recalled his name to be Jacob Black.

"Where did you get this?" I asked.

"It was your sweet sixteen party in Vegas." She explained searching my face.

"Can you please stop telling me I lived a life that I didn't." I screeched tossing the picture back at her.

"Please just hear me out. Jeremy can erase thoughts and that is exactly what he has done to you. My last name and the brunette girl's last name is Cullen just like yours. Did you see any resmeblence?" She asked taking out another picture this time it was Isabella and some man. I studied the picture and my self in the mirror.

"Well... My eyes are the same color as Isabella's and I have the same color hair as who ever this man is but brown eyes and bronze are common." I said.

"No especially when it's the same exact coloring and when two people get together and have a child aka Renesmee Carlie Cullen." Alice smiled pretty pleased that I was starting to wonder is that why I felt so empty? I chewed my lip contemplating what to do next.

'Umm can you see if we have any other colors?" I asked changing the subject. Alice's smile dropped and she nodded in agreement to get more colors. While she sauntered out I went to her bag and looked through the rest of the pictures. There were tons a lot with me and Jacob. I also noted what seemed to be a family portrait, there was 6 more people including me Alice, Isabella and Jacob. I also spotted her phone so I picked it up and went through the contact list. I pressed okay when I got to Jacob's name.

"Hello." He said grogily. I didn't say a thing not even breathed.

"Hello? Alice? Is everything ok? How is Nessie? Does she remeber? Alice why aren't you answering? Tell me does she remember that she loves me?" His voice was getting louder and I heard light footsteps walking towards me I closed the phone and threw it back in the bag along with the other pictures.

"They will get more colors tonight." She said sitting down.

"I don't care. Spill." I said enthused sitting on the floor my Alice's feet ready to hear her side of this twisted story.

---You read now review---


	15. Bella, Edward, Emmett, Rose and Plots

**A/N: This is long and the beginning muight be confusing due to me trying to make sense of all the ideas in my head. So if you have questions just ask but otherwise enjoy.**

15)Bella, Edward, Emmett, Rose and Plots

"Nessie I'm going to need you to put full faith in me from now on and no matter what I say you are going to have to believe me. None of this is going make sense for the longest time but if you don't want a full out war between the Cullen's and the Volturi you will have to put your full attention towards this so please listen." Alice begged.

"As much as I believe I belong here there is this part of me that just feels…empty."

"That's good well not good but it means you know something is not right. So where do I begin?" Alice wondered looking through her pictures.

"Alright." She continued. "This girl here you know to be Isabella aka Bella. You see she was a human before but then she moved and met us." She said pointing to the pale ones in the family portrait. "She fell madly in love with Edward Cullen. After a few years they were married and pregnant with you."

"Me?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes. Which would explain why you are a half vampire half human."

"But Bella is a vampire I smelt her."  
"That's because right after she gave birth to you she would not survive you were just too strong for her and Edward turned her into one. Then Bella's best friend Jacob, who you know, saw you and imprinted." I gave her a blank stare and Alice nodded ready to elaborate.

"Jacob is a shape-shifter he is another mythical creature that changes into a wolf. In their culture when the shape-shifter sees someone special they will immediately imprint, which is where, all their other "lines" break and they are held down by this one person. Jacob has imprinted on you and he only loves you for all of eternity."

"Do they know?" I referenced to Aro and Marcus.

"They do which is why they took you away. It seems to be that you were with child, Jacob's child because you two got married about 2 months ago. Yes it would be 2 months ago today July 10th you got married to your once true love. Oh which reminds me happy birthday!"

"Already? September 10th is my birthday?"

"Yes. Happy 17th!"

"So my birthday and anniversary fall on the same day. That's nice I guess, if you remember it." I added.

"Yes but like I was saying, Jacob loves you more than he loves his family, himself, his sisters he would literally kiss the ground you walked on if you asked him to. That's how much it hurts him to see you with some other guy and not realize you are the cause of what could be the demise of Jacob Black." I looked past Alice remembering watching him cry and shake as he watched me being held my Marcus, my future husband, because he was already my husband if what they Cullen's were saying was true or maybe they were the ones trying to hurt me not the other way around.

"How do I know your not making this up to try an hurt me or something?"

"Renesmee please I need your support I wouldn't lie to you not when you meant so much to our whole entire family. Renesmee Carlie Cullen just please is all I can say please try and remember."

"How am I supposed to try and remember?"

"That's what were working on. Now if you would let me continue." I nodded my head in agreement.

"Okay so you and Jacob are married and had a kid together but I'm guessing one of them took care of it. Now this is going to be long because I have to fit 7 years of life into less than one month. To begin lets start with Bella; your mother. This is what she looks like." She held out another picture of me with my "mother" Bella was even prettier in this picture than before with long brown perfectly wavy hair, the perfect shaped nose, lips that were just right and skin as white as mine her eyes were red in this picture and not black like when I first saw her but she was still pretty.

"She loves you very much and can shield people's thoughts which is going to come in handy but more on that later. When you get out of the carriage getting ready to get married you are going to see a shield like that one." She pointed to the coat of arms the Volturi held. "When you see that you will see Bella next to it. So remember anytime you see that shield think Bella and try to force your memory to pull out little bits of information about her."

"How if they erased my memory I shouldn't remember anything."

"You shouldn't but what seems to happen is that Jeremy can make you forget what he needs you to forget so in this case it was everything but like most other powers of vampires its all mentally so in the beginning its strong but if you force yourself to remember you might be able to. Just like when you are first turned into a vampire your human life is dull but if you force yourself to think about it those memories won't leave."

"I'll try." I didn't believe that I going to be able to magically have my thoughts back.

"Anyway remember when you step out of the carriage you'll see Bella with a shield and they are all over this place so it should help you associate the two. Next up would be Edward; your father." She again pointed him out, his hair was like mine and I could see the resembalance because he had that crooked smile that Marcus complimented me on many times.

"Edward can read thoughts. So when you get out of the carriage Bella is going to block all our thoughts and Edward is going to scan their minds for any sense of what they plan to do. After he will inform us and we will carry out what needs to be done. In order for you to remember him this song." She played a piece of a piano playing. "Will be played when you get out so you will see him and hear the song."

"Okay but one thing why do I have to remember you guys?" I asked.

"Because don't you want to live your normal life?"

"Sure but if you say that the Volturi is as strong as they are then won't they just crush you all?"

"We defeated them once before we can do it again. Besides if we do fight them it would be best to have the one thing they want on our side with her thoughts of why she is fighting." I could see Alice was starting to hold back her dry tears.

"oh."I said with little hope that this would work out I had no recollection of anything.

"Yes so. Now your going to have to remember more like Emmett." She pointed to the muscular one with short black in the picture. "He is your uncle and as you used to call him a giant teddy bear. So you see the picture of the bear on the shield?"

"That reperesents my mother, yes."

"Nice, but any way when you look at that think of Emmett. He is the strength so you will see him standing with bella and in case any member tries to hurt any of us he will be the first to take them down. Now for our last person of the day. Rosalie." Alice pointed her out with long blonde hair, a tall frame, and prettier than Bella. "This one should be easy all you have to do is remember rose's for Rosalie. She will give you roses to walk down the aisle with and I will also get some so you can look at them and well remember."

"Alright lets go feeding." Jane called interuppting us. I stood up being led out to the room that held our meals. As we passed by I felt Marcus flank in on my left side putting his arm around my waist. I had to divert my thoughts knowing if I touched him, no matter how strange it felt now that I sort of knew what was going on, I still had to make sure I didn't slip up.

As we stepped into the darkened room I heard the voices yelling our for help in all sorts of languages.

"Ladies first." Marcus teased pushing my forward into the crowd. I sauntered through the room taking in the smell of flesh being broken and the ringing of death cries in my head.

"Please, please, let me go!" I stood looking at a boy about 16 with his hands defensivley up trying to block me. I bit my lower lip feeling for this boy who had his whole life ahead of him and I was going to murder him.

"Go ahead. They don't bite." Aro joked with me. I chuckled nervously as I pounced for the boys neck. I drained the blood quickly out of him and fleeing for my room.

"Renesmee darling are you alright?" It was Marcus.

"Yeah." My voice cracked as I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Don't be upset. It's just a small price we pay for being this way."

"Small price? Its a life!" I got up abruptley heading for the door.

"Yes it is but we wouldn't want to kill off a wonderful life like yours." He smoothed my hair kissing me on the lips.

"It's late I should get some sleep." I lied walking over to the bed. Marcus followed me getting into the bed with me.

"What are you doing?" I asked inching away.

"I'm not going to leave you alone every night. Besides we need to talk." I swallowed hard wondering if he knew what me and Alice were doing.

"I'm going to need your help." He continued. "You see I'm sick of taking orders for literally ever and I think its about time a new person comes to power."

"I don't understand." I confessed.

"Here." He said reaching over to the table and handing me a leather covered book. I opened it to find plans, pictures and dates written through out it.

"What is this?"

"Sshh. I along with Jeremy, Roxy and now you are plotting to take over the Volturi. Roxy and Jeremy didn't kidnap you because of Aro it was because of me but we had to make up something for Aro."

"W...Wh...What!? Are you insane that is crazy."

"Not really. Jeremy has already worked his magic on you now all we need is a take down of the entire guard and the power is ours. Think about you could be Queen of the Vampires." I saw drive in his eyes and I knew I could work this to my advantage.

"Are you serious like dead serious about this?" I asked.

"Insanley. This book has everthing you need to know about the Volturi."

"So why do you need me?"

"No one would expect it at a wedding and besides your gift made them back down from killing you previously why shouldn't they listen now?" I knew I shouldn't trust Marcus but there was a strange air that this was the only chance of me getting out of here. I said my prayers and hoped that I was about to do the right thing.

"Okay under 1 condition, I'll help you if you can give me back all my thoughts, yes I know I'm related to the Cullens and married so if you give me back my thoughts and let me live my life. I will help revolt and maybe even be a leader." Marcus looked deep in my eyes for a while thinking about my proposal than a sly smile came over his face and he spoke one word in a soft but serious tone, "Deal."

---Lets review!---


	16. The Last Person

**A/N: Some people might start hating some of the characters in this chapter but don't stop reading and don't stop reviewing!! Enjoy…**

16) The Last Person

It was one week, two days and three hours since she left me. As soon as I got back from being kidnapped. I crossed the line locking myself in her room. I buried myself in her scent, I took all the pictures I had of her and hung them up and I knew I should be trying to save my damsel in distress but I couldn't, it was if my life was completely over.

I didn't phase anymore there was no energy for that all my energy was spent crying and screaming. Sometimes late at night Blondie would come in touching the different pictures muttering her name softly until I could hear her trying to hold back her dry tears and run out of the room. Bella never came in she just moved slowly, her eyes always wide and black. She tried to act normal talking about the weather or the hunting trip she planned on taking but never took it. Edward tried to comfort her but she didn't even look at him ever. If he came with in two feet she would move to across the room. I understood where she was coming from sometimes when Edward came in trying to encourage me to get out from my shell I saw her in him, heard her in him. Her color hair was his color hair; his nose was her nose, the perfect shape of his eyes mimicked hers and that crooked smile. There was a picture of Nessie and Bella, as a human, side by side; with the same milk-chocolate eyes that could melt anyone's heart those two pictures were where Edward lingered for a few minutes at a time.

Before I could start cursing and crying like a little girl I heard Rosalie scream from downstairs and someone running up the stairs.

"Jacob, we need you to come out this is important." I heard Bella's voice crack. I stood up slowly, walking heavily to the door and down the stairs. I felt like a zombie and as I passed the mirror I saw my reflection it didn't even look like me. My hair was shaggy, my eyes had dark circles and were blood shot, I looked like I felt.

"What is it?" Emmett asked reaching for the phone Rosalie held.

"It's Alice on the other line."

"Put it on speaker." Esme said.

"Hello? Alice? You there?" Edward asked taking the phone.

_Yeah I'm here. _She chimed.

"What is it?" Blondie asked taking the phone back.

_I don't think Nessie will be able to remember anything and even if she does I won't be able to ask because she is always by Marcus' side now. What am I supposed to do? _

"Tell him its girl stuff." Emmett joked. Bella hit him that it knocked him to the ground.

"Its not funny." She sneered.

_Oh Bella what if I can't do this. What if I mess up? Bella you know I'm no use without my visions my head is killing me because I can't tell what is going to happen. Nessie is blocking me and it's so frustrating. _

"You will do fine. I put my full faith in you." Bella said looking around the room but never meeting any ones gaze.

_That's my point. You and Jake both have full faith that I can build a broken person just like new again, but what if I can't. Its not like I studied this. Trying to force someone to remember is not on my resume. _

Alice just calm down. You will do great. Just tell her about what she has done.

_I don't know what she has done. You let her out all the time that Jacob would know what she does. _

"Well Jacob is in no condition to see her." Edward informed Alice and who was he to tell Alice what I was ready to do. If anything I was in the best shape to see my beauty, I might stop moping around here like it's my job.

_Shot. Sorry to cut it short again but here they come. By the way the wedding will be October 8__th__ and you all will be coming. Bye love you all._

And with that she hung up. Bella started whimpering along with Rosalie so the both of them took off upstairs and I was left with Edward who then went to play the piano and Emmett and Jasper who went into the forest along with Carlisle and Esme. Once again I was all alone, just I, alone, no Nessie, no, no one, just I and my pathetic tears. I didn't want to move but my feet started to run and before I could control myself I was flying through the air with pieces of clothing being ripped to shreds. My claws ripped the dirt straight from underneath me as I ran for miles upon miles the same route I took when I saw Nessie bleeding to death just a week ago. I ran for probably an hour until I was close enough home I recognized the streets. Some people might've seen a stray horse sized wolf running through town but what did I care. They could shoot me down for all I cared. I would like to have a dirt nap at the moment.

_"JAKE! Oh thank god you're okay. I was so worried I mean I guess I should've known you were at the Cullen's like Embry said but a part of me still thought you were off running again and wouldn't answer us. I'm so sorry but Billy has really missed you and told us to tell you 'come home kid, its probably best to be with your family now.' I told him he wouldn't listen but he insisted I told you. So here I am telling you. Oh Jake I'm so…" _

"_Seth, Shut Up!" _I screamed back.

"_But Jake, it's been a week Edward told us what had happened but told us not to come by until you were ready. How have you been?"_

"_Look around my head it's not like I really need to tell you." _

There was silence for a few minutes until Leah interrupted,

"_Look who decided to come out of the bloodsuckers cave." _

"_No welcome back Jacob. I'm so glad my alpha didn't jump off a cliff?"_ I retorted back. I felt her sigh as her mind flicked through the farewell scene.

"_Sorry master. I'm so happy your not dead well physically at least."_ I flinched noting how true her words were I would've been better off at the Cullen's crying. No one should be let into my brain; it was dark and revolting for even me to think of. So many thoughts swam around like a bunch of sharks. Every way I could think of to kill myself, or every memory of that night even the good one's bit down with full force on my brain tearing away the sanity.

"_JACOB! Hey, I thought we lost you forever." _Quil screamed in my head. I could feel his pace increasing and the way his claws pulled the dirt up to reach us in the clearing. He also huffed a few times as he picked through my head. As he reached us he tackled me pushing me to the ground I wasn't in the mood to push back.

"_How've you been?" _There was sympathy in his voice as he tried to act nonchalant with my thoughts.

"_Defiantly could've been better. Actually death looks more pleasing now." _

"_Aw Jake. Come one don't think like that. You know she doesn't know what is going on even." _Seth cheered.

"_My point exactly. It would be different if she knew what was going on but no she thinks her fantasy is coming true with a leech but truth be told she already had her fantasy with me." _

He shrugged and started to pace around.

_"I see you are invited to the wedding."_ Leah chuckled while she filed through my thought_s. _

_"Yeah and…"_

_"You gunna go?"_

_"I kind of have to that's where she is going to remember us all and we will all live happily ever after." _

_"You believe that crap?" _Leah asked.

_"Not a bit, but by the off chance she does I would like to be there." _

_"Well have fun then. Maybe we should all pick out your tux and then we can get our hair done and oh oh our nails. Oh I've waited forever for your wedding day. Wait you already had yours and wait Renesmee married you and is now marrying the strongest coven ever. Darn I wish I could be there on such a joyous day." _Leah smirked sarcastically.

_"Shut the hell up Leah. Yeah I get it its not going to work but some people are a little more optimistic than you. So just go die." _I felt Leah flinch at the end of my rant and once my feelings calmed down I started to apologize but she just stood there not moving and barely comprehending what I'm saying.

_"Please Leah say something." _I begged.

_"No… I understand… sorry…uhhhh…I got to go… come on Seth." _Seth ran right after her just as confused as any of us were at this point.

_"Sorry Jake. Do you want help or something?" _Embry asked breaking the silence.

_"What are you my therapist now? Unless you can turn into a wizard and bring my life back again. No I don't need help." _My emotions snapped again as I yelled at Embry. He didn't flinch like Leah but just stood there for awhile thinking about what to say.

_"Jacob, this is going to seem really harsh but you need to stop taking your anger for some bloodsuckers out on your friends. We are here to try and help you and sure I know what Leah said was wrong but she knows what its like to loose somebody you love more than life so maybe you should try to talk to her again and see if she can help you out in anyway. Just march your furry ass over to Volterra and fight for what is rightfully yours because if I have to be inside your head for a long time I rather not be in your current suicidal condition." _I took in what he had to say and let it settle in. He was right I needed to talk to someone who knew what it was like to loose someone but it wasn't going to be Leah.

I ran back to the Cullen's house and pulled Bella outside to talk.

"What is your problem? I was in the middle of a conversation." Bella whined.

"Okay that's great. How'd you get over Edward when he left?" I stated bluntly.

"Look Jake I might not remember a lot from my human life and I tried to forget that one but I didn't and it still hurts to think about it so if you don't mind that I'm trying to cope with one loss I don't need to think about others." Bella said walking away until I caught her by her arm.

"God Jake just leave me alone."

"No we need to talk." I begged.

"Then what? What is so important?!" Bella snapped. Her eyes were black and she looked paler than usual.

"I thought you could help me but I guess you don't want to help a poor soul like me." I said letting go of her. She sighed, closing her eyes and then stepped closer to me.

"Sorry but seriously a poor soul like you? If you haven't realized Jacob Black but there are more people in her life than just you that cared about her. So with that said what is it?"

"I can't live like this for a month. Bella, I'm going insane. I can't eat, sleep, breathe, and walk without her on my mind. Is this what you felt like and if it is I'm sorry."

"Yeah it was. But I didn't get over it and when I just thought I did it was because of you. You got me through dealing with Edward and now Edward is helping me stay a bit sane so as for you I don't know whom you can turn to. Honestly, you're going to have to stick it out until we leave for Volterra." And like that she patted my shoulder and turned back into the house. I was left outside with my mouth open and my thoughts blank. I stood like that for a while until it started raining and I collapsed onto the wet ground that soaked through my clothes just like the truth of what Bella said finally hit me to the core and made me scream out profanity.

No Cullen came to see if I was okay except Rosalie. Who sank down onto the wet grass and screamed out unmentionable words and we both started laughing psychotically. The last person I thought to come out and comfort me did just that by simply laying there with me and with out saying a word I knew she felt the same as me.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nessie's POV

"You want to do what?" Alice asked in disbelief.

"You heard us. It will work. Believe me." I said crossing my fingers she would give in.

"You're all insane. I don't know what would drive people to most likely get killed but because it will do some good to the issue I have…fine." Alice breathed shaking her head.

"Good. So we will keep Renesmee away from you as much as possible so you can see anything that is going on and Jeremy won't you give back her thoughts." Marcus snapped his fingers for Jeremy to step forward.

"Wait you can give back thoughts?" I asked.

"Yeah. I mean your thoughts would've come back eventually like in few weeks because its not a set thing. But yea I store your thoughts just incase."

"That's awesome." I said. Jeremy held out his hand for me to do the same and as his ice cold hand touched mine I felt a wave of relief wash over me as all the thoughts fit back into place like they were before. I stood there for some time remembering everything I was missing. My family, my husband, my marriage…

"Renesmee is everything all right?" Marcus asked putting his arms around me.

"Everything is fine. I know what you were talking about now Alice. I am married to Jake so what does that mean for this wedding?" I skipped around the room noticing how complete I felt.

"Well the take down is going to happen at the wedding. We will walk down and Jeremy will erase all their thoughts as Roxy forces all of them to walk into the room behind the alter and that's where we will light a fire." Marcus explained.

"Just like that?" Alice was skeptical.

"Well there is more but that is the basis. The rest is in the book that Renesmee is holding onto." Alice crinkled her nose as she took a seat rubbing her temples.

"Alice, won't you come with us so you can try to see something." Roxy offered. Alice stood up waving goodbye and walking away with Jeremy and Roxy.

"You think this is going to work?" I asked this time.

"They won't expect it which is the best and as long as you do what you are told everything will be perfect, just like you." Marcus complimented. He took my face in his hands and kissed my lips no matter how much I knew I should stoop this and say I'm married to a wonderful man. I couldn't Marcus had a grip on my heart along with Jake.

I hoped into his arms as he walked over to the bed with me. We fell on top of each other still holding our passionate kiss and before I could even think of trying to let go. The both of us were already out of our clothes. I broke away staring at him trying to find words to tell him to stop but my emotions ran high through my blood and we were falling back into where we were before.

His body was hard and cold but it felt amazing as he kissed me up and down making my skin tingle. It was different from when Jake kissed me as I remembered that was hot on hot this was cold on hot: fire and ice. Who ever said those two don't mix was wrong. I was in bliss right then and there. Marcus, my sort of future husband, was the last person I thought would make me feel this good by simply having intercourse with them but whatever I was happy.

I woke up the next morning in a big bed by myself looking around and found a note written in beautiful script.

_Nessie,_

_Last night was wonderful. I didn't mean to leave you before you woke up but Aro needed my help so as a "loyal" leader I went away. I informed Roxy to wait for you and escort you down. Until my eyes see your gorgeous figure again,_

_Your humble servant Marcus_

As I finished reading I burst into tears when finally all my hormones were cooled down and I was using my sensible brain again I realized I just ended my own life.


	17. I love himI love him not Crap

**a/n: Once again you might find yourself hating Nessie but this only the beginning of her problems. So please read and enjoy...**

17) I love him/I love him not.

Crap/ I love them both

"Ro…Roxy. Are you there?" I called out into the dark hall.

"Yes just as sec." She answered and before long she materialized out of nowhere.

"Are you ready to go eat?" She asked. I studied her face for a while but there was no sign that she knew what I did last night because I was pretty sure we weren't that quiet.

"Yes. Just let me get dressed first." She nodded her head and walked off towards the door. I took my time getting ready realizing that I was going to have to face Alice, the one who could tell the future, what happened between us last night who were supposed to be our sworn enemies. Alice was like my mother now-a-days making sure I stayed within my limits and I was afraid of what she would have to say about "my colossal mistake".

"Is everything alright?" Roxy asked as we walked to the dinning area.

"Just dandy." I muttered.

"If you need to talk I'm here." She offered. I took her hand to stop her from walking any more and pulled her into a small indent in the wall.

"Have you ever messed up big time when you got a second chance?"

"I supposed like once on a test I got a 40 on the teacher let me re-take it but I didn't study at all so I got a 30 the second time."

"That's not big."

"It was a final?" She added. I chuckled a little realizing maybe I was the only idiot to ruin my life after I was allowed to take back my old one but no I had to be a moron because I was still only 7 years old at heart.

"I mean like major like you already had everything you wished for and then you got it taken away and then my the grace of god you were allowed to have your fantasy life back. Has that ever happened?" She smiled in an understanding way then spoke,

"Look if you are talking about what happened between Marcus and you last night and how you are married to a totally gorgeous guy back in Portland I can't say that has ever happened to me. But I can say this I before I was changed I had everything, my father was rich and bought me whatever I wanted my mom was an up and coming actress which made me popular at school. I could get any boy I wanted even if I had a long-term boyfriend that we promised we would marry and I was shallow and a bitch that's what I thought my perfect life meant. Then I was attacked by a mob of vamps and when I woke up I screamed and kicked and tried to cry because I was a freak. I found out that I was to fight this powerful coven, The Volturi, along with Jeremy and many others we tried to but the Volturi did kill off our leaders." She shuddered as I could tell she was remembering the gruesome fight I could only imagine ensued. "The Volturi gave me a chance to re-start and change my ways after a few days being here I finally escaped running for I don't know where it turns out being in bright Italy and trying to hide from vamps is hard but I lived on the streets for a good month. So yeah I messed up just like you but I'm fine and enjoy it here point of this story is you just need to find your niche."

"But what if you don't know where that is?"

"It will come to you. Now come on I think Jeremy actually cooked cause it smells disgusting." She said walking in front of me.

"I think it smells good like…chocolate chip pancakes!" I squealed as my real memories flooded back to when Jacob would come over and we would snuggle on the couch together drowning our home made, by Esme, chocolate chip pancakes in syrup and watch reruns of Will and Grace.

"Umm sure, they smell wretched though." Roxy added breaking my trance and leading me to the table. That had real food on it. Alice sat down across from me with the book of wedding plans and I studied her face trying to see if she knew about last night but she smiled briefly. I smiled back but realized neither of our smiles reached our eyes.

"I don't think I can get the hibiscus plant in time so is there another flower you would like?" Alice asked laying out samples of fabrics and jewels.

"Okay no problem how about we go with orchids." I offered. She nodded her head writing it down I felt cold lips touch the side of my cheek and my mouth lifted into a pleased smile but I heard Alice let out a disgruntled sigh and moved away from Marcus.

"What is my favorite person doing today?" He asked holding my hand under the table.

"We are planning to pick out a dress." Alice chirped getting back to her old excited about shopping self.

"That would explain the many garment bags hanging in our room." He squeezed my hand smiling brilliantly and it made me feel all happy and giddy inside. STOP! I told myself I can't I love Jacob, don't I? Yes! He was my husband, but that was before I knew such a guy like Marcus existed. I needed to get a hold of myself. I was going to leave Marcus the second I saw Jacob's gorgeous face. As I stole a glance at Marcus I noticed he wasn't to bad either sure he was another unnaturally pale even for vamps who did threaten to kill me 6 years ago but hey, forgive and forget, right? I did love Jacob with my heart because I could remember the feelings I got whenever I thought about him he made me feel whole and complete like I was invincible. But me being me and not being able to focus I got lost in a whirlwind of images. It was like my mind had a mind of its own and decided to create a Venn diagram comparing both of them. Also because life was never easy both sides of those circles were great at least I thought so.

UGH! Why was my mind so against me sometimes? I just wanted to talk to someone who could help me but who its not like I was BFFL with any of the vamps here. Jane, well why in the world would I talk to that insane creature, I do not know; Heidi well she would be too busy finding poor victims and I'm pretty sure she was heartless; Renata, yeah like I could get any where near her with Aro around and still alive (tehe not for long), Lindsay the one who worked the desk, hmm she seemed nice but probably answered to Aro more than I did, which left Marcus, umm duh he would tell me to pick him; Alice, my second favorite aunt right after Rose, she would probably tell me to take Jake because she was battling for 6 other hearts besides her own.

I could just cry right now. Why did I have to be a stupid teenager and have my heart fall for two guys when I was married to one and marrying another (that was the outsider plan).

"Nessie? Nessie? Are you okay?" I could hear Alice call from a distance as I re arranged my thoughts to focus back where I was.

"Yeah I'm fine sorry just a mental rant." I laughed nervously looking around seeing 2 pairs of worried eyes watching me.

"Don't you want to see your dresses?" Alice asked putting her hand on top of mine. I nodded slowly as I stood up kissing Marcus good-bye and watching Alice shake her head in disapproval.

"Nessie. I'm here to help save you and your family but if you can't show a little effort towards that I might as well leave." Alice's voice was harsh and her face looked like stone.

"What are you talking about?" I said playing dumb.

"Just stop playing the damsel in distress role. You know and we all know what happened between you and your _lover _last night. It's sick and should be stopped by you. You! Should be saying no I'm married, happily at that! But no you're going off acting like you don't know what the hell is going on. But you can't play that card any more. You have your memory back so stop being some…some…whore and fight for what is yours!" Alice spoke softly but her words ripped through me like acid.

She was right in any other world sneaking around and being happy with some other guy when you were already married you would be called a whore and thought this isn't a normal scenario considering vamps and shape-shifters co-exist along with strange freaky powers and the occasional vamp-human-hybrid those rules of whore-ism still existed.

"But…I." I stuttered over my words trying to make sense of the mush going on in my brain. The devil was saying _Nessie go ahead give into temptation what people don't know won't hurt them. _On my other shoulder the angel was saying _Nessie you can't keep lying to yourself about your situation just tell Marcus no and stand up for the truth. _I flicked both of them off my shoulder realizing I wasn't alone and had Alice staring at me like I was insane, which I probably was, but what if you had two people who loved you very much one would give you anything and the other could get you anything but very easily take it away with one wrong move.

"I didn't mean to make you cry." Was I crying? Yes I guess I was as I heard the first tear hit the floor. "But I'm trying everything I can all your doing is unweaving what I've sewn so can you please try?" She asked pulling me into a hug, which I immediately pulled out of.

"I can't." So I guess I was going to talk about this with Alice. "I love both of them." I admitted and Alice's face dropped from concern to sheer amusement as she tried to hold back laughter.

"It's not funny." I muttered.

"You're right its just teenage angst. No matter if one did try to kill you and the other would kiss the ground you walk on silly hormonal girls still can't make up their minds."

"Alice geesh okay you find it funny. Where are theses dresses?" I asked impatiently walking off.

"Sorry. But seriously? You like them both?" She tilted her head as if studying me closely.

"Yeah." I sighed taking a seat on the cold floor.

"I guess you are more like your mother than you would like to be." She said sitting next to me. I cocked my head wondering what she meant.

"Your mother had an issue a while back just like yours just maybe not so dangerous. You might have forgotten but Bella had to choose between Edward and Jacob." I cringed remembering that _my _Jacob did once love my mother and ever shared a kiss or two. "It wasn't easy in fact she made her self sick just trying to decide. But she did make the right choice in the end."

"How did she decide?" I asked.

"That's a great question. Hmm. I don't know maybe she needed someone who would put their life on the line for her and not a little lust." She gave me a you-know-who-I'm-talking-about smile and I did. Jacob would no questions asked put his life on the line and there was a doubt that Marcus wasn't just power hungry and would do the same for me but deep inside I knew it was just a lot of lust.

"I'm sorry. I can't really _empathize_. My first memory is of seeing Jasper's face in my future; I always knew that he was where my life was headed. But I can _sympathize_. I'm so sorry you have to choose between two good things." Alice chuckled to herself.

"What?" I asked.

"That's what I told Bella many years ago when she was in this situation."

"And then she made her decision?" I asked hopeful for some guidance.

"No. I don't think it helped very much but then again I'm not in her head. So how about we try on some dresses to clear our minds." I agreed and we walked back to my room where around 20 garment bags were hanging nicely from a rake.

I didn't hear much of what Alice was saying it was all background noise to the bustling thoughts of my own head. I decided to start with whom I would put as Edward and whom I would put as Jacob. Considering I already knew whom Bella had picked. It would seem simple Jacob would be Jake and Marcus would be Edward. But the personalities didn't fit. Sure Jake was still, funny, sarcastic and a realist but Edward was Bella's original and Jake was my original. Edward was defiantly more romantic so that would put Marcus in his place but Marcus also fit into the realist category to make him Jacob.

And Jacob at one point did try to kill me before he knew about the imprint, muahaha, just like Marcus so once again Marcus was in Jake's place but then again he it wasn't like Marcus left because he would hurt me, like Edward, it was because he had to. Marcus and Jake both had a tendency to get intense under certain circumstances, as did Edward and Jake in Bella's life. So that would mean I cast Jacob as Edward and Marcus as Jacob. Right? This was hurting my head.

I decided on a gorgeous dress and wait until a muse hit me with a sign on who I should pick like Roxy said. I said good night to Alice telling her I didn't feel well and was going to lie down for the rest of the night when I heard another heart beat.

"Hey! You." I heard a feminine voice call from the dark. I looked a round figuring I was crazy and kept walking. I felt a shadow over me blocking some of the light and heat being given off.

"Nessie." The voice hissed and I kept walking faster this time. I was scared that this person was going to kill and it's not like I couldn't kill a human easily just by draining its blood and no way was I going to be killed by a few bullets but I still didn't want to face this person.

"Nessie. Come on turn around. I need you." I smelled a familiar smell as this person lurked closer. It smelt good almost like…like Jacob. I turned around so fast I almost gave myself whiplash pulling the person into the light.

"Leah!" I hissed. Was this my sign? I really hoped it was so I would pick Jake wonderful!

"Yeah. Come on I'm busting you out of her." She said grabbing my arm but I yanked her back.

"No you can't." I said shaking my head. Wondering why in the world she out of all people came to save me and why in the world was I saying no?

"Jacob is going to die without you." She answered my mental question realizing she could read my thoughts if I wasn't careful keeping them to myself when she was still keeping a tight grip on me.

"I can't leave here." I whispered ducking her out from the light.

"Okay great. I don't care that you can't we have to. Jacob told me to go die, he might not love me but she has learned to like me and never said anything that harsh to me because he truly felt it when he was phased. I saw it and felt the truth in his words he wanted me to die because of a stupid idiot leech like you. He's going to die without you. Come back." Her voice was a plead and I gave her a blank stare.

"Duh. You don't remember me cuz of another stupid bloodsucker right."

"Leah. I know who you are talking about I know everything I got my memory back." I explained still with a stupid blank expression on my face.

"Great don't care how lets go." She motioned with both hands and started walking off but I didn't move.

"Did you forget how to walk?" She asked.

"No." I answered like she was serious.

"Well what are you waiting for a personal engraved invitation to get out of hell or a knight in shining armor? 'Cuz let me tell you something I'm your knight and this is your invitation." She motioned again.

"I can't leave them."

"Alice will be fine." She was getting frustrated.

"I know but I still can't."

"Are you drunk? You are usually more verbal than this and have a wider vocabulary.

"No. I love him." Wait but I just told myself I loved Jake and was happy to leave so why were my feet stuck to the ground and my mind saying actually more like screaming MARCUS!

"Good tell him that when we get back."

"Marcus." I answered and Leah turned around with a fire in her eyes.

"You! Love! Marcus!" She sneered and with that she slapped me across the face knocking me to the cold ground I felt the air being knocked out of me and color fade as darkness covered me.

----Reviews always are an inspiration:)---


	18. The Truth Is In The Closet

**a/n: Thanks to all that have reviewed it means a lot. This chapter nothing that big happens but it sets the whole scene for the next chapter which should be up quicker than this one hopefully. So as always enjoy...**

18) The Truth Is In The Closet

I woke up in a room I didn't recognize, sure it still had the same brick walls and the same carved marble with ornate leaves along the upper perimeter of the walls but the room was much colder with a single slit for a window. Was I in jail? I blinked to clear my eyes to try and see clearer since the only light was the candle light in the room and some of what came in. I didn't see bars on anything or shackles not even rotting bones. I rubbed the side of my face noticing how sore it was. What happened? Did I get into a fight? No I didn't, well not really at least, I remembered someone slapped me was it Alice? No it couldn't be I just left her before someone hit me.

"Damn I didn't think I hit her that hard." A voice that I recognized whispered from across the room.

"Be quiet your not supposed to be here and unless you want to get killed I'd shut it." Alice ordered standing up.

"Sorry but I was supposed to rescue her not knock her out. Though I think it would be easier to take her back that way." It was Leah. I recalled now that I told her I was in love with Marcus and she hit me as rightfully she should've.

"Sshh. I think she moved." Alice whispered tip toeing closer.

"I'm awake okay." I said sitting up right.

"It took you long enough. I thought I did some major damage to your brain well more than was already done considering the tidbit of info you decided to inform me about when I was coming to bring you back to your actual life. You now Nessie for someone that has everything a girl could want and allegedly says how she loves her _husband _more than anything you really need to learn what that means."

"Enough Leah. You can't yell at her but I can."

"You listen to me now Nessie. As your Aunt Alice I'm here to bring you back home in one piece and buy that I mean body and heart so unless you want to break 6 other hearts I'd start to put my life in order and think about the consequences of what is going to happen in around 2 weeks. Like Leah said you allegedly say you love your _husband _Jacob because I was there, in Vegas remember that, when you vowed to him…"

"Shut the hell up the both of you!" I yelled. Alice stepped backed wide eyed and Leah snorted.

"Yeah how many times and different ways do you want to tell me I messed up and big time. I don't care that you can't empathize or even show some sympathy for what is going on with me I just want the both of you and who ever else knows to get off my back and deal with the fake wedding right now. I'll deal with my emotions because obviously I'm the only one who can." _Right like I was handling my emotions. _"So please lets play pretend and act like everything is fine, alright." I ran my fingers through my hair frustrated and pacing around the room waiting for some one to say some thing.

"Okay that's great and all but what about me?" Leah asked.

"What about you?" Alice sneered. I could tell she was fed up with me and my teenage angst.

"I'm not supposed to be here remember if they find out its over." Leah informed us. Alice and I exchanged a side glance of she has a point so now what?

"How do you feel about closets?" I asked.

"They're okay I guess I mean they hold clothes...NO I'm not being shoved in a fucking closet for 2 weeks no way no how!"

"Keep it down Leah." Alice said as she opened the door to her closet which was actually pretty nice it was a walk in with rows of clothes some that I recognized as her own and others that I didn't. I mean sure it was nice bit it was smaller than mine by a good 10 feet but it was better than then the small closet I had in mind.

"You can stay in here just don't get your dirty paws on any of the fine Italian silk or the wedding dress. Oh and also don't say a word, don't decide to get up and walk around my room or the closet because they will hear you so come on lets get you set up." Alice was talking while clearing some space for Leah in the back corner where her "fall flats" were lined up.

"Like I said before no way no h.."

"Renesmee darling are you in there?" It was Marcus who spoke and knocked on the door.

"Yes just a moment I'm not dressed yet." I called trying to make my voice sound innocent and not like I was hiding another human being in a closet.

"It's not like I haven't seen that gorgeous body before." He called through the door chuckling.

"Perv!" Leah screamed at him while we rushed to shove her in the closet.

"What was that?" Marcus asked.

"Ummm....perm...Nessie wants a perm for the wedding." Alice called back thankfully saving Leah's big mouth. I took a deep breath before opening the door and gasping as once again my heart fluttered seeing him leaning against the door way with a sexy smile on his face. Alice kicked my ankle feeling me give way to lies and temptation.

"What do you want?" Alice asked trying to sound the least bit disgusted.

"It's feeding time for all. Heidi got a ton of college kids. I just love the taste of young blood in the evening." I heard Leah gag in the closet and Marcus took a step to the side to peer around but before he could open his mouth I stepped in front of him holding his face in my hands and kissing him. I heard him moan in the back of his throat as he put his hands under my skirt and intertwining his fingers through my underwear. I heard Alice sweep out of the room but ignored her. After a few minutes of intense making out I pulled away readjusting my clothes and walked off towards the dining hall; I guess you would call it.

As we enetered for what would be the 5th time in two weeks I scanned the room and took my spot next to Jeremy who waved me over. As the unfortunate souls stumbled in talking frantically and sending prayers I notcied these people weren't the same tourists that spoke in 15 different languages these were all American speaking teenagers which made it even worse. sure it was terrible eating people in the first place but now I knew what they were saying and understanding their horror was too much for me. No one else seemed disgusted besides Alice who moved as far away from me as possible. Aro lifted his arms and we were released to eat.

I wandered aimlessly hearing the cries of girls who were my age (physically) and boys who tried to fight back but once the vamps got close enough with their red eyes the boys cried for their family to be safe and well when they left this world. I worked my way to a corner were I notcied a boy and a girl were holding onto each other for dear life. I studied the both of them making my way closer noticing how strange it was that the girl was pale with brown eyes and long curly auburn hair and the boy was tan with shaggy black and black eyes. As if a sign from god I knew who it was suppsoed to be it was spposed to be me and Jake. Tears streamed down my face when Jane ripped the girl from the boys arms and snapped her neck in one swift motion.

"Vanessa!" The boy screamed out as he fell to his knees begging for me not to eat him. I bent down along with him caressing his cheek with my hand studying his strong cheek bones, like Jacobs, his muscualr arms, like Jacobs, his heart that beat fast with adrenanline, like jake's did when he just came back from his patrols. The boys heart beat wet with blood as I could see the little pulses in his neck. I took my nail and cut into his neck he screamed out trying to run away but I had a strong hold this boy. I liked the dark drink that leaked from his neck feeling how warm and full it made me feel. I immediatley tackled him to the ground sinking my teeth in to his neck draining his life away. I walked away and realized my life had spun out of control.

I was a monster now. I ate people and found pleasure in it. I had affairs with semi-strange men. I disobeyed my aunt who always wanted the best for me. And this last incident made my mind finally realize Alice wouldn't tell my family what I was doing she was too good for that but just because I knew she wasn't telling didn't mean I could do what I wanted and that's when it hit me.

I kept blaming the Volturi for Jacob's heart ache but it turned out to be me._ I_ was the person who had such a tight hold on him that _I_ was the one and only person who had enough to suffocate him. I could feel more tears stream down my face noticing my mistake. I ran for the door as fast as ever not watching where I was going I brust through the doors still running for some room and thats when I ran right into my next issue.

"Oww. Nessie you should really look where you're going. But I'm so glad to see you! Oh you look terrible. I'm sorry that was mean. I just...I don't know? I'm just happy its you and not Aro or Jane 'cuz she really scares me." I wiped my tears away from my face standing up and grabbing Seth's arm to shove him along with his sister in Alice's closet.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jacob's POV

"Jacob Black! Get your ass down here now!" I could hear Sam calling from the bottom of the stairs and Edward cursing. I rolled out of my wife's bed stumbling down the stairs noticing how bright it was with all the lights and how mad Sam looked.

"Do you know where your pack is?" Sam asked steeping closer with his fists clenched.

"In Washington." I said lamely.

"Wrong. Embry and Quil are with me outside but Seth and Leah are no where to be found." He sneered.

"Great." I said turning back upstairs not wanting to play guess where furry big ass wolves are.

"Get back down here I'm not done." Sam yelled.

"Sure mom." I said sarcastically sitting on the 5th step.

"UGH. It seems Leah was trying to be nice and Seth wanted to take care of her so they are both in." He stopped taking out a piece a paper and throwing it up to me. It was written in Seth's handwriting.

_Whoever see's this first don't be alarmed and don't come following I'm doing that. Leah being irrational took off on the first plane for Italy. Yeah she went to go rescuse Nessie for Jacob. So I'll be back whenever...I hope. Again don't follow and don't worry we will be home before you know it and oh seeya at the wedding if we don't come home before then!_

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" I asked ripping up the note.

"I wish it was but its not. Thanks to you and your depressing thoughts for some strange reason Leah has put herself and her brother in lethal danger. Do you know how hard it is for her mother not to know if her kids which are her life will ever come back?" Sam was still yelling as he started up the stairs.

"Yeah I know a little something of what's it like to loose someone you love." I had to look away before I started crying like a baby again.

"Sorry Jacob I didn't mean it like that." Sam's voice got quiter and more serious as he started up again. "Look I guess I never said much about your circumstances so I'm sorry to hear what your going through but not to be a downer but you really think you can bring her back again?"

"Yes! We will bring her back again. Now if thats all you can leave." Edward spoke between clenched teeth.

"Edward you said it yourself they are the most powerful coven. You beat them once is it going to work again and you don't have Nessie's mind to help you this time. She won't remember any of you. So do are going to fight a losing battle?" Sam had his leader voice on again and I saw a flash of fear in Edward's eyes but just as soon as it appeared it was gone and he was guarded again.

"Sam, that's my daughter that you're talking about like a pet fish and unlike you we have 6 very willing people to put their lives on the line to save my little girl and I guess Leah and Seth make 8." Edward's voice was just as strong as Sams.

"Leah and Seth are coming back home as soon as I get over there."

"NO! Just stop the both of you. We get it we might not win and we might but its a miracle the both of them haven't returned in a body bag yet so thank our lucky stars that two people were brave enough to do something besides us that just say what we would do but never do. So please shut up and pray everything works out." It was Bella who finally spoke in a strained voice coming from the kitchen. All of us just nodded in agreement and finally after a few minutes Sam speed off going back home. I went back upstairs sitting back down where I spent my lonely days and took out my cell phone.

I dialed Leah's number hoping she might be able to tell me some news. It rang and rang and rang but finally she picked up in a whispered voice.

"Hello?"

_"Hey. Leah its Jacob. Why are you whispering?"_

"'Cuz I don't wanna get killed and besides I'm in a closet." I heard a door creak open in the back ground.

_"Should I ask?"_

"Umm its just Alice and Renesmee needed to hide me and WHAT THE FUCK....SETH!" Leah was still whispering but it was harsh.

"SShhh Leah he has come here to save you or me I'm not sure but just tell him to stay hidden and who are you talking to?" I could hear that sweet musical beautiful voice from the other end. It was Nessie I almost did cartwheels across the room hearing her speak again it was better than I had remembered.

"Jacob are you alright?" It was Leah who broke my happy dance.

"_Yeah its just...Nessie she's there and alive and please Leah let me talk to her."_ I begged.

"I can't she can't know its you or else she might get more confused." Leah stuttered.

_"More confused?"_

"Yeaahhh." She held out the word. "I mean she knows everything she has her memory back." I did another little happy dance. "But its complicated."

_"Nothing can be more complicated then it is now."_ I chuckled.

"Hang up the phone! I have to go back to my room so don't do anything stupid." It was Nessie using her tough yet still so sexy voice. I heard footsteps walking away.

"Ok Jake. I'm just gunna say 'cuz I feel you should know and I might not be into the whole truth thing but I know what you're going through and I'd sit down if I were you." I sat down ready for her to tell me what sounded like bad news the same tone my dad used when my mom died.

"Ugghhh." She groaned into the phone and then blurted out words that cut me to the core making me collapse and fall off the bed into a pile of disgust, angst and more importantly Leah was lieing.

_"Renesmee has been fucking Marcus."_ I repeated slowly and softly.

---Review---


	19. International Hate Renesmee Day

**a/n:Jake finally confronts Nessie and things get a little hurtful. I hope you enjoy this chapter as always and thanks to those who have reviewed it is appreciated! **

19) International Hate Nessie Day

My breath caught in my throat after I repeated words that had to be lies. Yes, lies that all they were. Nessie wouldn't do such a thing. I'm sure her values were still in tact. I heard angry footsteps running back to Leah also Leah cursed into the phone.

"Who the hell are you talking to?!" It was Nessie who was screaming this time.

"The person who should really know what's is going on." Was Leah's answer.

"Guys I told you to keep it down I can hear from like a mile away." I heard Alice chirp coming closer to the phone.

"Sorry." Nessie and Leah both said.

"It's fine but why is Leah on the phone and Nessie why are you crying?" Alice continued.

"_Don't cry baby."_ I yelled through the phone.

"Shut up. She should cry after what she has done." Leah snapped back.

"It's none of your god damn business what I do and certainly none of yours to be telling freely."

"It is my business because I came here to rescue you and you decide even after you know what was going on back home to do it with some leech." I felt my stomach flip as Leah repeated those words again that just had to be lies.

"Stop saying that to whoever is on the phone I don't like my personal life out in the open." I heard her plead for Leah to stop but what was that? Did she just admit to...to... ugh I couldn't even think of the word it hurt me to much.

_"Is it true?" _I spoke.

"Hey Nessie, Jacob wants to know if its true." I could hear the smirk Leah's face probably held.

"Jacob." I could hear her choke out.

"Leah that's just plain mean." Seth reprimanded his sister as usual.

"No what's plain mean is thinking that once the wedding happens she can go back home and live normally and no one but me and Alice will know what fun she's been having at night so what Jacob the one who loves her more than life itself can go back to bed with her thinking she has been faithful to him while over seas. I'm sorry I might be a little messed up and maybe unethical but I know the difference between love and lust. I just thought when Jacob is reunited with her he should know the dirty." Leah's speech ended with a sigh and dead air for a few minutes. I knew Leah better than I had 7 years ago and knew her to be a liar, even if it was for our own good, brutally honest, a little drunk(well a lot actually) but she always made her point and we always knew she wouldn't rant on and on for no reason. I swallowed ready to hang up before I heard Nessie speak in a low strained voice that was tinged with tears.

"C...Ca..an I have the phone."

_"Yes." _I answered for Leah.

"Here." Leah said. I took a deep cleansing breath ready for the worst.

"Hi." She whispered.

_"Hey." _I answered.

"I'm sorry. It's just I don't know. I guess I didn't think it through." I wanted so badly to hang up and march my butt over to Italy but I couldn't move. My mind replayed words over and over again. I wasn't even sure I could form words.

"Jacob please say something." She pleaded.

_"What do you want me to say that you're forgiven and i understand you need another man to meet your needs when I'm not there. Do you want me to say that I could care less that you're humping strange men that you know are your families enemies doesn't bother me one bit. Huh, because I really can't and maybe if you didn't have your memories of us together when you said forever maybe just maybe I could let it go because you didn't know any better but you do Renesmee you know what it feels like when we were together. So does this marriage mean anything to you anymore or do you feel you can get a free ride like Leah said that you'd come back pretending to be so naive and love me like you used to but actually sizing me up to a bloodsucker. So I guess that's what I have to say_." After I finished my screaming I was out of breath and worried that I might've messed things up for us. But then again she did mess them up. I heard her breath heavly in time with me and I could her squeaks when she breathed in from crying. I could feel myself getting ready to say sorry before she spoke again.

"I ate someone that looked like you today." She mumbled acting like I never even spoken. I could hear Leah snort and someone smack her.

_"So you're eating people now?" _Was my response wondering if she even heard me yelling.

"It's the only food here. He looked just like you and he was with his girlfriend Vanessa. I thought you should know that I just turned into a monster."

_"Nessie, it wasn't me and I understand that's the only food but..." _

"The girl Vanessa looked like me with curly hair and big brown eyes. Jane ate her and I went after the boy. His blood exploded in my mouth it was wonderful like when I used to bite you. I left him for death and I believe I did that to you too. I can't take what I've done back and I can't even say that I didn't like doing it 'cuz I did. So please."

_"Please what?"_ I prompted.

"Leah here." She didn't answer my question instead Leah got back on the phone.

"You still want to be married to her?" Leah asked sympathetically for once in her life.

_"I want to be married to the real her not this new... slut."_The words sounded so wierd when describing my wife but I guess I couldn't say that anymore because I married a true to marriage Nessie not a liar about marriage Nessie. I heard Nessie gasp in the background.

_"Did she hear me?"_ I asked.

"You're on speaker." Leah informed me. I sighed laying completely on the floor now rubbing my temples with my free hand.

"Maybe you shouldn't come to the wedding and forget her, for a while." Leah offered.

_"Forget her! Have you lost your mind! I love that women you done dirty with a leech. I can't forgert an imprint Lee. I'm in her room right now where I have been for 3 weeks soaking up every ounce of her. I need her to stay alive but I can't stay alive when she doesn't want me to."_I finshed rolling over to see a note underneath the bed.

"I don't want you to die." Nessie muttered. I barley heard her over the feelings I got when I saw the note I was holding. It was the perfectly written wedding vows she spoke to me in Vegas. I knew this how she felt when she wrote them she always had a way with words but now I knew deep down she still loved me it was just she didn't know what to think anymore.

"Jacob? Is everything alright?" It was Edward knocking on my door.

"Edward! Daddy!" Nessie screeched.

"Jacob I know what's going on I would like you to open up." Edward spoke matter of factly. I rolled to my feet opening the door to see a saddened expression planted on his face and Rosalie. He took the phone from me and Rose walked up to me and pulled me into a hug telling me it would be okay. At first I wanted to pull away at her terrible too sweet smell but I could tell she loved Renesmee just as much as I did. I didn't hug her back but i just let her lean on me for a few seconds. Finally she pulled away and before walking out said,

"That was once in a lifetime and I know what it's like to be hurt by the one you thought was perfect." She flipped her hair back and walked out.

_"Nessie honey are you okay."_ Edward spoke into the phone.

"Oh Daddy! I miss you and every things perfect." I coughed liar when she spoke perfect and Edward looked at me but obviously being a mind reader he knew it was a lie too.

_"Renesmee I'm in the same room as Jacob I know what's going on."_

"Oh. Well how's mom?" She chimed.

_"She could be better but let me say something. What ever you think you can get away with over in Italy you can't. As your father I would appreciate it if you could act like the nice young lady you are and find some morals. Love you._" He flipped the phone back to me and walked out just like Rosalie (minus the hair flip).

"Geesh is it hate Nessie day?" She joked but no one laughed.

_"I didn't plan on it being that but I guess it turned into an international holiday uh honey."_ I added sarcastically.

"Jacob! Just stop this immediately! I know I messed up but just please forgive me I can make things right again." She yelled through the tears that made her angry voice crack a few times.

_"I wish I could stop loving you but that's not the name of the game imprinting gives you. Sorry if I hurt your feelings babe but you hurt mine first. I guess I'll see you at the wedding just remember I love you always oh and it takes 2 to make a marriage work but if you already now that you find your soul mate there is no need to find work in something that is effortless. I feel it is effortless to love you it feels like a missing piece to not just my heart but my entire being is filled when you walked into my life. Three words, I. Love. You. Do not explain enough what I feel when eve I see or think or smell or feel you my life bursts into beautiful colors of passion and caring with you so I vow forever to stand with you and you know what I mean by forever."_

"My wedding vows to you." Nessie whispered and I heard Leah choke but not a gagging choke more of a...crying choke.

_"Yeah just found them before thought you might want to hear them bye."_ I hung up the phone after my life went from depressing and no action to even more depressing with a hint of hatred and fear for what would come next when I stepped off the plane in 1 week.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nessie's POV

"I...I... have to go." I said abruptly getting up and running out of the room. I couldn't take it any longer I thought I messed up my life when just Leah and Alice oh and Roxy knew what I did but now with Jacob knowing what I did was the worst. Plus my father who was more than likely going to tell mom and everyone else who has touched my life. I whizzed past Jane not bothering to take into consideration she had Jeremy in a choke hold. I could picture myself the night before we were to get married writing those words and crying at how happy I was to be marrying my love but if someone told me a year later I would be half broken up with Jake because I had sex with Marcus who was trying to overthrow the Volturi and that I was hiding Leah and Seth in a closet because they came to save me but I couldn't leave because I loved Marcus too much. I would've thought they were using drugs.

Yet honestly I should probably take a drug test maybe Jane slipped something in the water to make me act this way so I would purposely screw my life and collapse in front of Aro telling him that Roxy, Jeremy(who I should really check on) and Marcus were overthrowing them. But did that mean Jane knew what we had planned? Okay seriously I needed to get a handle on my mind and calm down. Maybe I should call Jake again and this time actually talk things out through civil words and not just rash feelings. I paused looking down the long hallway and everything was dark and creepy that I wasn't sure where I was anymore. Sure I was underground and things were bound to be creepy but nothing chilled me to the bone like it did until now. I took a deep long breath telling myself I have officially lost it and started up running again until I saw a light. I ran faster and harder and I stumbled into a room that looked like an office.I looked around and saw Lindsay sitting twirling her hair at the desk. I started back before she called my name.

"Yeah." I answered back walking closer.

"I'm bored." She said. I was startled at how nonchalant she was but realizing her world wasn't falling apart(until Aro decided to eat her) so she was acting perfectly normal.

"Umm I don't know what to say. What time do you get off?" Like this was an actual job I'm pretty sure they didn't advertise for a vampire's receptionist in the paper.

"Whenever it's really when they need me they call me but I just sit here 'cuz my room is kinda scary."

"Your room?" I asked sitting on the chair next to her.

"Yeah I live here well actually forced but I guess it's not that bad it's just Alec and especially Jane scare me and they come in my room in the middle of the night to." She swallowed hard looking around to make sure no one was listening. "To slit my wrists and drink some of my blood." I coughed a little as the air got caught in my throat.

"Yeah that sounds scary." I said unsure what I should do about it.

"But it's not like I can say anything so anywho, You wanna go shopping?"

"Escuse me?" I was stunned at how comfortable she was with me.

"It's late anyway its not like you would sparkle." She winked at me and I smiled. "I know this great shop that's open late you wanna come." I thought about it for awhile and wondered why me out of everyone oh right probably because I was the most human and least scary. I sighed.

"Sure. I'd love to I haven't been in the world for 3 weeks and it's kinda getting boring." Okay right like my life was getting boring right now.

"Awesome!" She chimed and she logged off her computer took her bag and off we went through some more creepy tunnels and finally hitting cold fresh air and night life.

"This way." She pointed to a jet black Ferrari. We got in and drove through the bustling streets. After a few minutes we pulled into a parking lot of what looked to be a very chic shop I was expecting to see a famous person of someone pop out any minute but no such luck.

"Welcome to Roberto Cavalli." A girl standing by the door welcomed us as she opened the door letting us inside.

"Hello Miss Lindsay Conway can we get anything for you?" Another older yet still oh so fashionable women asked pulling off our coats and taking Lindsay's bag to the rack.

"I think I'm just going browse I've had a rough day." She smiled sweetly and looked at me oddly I realized I had my mouth hanging open like an idiot at the kind of treatment she got.

"The perks of working." She said dismissively. I took a deep breath of the perfume that filled Roberto Cavalli's store! Is till couldn't believe I was here I loved his stuff and I couldn't wait to tell Alice where I've been(that's if she was still talking to me).

"They know you work for vamps." I whispered.

"Not exactly they know I work for a company that has a lot of money to spend so they don't question what I do for a living they just give me what I want." She smiled again holding up a silk ruffled top to her.

"They give you this stuff?"

"It depends. Like you see that rack back there?" She pointed to a rack in the back of the store with gorgeous dresses, shirts and pants. I nodded in awe of this place.

"I get that stuff because it has no purpose here anymore. It's all oh I'd say 6 months old so I get the "not in style clothes"(with her fingers as quotes) as long as I buy decent things." }

"Wow" Was all I could say.

"They do it because it shuts me up and I wont say anything about them. Which I guess as awful as it sounds I don't mind looking good and getting what I want and letting them do that sort of thing but they have to live too right?" She raised an eyebrow at me and I nodded in agreement realizing how cool Lindsay was with everything. It was nice talking to someone who didn't know the shit I was going through or at least I thought until she brought it up.

"I'm sorry about what is going on between you and Marcus and having to deal with a differnt life back home." She said picking up a dress and holding it up to me.

"How do you know?" I asked and she laughed a little.

"I might not have super sonic hearing but vamps like gossip too. Besides it's hard not to see how Marcus looks at you." I blushed a thousand shades of red. Great not only does she know what I did with him but now everyone can tell.

"Don't freak. It'll work out." Her voice had sympathy and I knew she was right as she pulled me into a hug. Everything would somehow someway fall into place.

I spent a good 3 hours shopping all the best stores with Lindsay who had to be one of the funniest people I knew. It was 11 p.m. when we finally got back to headquarters as Lindsay called it and hellquarters as we both came up with. I took my packages waving goodbye and thanking her and promising I'd come back to visit again as I made my way down the creepy dark tunnel again. I plopped down on my bed exhausted feeling cold arms wrap around me and cold kisses trail down the side of my neck.

I let him do what he wanted to do to me which as Leah put it done dirty. Not because I was an idiot(which I was) not because I hated Jacob and wanted to get back at him for calling me a slut(which I was but just a little) and not because it felt good(which it felt amazing) but because I realized I needed as many people on my side as possible in a week.

---I love me some reviews----


	20. Venom Bites

**a/n: There are some surprises in this chp so I hope you like them. Both ideas just kind of came to me and I thought they would be useful! Hope you enjoy!!**

20) Venom Bites

I woke up feeling refreshed for once in a good 3 weeks. As I stretched out expecting to find another note I found Marcus staring at me with a deep-set passion in his eyes and a half smile that seemed a little cocky. I smiled back quickly and turning back around to wipe sleep away.

"Is everything alright?" Marcus spoke. I jumped a little at his tone not sure if it was caring enough to be able to spill what happened yesterday or if he was just making small talk. I decided to keep to small talk just in case.

"Everything is fine. Why?" I decided to prompt his question to make sure he didn't have an underlying meaning.

"It's just that your phone has been ringing non stop for a few hours." He moved into an upright position getting closer to straddle me from behind. I tried to shift away but he kept a tight grip on my waist.

"Did you answer it?" I was worried at what would happen if he did and more importantly who would be on the other end.

"Of course not. Should I have?" His voice got instantly colder.

"Nope just wondering. It was probably just a few telemarketers." I joked but knew my voice wasn't sincere enough to carry it out. Then my phone started playing "I Do Not Hook Up" by Kelly Clarkson. I wasn't sure if I should get up or play along with my lame attempt at a joke and just act like it was no body. I knew my father was calling because it was a joke me and Aunt Rose played to make it seem like I wasn't hooking up (with Jake at the time 'cuz now it was a little more complicated) but of course he could read minds but I never changed it so it stayed.

"Hmm."

"What?" I asked.

"It's a new ring tone. That one wasn't the one that was playing." He said. I turned my head towards him to see that he wasn't looking at me but at the phone that had stopped ringing but was making annoying beeping sounds for a missed call. I could almost see the wheels turning in his head at whether or not he should get up and check.

"What song was playing?" I tried to break his trance by turning completely around and using my body weight to allow the both of us to lie down so I could trail kisses along his buff body.

"It was "When it Rains" by Paramore and it went off 6 times."

"It was text message then who in the world?" I trailed off trying hard not to meet his eyes. The stupid beeps kept going off which was getting on my last nerve so I finally hopped out of bed and walked over to my phone.

Sure enough 'one missed call from Dad Cell'. I clicked cancel and went to my inbox.

1st message from Leah cell- "We're starving and Alice isn't able to get any cuz it looks too suspicious so you gotta get some!"

2nd message from Leah Cell- "Hello! We're hungry! I swear if you're doing something or more like someone again I'm gunna eat you instead!"

3rd message from Jakey Cell3333 (I stumbled back as my knees gave way under the shock that he was talking to me)- "I think we need to talk…again. I really love you a lot and I just need to hear your voice again telling me when I get over there we can be together and that you HONESTLY haven't been with him again. Call me when you get this. I love you like always. (My stomach cringed knowing I wanted to be with him but I HONESTLY couldn't tell him I'd been high and dry since we last spoke.)

4th message from Jakey Cell3333(Geesh people really needed to learn to say what they wanted in one message)- "You know what don't call I'm not sure I want hear what you have to say because who knows what you did or doing, it makes me sick to think of that, wait I didn't mean that I mean I did but not that harsh. Of course I wanna hear what you have to say your voice makes me feel complete but maybe I don't wanna hear it I don't know I'm r…" The message cut him off so I figured the next one would be him but was surprised to see who it was.

5th message from Lindsay Cell- "I need help! Please come you're the only one I can trust!!" I looked over to Marcus who was getting dressed but barley paying any attention.

6th message from Lindsay Cell- "Nessie Please!! I don't know what to do. I'm scared. OH NO here they come please I'm in my room. COME!!!!" I shivered almost able to hear the plea in her voice. I checked the time on the messages to make sure I wasn't too late. They were only a minute apart the last one came in at 11:35. I checked the clock and it was only 11:45. I didn't know if that was enough time but I was hoping.

I got dressed as fast as I could pulling on a pair of sweats shoving the phone in my pocket and getting ready to run when Marcus called me.

"What." I snapped trying to smile innocently.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Emergency dress fitting." I lied.

"We sent it out yesterday they wouldn't have even started work on it."

"Umm. I have another dress for the reception." I held my breath hoping he would let me go.

"But…we're not having one…"

"I know but no one else knows so it seems that I should make it look as real as possible." I lied again. He nodded kissed my forehead and waved his hand. I ran out of the room and down the hall past Alice's room down to that creepy, dark and malevolent hallway once again. I wasn't actually sure where her room was but I was sure it wasn't too far away from her desk.

As I turned the corner to the lighted room I heard a scream that stopped me dead in my tracks and a strange ripping noise. I followed and couldn't believe what I found.

I saw Lindsay pushed up against the wall as Jane was using a very sharp knife slowly cutting Lindsay's neck. I could see blood still dripping down from her wrists. I wanted so badly to drink her blood as the smell hit me like a ton of bricks. I took in my last safe breath and ran up pulling Jane off Lindsay. It didn't really matter I was no match as Jane used her power on me. I was out for what felt like a few minutes but only a few seconds had passed. I tried once again to get up and act strong but my knees felt weak and my head dizzy. I sucked it up and marched forward.

"What do you think you're doing?" I screamed at Jane.

"She's only human it was about time we got a new receptionist I'm sick of having to control myself from eating her." Jane moved her red eyes my way they were crazed and I took a step back afraid she would rip into me soon.

"You already taste her I know that you come in at night with Alec and drink from her." I tried screaming but my voice came out as a whisper. "Where is he anyway?"

"He's with Aro keeping him busy. Aro likes Lindsay too much to let her be torn at like this. He was going to let her stay until she dies on her own but I couldn't allow that." She tilted her head as more blood dripped from her neck.

"Don't you want to change your ways and learn to live without resorting to people but maybe animals?" I reasoned as I once again used all my force to push Jane off. This time she went flying back and letting go of the knife. I ran for the knife taking it up before Jane could.

"Oh little Nessie always trying to make the world good but what you don't realize is you are going against the way we have lived for so many years. We didn't come all this way to rise to the top of the food chains to just let humans live while they try and figure out there are such things as vampires. We are this way for a reason and it seems you enjoy it too I saw how you drank and enjoyed the blood from that boy." She smirked as she realized she had hit a nerve. I didn't allow myself to show how much it hurt me but inside I was dieing. I took a deep breath and began.

"Well yes we all know that nothing hits the spot like human blood but animals do the trick too. At least just deal with what Heidi brings and not being greedy and eating employees." I looked as Lindsay who was holding her neck and slumped on the floor like a pile of old clothes. She lifted her head to meet my eyes and she didn't look like the pretty, 25 year old, fun loving girl I had hung out with just few hours ago. She looked like she lived a few hundred lifetimes and was in a war. I had to look away concentrating on the smell and allure of the blood wasn't good for my purpose.

"Now leave before I finish you off by sucking the life from you slowly and painfully." Her mouth parted to show me her teeth that were stained red. I heard Lindsay gasping for air and trying to call out for help but she barely had any strength to open her mouth for air. I knew what I needed to do but I couldn't decide if I should go through with it.

I clenched my fists and pretended to walk out. As Jane stood up cackling I turned back around and jumped on her. The boards of the floor broke sending tiny shards up in the air. I pulled Lindsay's wrist towards us. I shoved it in Jane's face and just like I hoped she opened her mouth and bit down. I said prayers that Lindsay would make it through the change. I left the two of them in the room not being able to bare the screams. I waited outside her room until Jane stumbled out.

I walked back in to see her lying down very still. Was she dead? Was she changing? As I stepped closer I saw her eyes were shut tight and her hands were clenched. I could she was breathing still roughly but it was steadier than before.

"Lindsay can you hear me?" I whispered kneeling down next to her. She nodded her head slightly.

"Ok well I just want to let you know what is going on. If you haven't already guessed Jane has bitten you but she didn't suck all your blood but a lot of it has been lost." I looked around to see blood splatters on the walls, the floor, on her clothes and also on my hand as I check her pulse.

"Vampire venom does wonders for humans in terrible situations. My whole family has been changed because they were near death even my mother." I wiped away the single tear that streaked my face. She nodded her head again but as soon as she looked like she was getting better she went limp.

"No!" I screeched. I checked her pulse it was slow but it was stronger and then it started to speed up. I sighed at the relief that she would be unconcious for a few days but should be back on her feet as a new vampire. I had to get her back to Alice, I was sure Alice would know what to do when she woke up.

Then a thought hit me: Where was she going to live after all was said and done? I'm sure Aro wouldn't let her go, that is if she had some type of power. What if she didn't have any powers would she go back to Portland with Alice and maybe me if I could make up my mind. Would I get in trouble for "creating" a vampire? I put all those thoughts out of my mind and decided to bring her to Alice ASAP. I lifted her up careful not to move her too much. I was surpsied at how strong I actually was, I mean it wasn't like Lindsay was obese but she was heavier than I was. As I made my way for the door I could hear 3 pairs of feet walking closer.

"Are you sure dear Jane?" I could hear Aro coming closer and I froze in the doorway.

"Yes! That Renesmee made me do it her power made me." Jane's voice cracked.

"That's ridiculous Jane, all she can do is show people things not force them to do anything. And by the way why didn't you just zap her?" Alec's voice was joking.

"I did but I thought it would be much more fun to fight her hands on." I didn't think I used my power to force Jane to just bite her and let the venom sink in. Even if I did Alec was right, even though I hated to admit that to such a vamp that was related to a scary ass bitch, my power was nothing more than showing people pretty pictures not forceful in any way.

"Renesmee you can't do that." Aro spoke making me jump as I broke from my trance almsot dropping Linsday.

"Uhhh." I said brilliantly. "I mean Jane can't eat employee's I was just trying to save her. It was the first thought that came to me. Linsday is my friend and friends don't let friends get eaten." I felt like a girl scout with 'friends don't let friends get eaten'.

"That is very considerate of you but we are very exclusive here and I am not quite sure what Linsday will turn out to be." Aro spoke like he was captain of a fraternity or something.

"Turn out to be? She will be a vampire because a vampire bit her." I was confused at what he was trying to say.

"I know that dear but will she be just a regular vamp or will she be special enough to keep?" His red eyes met mine as he if he was trying to read my mind without touching me. I stared back hopefully showing I wasn't scared of him and had nothing to hide.

"What if she isn't special enough to keep?" I spoke slowly and quietly looking down at how peacefull she looked.

"She will be taken care of just like your baby is." Aro's voice was ice cold sending chills along my skin. I had almost comepletely forgotten I was once pregnant with Jacob's child. Those memories were a little bit foggier than the others but I remembered clearly the day I looked in the mirror and could see I was around 3 months already. I took a deep breath and asked a question I wasn't sure I wanted the answer to.

"Where is my baby?" I choked out trying to still look strong as tears streamed down.

"Dead." Alec snapped. Aro gave him a sharp look of disapproval which meant that my baby wasn't.

"She's alive." Aro looked so young as he spoke those words. I dropped to my knees and buried my head at how grateful I was. "I couldn't allow you to raise her and I was about to kill her when eyes like her mothers looked at me brightly. I let Roxy and Jeremy care for her without your knowing. It is quite amazing at how much she resmbles you."

"Where is she?" I asked standing back up with a new found excitement.

"She is just down the hall in a room. I believe Roxy and Jeremy are in there now." I could see guilt wash over Aro and I knew he had a heart somehwere.

"Great." Jane muttered and rushed off with Alec close behind.

"Can I see her?" I asked.

"You may but what are you going to do about her?"

"I'm going to take care of her like a good mother should and make sure she gets all the proper attention." My eyes welled up again, but could I tell Jake about this? I was going to have to wasn't I?

"No not your baby. Linsday." I completely forgotten I was holding her at the rush of good news.

"I'll watch her carefully and tell you when she awakens. I will even put her in....is the baby's room big enough?"

"It certaintly is. Now shall we?" I nodded and walked down that scary hallway. We walked in silence and darkness as I prepared to see _my own child. _The words bounced around my head playfully as I wondered what I would name this girl. We stopped at a door that I remembered to be where Jane was choking Jeremy and I made a mental note to ask him about that. I opened the door to find a crib and toys all around the room. The walls were painted a nice pink with pictures of animals on them. I Placed Linsday on the bed near the crib and ran over to the baby.

I was stunned to see a baby that must've been a year old but then again I grew abnormally also. Aro was right her eyes matched mine perfectly. She had beautiful tan skin that was flawless and black hair that fell in curls.

"Roxy? Mama?" The little girls voice brought more tears to my eyes as she pointed to me and spoke! Roxy nodded giving me a giant hug. I picked up my daughter and cradled her. I kissed her cheek a thousand times noticing how warm she was.

"There are a few things you should know Nessie." Roxy spoke, her voice sounded worried.

"What?" I asked making stupid faces at the baby but didn't care.

"She's unique."

"Well duh she has a half vamp as a mom and wolf as a dad."

"I mean really unique: like she has venom and likes to bite." Roxy lifted her sleeve up to show me her marks. "She also has a special power, she can shape shift." I gave her a no really look. "But she changes into a full grown wolf."

"Hmmm." I said taking a look at her. "Does she do it often?"

"About 4 times a week. It is quite strange and scary." Roxy shivered.

"Oh well what about the biting does it hurt?"

"It is uncomfortable but she doesn't mean anything by it."

"I used to bit too but I don't have venom." I pondered and Roxy put hre hand on my shoulder. I'll be right outside if you need me I think it would be best for you two to get to know each other more.

I layed her down and took out my phone. I dialed Jake's number and waited.

"Hello?"He said.

"It's me and I have something really important to tell you."

"Yeah I got that from the caller i.d and what is so important did you realize that you love me or not." His voice thick with sarcasm.

"Look just forget what I said yesterday our baby is still alive."

----Tell me what ya think!----


	21. Escaping Death

**a/n: Despite the name of the chapter this chp. is more of a filler with little spurts of action but nothing insane. The next chp. will pick up a little bit more until we get to chp. 23 or 24 where things really start moving. I hope all of you who are reading/following this story enjoy...**

21) Escaping Death

"Umm….Ugh…uhhhh…..ummm….what?" Jacob who was always known for his immense vocabulary finally got out a word.

"Just what I said it turns out our baby is still alive and well." More dead air.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes. She has my eyes and curly hair that is your color and she's tan which is a first for a vampire with venom and also Roxy says she phases."

"Holy shit that's amazing."

"I know and she even looks about 6 months old already."

"Did you name her yet?"

"No I was waiting for you." I felt my eyes well up again I could hear Jacob smiling through his words.

"Okay well you want to go with what we decided on?" He asked with a lot of enthusiasm.

"I think that would fit her perfectly." I smiled to and in sync we both said.

"Helena Audrey Black." As we finished Helena looked up at me and smiled.

"She just smiled." I cooed into the phone.

"Is her smile as brilliant as her mothers." Jacob asked and that's when I realized I always loved him all along it just took a life changing experience like forcing my friend into vampirism and me becoming a mother. All those feelings of Marcus left me instantly and it felt like a giant weight had been lifted from my chest.

"Only if the smile is as bright as her father's." I whispered back.

"I love you sweetheart." Jacob said and I knew he meant it and I knew I screwed up big time when I told him I didn't know if I loved him.

"I love you too _my _Jacob." As we both let the feelings settle in I was interrupted my what sounded like a ton of bricks falling from a skyscraper.

"Whom are you talking to?" Marcus sneered.

"None of your business." I sneered back still not facing him.

"Give me the phone and no one gets hurt." He said a little calmer this time.

"Nessie what is going on?" Jacob asked worried.

"Just a little green eyed monster." I said back taking a deep breath and turning around.

"Don't fight him!" Jacob yelled back.

"Well I'm not going down without a fight. I love you." I hung up the phone and crouched down.

"I hung up, happy?" I asked.

"No! I knew something was going on that I didn't know about your're lucky I have a heart."

"Have a heart?! You call kidnapping me, taking my memory than giving it back, forcing me to have sex with you when you knew I was married and also lying to me about my own child, having a heart? Well then I think you better get a grip on reality." He pounced at me but I dodged him sending him head first into the wall behind me.

"I do because I could bite you right now and either kill you or possibly change you. Either way you would be defenseless in saving your precious mutant spawn Helena, what kind of name is that anyway? Also your bitten human friend Lindsay." He started toward me again this time I stood my ground and waited for whatever he had to give me.

"I might be 7 years old but I'm not about to give up my future without a fight." I said stronger than I felt.

"Good I don't like it when there is no fight in my prey."

He pushed me to the ground putting his mouth over the vein in my neck.

"See how easy it would be for me to kill you? You would be going back home in a body bag or maybe I'd just dump you in the river. I haven't figured it out yet which one would hurt your husband Jacob more I'm not sure." Marcus chuckled softly to himself I could feel his teeth on my neck and prayed he wouldn't bite me.

"You think I don't realize how much you grieve over the fact you gave yourself up to me when you were still married please I was married once too."

"Did you love her?" I asked before I realized I could possibly die and here I was asking about Marcus' love life go figures.

"Yes, very much actually her name was Didyme and she was Aro's sister."

"Did he not like you two being together?"

"No he was perfectly fine with it." He rolled over so he was lying next to me and not trying to eat me thankfully.

"Tell me more." I said and he looked at me a little more like a meal and started anyway.

"Aro changed first and hoping that his sister would be just as powerful he changed her also. Well Didyme was powerful in her own way, she had an aura of happiness and everyone fell in love with her. Except finally she returned the favor to me. I never wanted this life I mean I never wanted to kill people I wanted to run away with Didyme and live happily together but Aro felt I was too powerful. So he killed her right in front of me." His voice was cold as ice and he shivered.

"I'm so sorry." I said sympathetically.

"It's okay actually I guess the reason I could never kill you is you remind me too much of her. Everyone likes you Nessie even when they hate you they really like you. It was the same way with her no matter what she did she was lovable."

"Thanks." I said wondering if I was grateful he didn't kill me or because I was like his wife.

"Can you believe it her own brother murdered her just so I would stay here? As terrible and apathetic as I might be I'm not that heartless to kill my own family." He laughed humorlessly.

"Oh." Was all I could say.

"I was waiting for Didyme to return from a hunt when Aro stepped into my room along with his sister. I hugged her but while Aro knocked me out of the way and ripped his own sister to shreds I couldn't move I was in too much shock to know what was happening. Her screams are still echoed in my mind. Then as soon as she left my arms he through her into the fire place right there." He finished pointing to the fireplace that was crackling away near Helena's crib.

"I'm sorry about before I didn't mean to I just got a little jealous and déjà vu when you started talking to your husband that is rightfully yours." He sighed and started to get up.

"By the way the wedding is still on like it's supposed to be." I nodded my head as he walked out. I walked over to the crib picking up Helena and sat by the fireplace. I felt strange sitting so close to a place of death but then again this whole place was plagued with death.

I didn't know if I should go after Marcus and console him or leave him figuring it's been a few hundred years I'm sure he's over it. But I knew he wasn't his voice was shaky and his eyes were closed he lost all signs of a killing machine he was calm, still in mourning of his lost lover.

"I hate being so lovable and sympathetic." I whispered to my baby who smiled at me pulling on my hair gently.

"I know. I know." I said kissing her on the cheek and setting her back in the crib. I checked up on Lindsay, she was still breathing which had to be a good sign.

I dialed Jacob's number to tell him everything was all right. He didn't pick up but I figured he was asleep or something so I left a message for him. I went to the kitchen and found some food to bring Leah and Seth I needed to tell all them the good news.

"Thank god! I've been waiting forever for this!" Leah exclaimed grabbing everything out of my hands.

"Do you know where Alice is?" I asked.

"She said she had to go out." Seth said between bites.

"Okay well when she comes back tell her I need her." They nodded but I doubted they would. I passed Jane who glared at me and I glared at her back before she pulled me towards her. I let out a little yelp worried I was going to die for the second time today.

"Look you might have gotten by this time but next time you pull any of that crap I'm going to make sure to deal with you myself."

"Okay. Good to know, you know just in case I want to pull another human off the street and force you to bite them." I smiled sarcastically and started to head off before Jane made me fall to the ground in pain. This time she didn't let up for a long time.

"Just remember my power hurts more than yours." She smiled and walked off towards I don't know where. I couldn't get up for a good 5 minutes I felt dead. Everything ached inside and out.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" I heard Jeremy run towards me.

"Yeah I think just Jane's showing me who's boss."

"Yeah she tends to do that a lot." He touched a bite mark on his neck.

"What happened to you?" I asked as he helped me to my feet.

"She thought I was going to spill the secret of your baby, so like you said she showed me who was boss."

"Does she do it often?" I asked worried I had to fear for my life.

"Only if you piss her off which is mainly everyone and if you haven't noticed she hates it when people put her in her place like you did with Lindsay and the baby." I smiled to myself glad I was stronger than I felt.

"Well it was about time someone did." He laughed a little pulling me into a hug as he walked me to my room.

"You did the right thing. I know its hard to think that giving up your marital vows for a stranger is wrong but in the long run or maybe just a few days from now it'll help a lot." Jeremy picked up my chin so I was looking into his eyes.

"So why do I feel like crap after I escaped death twice, found out I have a beautiful child and that Jacob forgives me. Why do I still feel like I've messed up?" I was whining now actually for the first time in a long time wanting to be my actual age.

"What I've learned over the years is change no matter how great always feels like shit when it first happens." I laughed a little. "You see it wouldn't matter if you won the academy award for best break-out actress after you get all that publicity you realize it sucks. Who wants paparazzi following them around 24-7 making up lies about their life and when you go home you wish you did the worst job on that movie ever." I laughed a little more but the laughter didn't warm my heart like it used to.

"Thanks." I said trying to smile.

"No problem. I'm here for you." He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Hey Nessie there you are what's up? Seth said you needed to talk." Alice came skipping down the hall to where I was standing.

"Yeah can we go to your room?"

"Sure." She gave me a stern look. I remembered that's what my mom always looked like when she knew something was up. I gave Alice a giant hug and rambled on about how I was stupid and idiotic. She didn't yell at me or tell me I told you so she just simply said yes or I know.

As we got to her room I sat in the closet so Leah and Seth would be informed about the whole baby thing. Seth and Alice were practically running around with joy and Leah just said congratulations. I also noticed her eyeing her phone quite a bit. Was she expecting a call? Or was she going to pull a famous Leah move? I wasn't too worried about it but I did have my eye on her for most of the night.

It was about 11pm when I finally went to bed and for the first time in a while I slept without Marcus. I was honestly too afraid to sleep in my actual room so I was forced to sleep with my lovely daughter and Lindsay. As I drifted off I could've sworn I heard the crackling cries of a women.

---thanks to all those who have reviewed I adore you guys who have stayed with me until can you believe it becasue I can't chp. 21! But as always REVIEW!!---


	22. It's just Rain

**a/n: Sorry it took a while to put the chp up I have been working on another story(check it out if you're interested in the HON series). The story has me quite excietd becasue I can finally write down all my ideas in the last chapters that are coming up. The plot will move really fast so i dont think there should be anymore fillers just a lot of action!! Hope you like it...**

22) It's Just Rain

"Nessie, wake up."

"Uhhh, what?" I said rubbing my eyes to see Alice standing over my bed.

"Come on." I was yanked out of bed and flew down the hall.

"Calm down Alice. What day is it?" I asked trying to focus on where we were heading.

"It's the day before the wedding." Alice whispered and then opened the door to the nursery.

"Why are we in here?" I asked confused picking up Helena who was being held by Roxy.

"You'll see in 3,2,1." I looked at Alice who was smiling and then I heard a giant inhalation of air and an oww. I looked over and saw Lindsay was awake.

"Lindsay? It's me." I said walking closer. I was so happy she didn't die during the process. As she sat up her blonde hair seemed even blonder and longer. Her green eyes were deeper from the moss green they used to be. It was really true everything was enhanced when you turned into a vampire.

"Boy, am I glad to see you and not Jane." She joked standing up slowly.

"How do you feel?" I asked.

"Thirsty." She smiled guilty.

"Heidi will be back soon." Roxy added.

"That's the first time I'm happy to hear that." She walked over to the mirror and just stared and herself for a long time.

"I don't look like myself anymore. I mean I can tell it's me but I look…perfect." She ran her fingers along her face and hair.

"That's what happens." Alice said.

"I know but I don't know I guess it's just all so new. I mean my eyes were always my best feature and now I love them even more." She turned around and walked towards me.

"Hello Helena may I borrow your mommy for a minute?" Lindsay asked pinching her cheeks.

"Bye Bye." Helena said waving her hands while Alice took her.

"I want to thank you so much for saving my life back there. I can't remember much but I know you put up a good fight for me." She hugged me and she jumped back almost instantly.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Sorry your skin is really warm."

"Yeah, 106 degrees to be exact."

"Like Jacob who's 108 sorry I forgot." She moved back and hugged me again.

"So what do we do now?" She asked looking around the room.

"We go tell Aro." I said.

"Of course. Well I know where he is come on." We filed out behind her as she led the way.

"Wait." Alice called and we immediately stopped.

"Lindsay you woke up for the first time when we came in. Didn't you?"

"Yes." She answered.

"Did you hear people talking when you were changed?" Alice stepped forward handing me my baby.

"I only heard you countdown faintly that's it. Why?"

"Did you know about Nessie's baby before?" Alice looked at her through narrowed eyes.

"No."

"So then how did you know her name?" I looked up realizing Alice had a point I never said her name for Lindsay to hear.

"I don't know I just did." She answered looking utterly confused.

"Alice has a point I never told you about Jacob's body temperature before and yet you knew it." I said quietly.

"I don't know." She said again. Alice and me exchanged a glance.

"Is there anything else you can tell us?" Alice asked looking very excited.

"Hold on…yeah Nessie and Alice are holding Leah and Seth captive." Lindsay was looking off into the distance past me as she spoke.

"What?!" Roxy screamed.

"Sshh. Everything is ok they thought they could bust me out of here." I explained.

"If Aro gets word of that he will kill you." Roxy whispered.

"But he won't. Now continuing with Lindsay…"

"How did you do that?" Alice asked.

"I'm not sure I just looked at Nessie and said the first thing that popped out. Does this mean I can read minds?" She asked smiling.

"No one gets the same power ever." I added.

"Oh because Edward can do that?"

"Stop doing that it's freaking me out." Alice screeched rubbing her temples.

"Sorry." Lindsay apologized.

"It's ok. Then what is it?" Alice thought out loud to herself.

"Maybe she can't read minds but read people." Roxy offered after a few minutes of silence.

"What?" We all said together.

"Read people like their aura except she can't sense feelings but important histories."

"I don't think I can read anyone's history." Lindsay said shaking her head.

"Well I guess we'll just have to try it." Alice said.

"Okay just do what ever you do and tell us about Roxy things we don't know." Alice said.

"Okay…her birthday is May 9th, she hates anything pink and has a secret crush on Jeremy."

"Hey! Who can hate pink?" Alice looked quite insulted.

"I can." Roxy snapped.

"You like Jeremy?" I asked pretty sure my eyes were huge.

"Yes…but no one is telling him."

"Why you guys have been with each other for like ever. Why don't you just tell him?" Lindsay said as we started walking to I don't know where.

"It'll be weird if he doesn't like me back." Roxy seemed so much younger as she talked about boys.

"It never hurts to try." I offered and she shrugged.

"It seems your plan has worked Renesmee." I heard Aro say as we walked into a room I didn't recognize.

"I guess it has." I said pretty pleased.

"So how does it feel to be one of us?" Aro turned his attention to Lindsay.

"Thristy." She said rubbing her neck.

"Haha what a delight you are. No need to worry Heidi will be arriving shortly. Do you mind if I read your mind?" Aro stepped closer holding his hand up.

"Sure." She put her palm up and I hoped she didn't hear anything about us trying to escape and overthrow the Volturi.

"That's odd." Aro mused.

"What?" Lindsay asked.

"I can't read you. I just get information about myself back."

"Oh well that could be because that is my gift." She said looking very happy.

"You can read minds?" He asked.

"No. I can read people's histories." She smiled.

"Really." He looked at her like a piece of property and our eyes met quickly. He looked like he had just won a war against me but I wasn't going to let him get away with this. She doesn't deserve to be used.

"Well I should let you all go to Heidi." He smiled and dismissed us.

"Renesmee can I speak with you?" He called after me. Crap! Crap! Crap! What was he going to ask? What did he already know?

"Yes?" My voice cracked but I hope he didn't catch it.

"It was very nice of Jeremy to give you your memory back." He looked like pure evil as he spoke.

"Yes it was." I couldn't meet his eyes knowing they would give my lies away easily.

"Just remember when you see your family tomorrow. It will be the last time for a long time." His voice was harsh that I couldn't just stand there and say yes sir I had to say what I thought.

"Why? I already have my memory back and my daughter. Your plan didn't exactly work out did it?" I looked up from lowered lashes pursing my lips.

"Sure plan A didn't work but as long as you're on our ground you will loose my dear. You might have your daughter and your memory that just makes it worse when you can remember all the good times you had but you have to live here." He laughed maniacally. I didn't know what to say. He was right its worse knowing you had a great life and knowing you could never go back. I sighed and walked out towards to the dining hall.

"What'd he have to say?" Alice asked as I stepped in next to her.

"He wanted to wish me luck." I lied.

______________________________________________________________

(jacob's POV)

"Are you ready? We have to leave." Bella called up the stairs.

"Yes!" I yelled back carrying my suitcase down the stairs. I was beyond excited to see her again. I would do whatever it took to get her back here with our baby. Everyone else was pretty excited about the good news but Emmett and Jasper were really just looking to fight as I had to dodge their punches.

"Do you have everything?" Edward asked as he packed my bags in the trunk.

"Yes." I nodded pulling out the bracelet I made her for her first christmas and the wedding band that was actually shipped back to me from Italy.

"Okay." I got in the back seat of Edward's stupid Volvo. He started the car and drove off onto the highway in the darkness.

"What happens if they changed their minds and won't let us in? What happens if our plane is delayed? Maybe there is no wedding and they are just planning to kill us." Bella rambled on chewing her fingernails.

"Bella, honey, it will be okay. Nothing is going to go wrong." Edward consoled her.

"Look it's raining. Rain is a bad omen." Bella was panicked trying to keep her voice steady.

"Rain also means a new beginning." Edward pointed out.

"It's just raining! You live in Portland for a reason of course it's going to rain! The both of you have lost your sparkly assed minds about water." I yelled.

"How can you be so optimistic?" Bella asked completley ignoring me.

"Some one has to be." Edward said looking at Bella.

"Sorry." Bella kissed Edward on the lips.

"Excuse Me! Save that crap for when the driver isn't driving." I yelled hitting his headrest.

"Fine don't get your panties in a bunch." Bella said trying to hit me.

"Just shut up." I said.

"Don't talk to my wife like that." Edward reprimanded but I knew he was only kidding.

"Fine then don't make out with her while you're driving." I said back.

"I'll try to keep my hands off of her." He smiled and Bella practically jumped into his lap.

"I will get out of this car right now."

"Do it and you will become a wolf pancake on the bottom of Carlisle's car." Edward speed up for effect.

"At least that's a better view than this."

"You just missed the exit Edward!" Bella screamed pounding on the glass.

"Well shit." I said watching Carlisle turn off behind us.

"Hold on." Edward warned and turned around in the middle of the highway driving the wrong way.

"Watch out!" Bella screamed again as we turned off right before a Mack truck came hurdling towards us.

"Everything is alright." Edward breathed. I was still in shock holding on for dear life and Bella looked on the verge of tears.

"Now this is why you 2 shouldn't be in the same car." Bella said, "Now no more fighting for the rest of the trip." We both apologized and stayed quiet the whole way to the airport. We had a private jet come and pick us up courtesy of the Italian Vampire Mafia.

"Damn." Emmett said as he stepped on to the plane.

"If they put half as much effort in their morals as they do riches they might actually be decent." Esme said walking on and taking her seat next to Carlisle.

"Now we mustn't judge them. If they have money they might as well use it." Carlisle spoke up.

"That's a load of bull shit Carlisle." Emmett said.

"You don't curse at your father!" Esme warned and we all started laughing. It was probably the first time in a long time that I laughed. Maybe it was because I had gone completely over the deep end or maybe because I finally saw a small hint of light at the end of tunnel. Whatever it was I was glad it was there.

"Come on we know he's lying." Emmett said defensively.

"He's afraid the place is bugged." Edward added.

"In that case." Emmett started checking out every inch of the place before he started screaming really idiotic things throughout the cabin.

We landed after a very long flight and when we opened the door it was raining ,which of course had Bella worried, and it was also the day our life's would start or end. We walked into a hotel right next to the church where in a few hours all hell would break loose. I took my bags up to my room and layed on the bed breathing deeply trying to control myself from jumping off the balcony and running down below ground to see her.

---read and review!---


	23. 8 Things We Weren

**a/n: Finally we get some action in the story haha. Nessie is definitley in for some crap and a lot of it at that. Just read to see what I mean but enjoy...**

23) 8 Things We Weren't Prepared For

"This is it." I thought to myself. We either go back to normal or we all die.

I always dreamed of having a real wedding you know where your father is walking you down the aisle instead of trying to kill you because you got married without his permission or at least walking you down to marry the right guy. I always liked the theme of Marie Antoinette's time but once again my theme was a terrible Elvis impersonator or gold and black. Sure I would now have 2 weddings under my belt but that certainly wasn't the way I wanted my life to go. I wanted a nice civil wedding the one like my mother had when she knew Edward was exactly the one and didn't have to hide it. I sighed sitting up and taking a long look at myself in the mirror. The dress was no doubt gorgeous but something didn't feel right.

"Come on." Alice yelled down the hall. I sighed and lifted the train up walking down the hall.

"You look so pretty." She sobbed. Alice had on a gold dress that had an cinched waist and a puffed out bottom. It was so Alice.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"Look all you have to do is get there and well you know the rest right?" I nodded wondering of she got Leah and Seth out without anyone knowing?

"Leah and Seth are out." She said like she could read minds.

"Ohh you look so nice." Lindsay came towards us pulling me into a hug along with Helena. Lindsay was dressed in a royal purple silk dress that was cut low in the front and back so it hung off her shoulders and some how they got a dress for Helena; it was a light pink Cinderella style.

The 4 of us walked down the hall (well I carried Helena) towards the back exit.

"Your chariot awaits my lady." Jeremy opened the door to the limo winking at me as I got in. I sent a silent prayer for good fortune as we tried taking over Aro and getting away to Portland. Eesh!

I listened as rain pounded hard against the roof and I watched as water slide down the sunroof. We reached the front of the church and lucky for me they set up a covered walkway so my hair wouldn't get ruined. My hair was notorious for frizzing if water touched it and plus it took us a few hours to get the curls pinned up perfectly.

"I'll be right back to get you." Alice told me kissing me on the cheek and stepping out along with Lindsay who was in charge of caring for my daughter. I leaned my head back, closing my eyes and trying to get rid of my nerves as the truth hit at once.

1) I was going to see Jacob and family (first time since I was kidnapped)

2) They were going to see me (and think about what I've done Marcus)

3) They were going to see Helena (and think about what I've donw with jacob.)

4) We were going to take over Aro (meh)

5) I had to show how happy I am to be marrying Marcus. (akward much?)

6) Marcus had to kiss me in front of everyone (okay so yes I did do stuff with him but it wasn't on public display and obviously people knew now)

7) And finally, I just didn't want to anymore. (when can I wake up and have it be a dream)

Seven things I had to deal with in less then 5 minutes. I was so not prepared for any of this and nor do I think I will ever be.

"Okay we're just going to set you up so you're going to have to stand for a while." Alice opened the car door and I watched as lightning lit up the ominous sky. I shivered thinking how appropriate for it to rain like this on my (fake) wedding day. I was pretty sure someone was getting me back for what I've done. I stepped out being rushed underneath the canopy. Alice ran off towards the other side ushering in Heidi, Jane, Alec and Felix. I stood on my tippy toes trying to see anybody who I really cared about instead Marcus got in my way.

"You know what you have to do?" He asked whispering in my ear.

"Yeah, everything's good. Now go away your not supposed to see me in my wedding dress." I made sure I raised my voice for the last part just in case we had people listening in.

"Right. See you later." He kissed me on the lips and left. Ugh I still felt dizzy when he did that and that's when I saw him. Jacob looking at me like I just kicked a puppy.

_____________________________________________________________________________

(jacob's POV)

I could see her tiara sparkling from when lighting struck. I pushed my way through evil vampires to see her looking around. I raised my hands but it didn't catch her attention. I wanted to just run over there, pick her up and run away but then out of nowhere looking at her felt strange to me. I shook my head thinking maybe I was just too excited I closed and then opened my eyes to find her standing there kissing Marcus.

I couldn't believe it here I was ready to take her back with open arms like I thought she wanted because of our child but I guess not. My stomach cringed and flipped as I watched her smile as he walked away. She turned and met my eyes straight on her mouth immediately turned into her gorgeous smile but as she looked at me longer her face dropped and I saw her struggling to say or do something.

She didn't have to say or do anything because for a month I locked myself in her room praying for her to come back to me, her husband. When Leah break the news of what my wife was doping of course I was crushed. The Volturi are sworn enemies its like a known fact and there was no way in hell I wasn't going to be mad. Yet I couldn't stay mad at someone that was once my angel I ended up settling for disappointment. Finally I got my butt out her house able to actually move all because she sounded so happy and genuine about loving me when I got the call of her and our baby. I was so positive I would come to Volterra and everything would be fine like it was before, I guess we know what happens when we assume.

That's when it hit me I started shaking deep within and I knew I wouldn't be able to control it so I ran for it. I ran away from her away from Bella who was calling after me but Edward stopped her. As I rounded the corner of this sick place I exploded leaving all remains of the semi-sane Jacob behind and taking on full animalistic qualities. Though I did opt for taking her bracelet and wedding ring with me (it was tied to my ankle along with more clothes) I didn't know where I was going or what I was planning on doing as if a sign from god I found an actual sign that said Volterra cliff this way. I followed the markers and headed up. When I was almost at the topped I phased back putting on the extra clothes and something told me to leave her bracelet and ring hanging on the branch here. I did just that and ran up to the top to dance with death.

___________________________________________________________

(Nessie POV)

I tried to make words come out of my mouth but I couldn't he was already gone and I was being dragged into the church.

"Where'd he go?" I asked my father who had linked his arm with mine.

"Up." Was all he said as we headed down the aisle? I must've looked like a moron looking all around for any sign of him but there was none. The doors were being guarded and the windows were impossible to see out of. I couldn't look at any of my family as I heard silent tears I was sure they were definitely upset with me and not because it was the happiest day in their daughter's life. I reached the alter fidgeting like an idiot. Lucky for us everyone who wasn't a part of our scheme was standing next to each other which would make it a lot easier. I was about to start my part when in mid air of putting my hand on Aro I heard a desperate howl echo around me. I turned around towards my dad who motioned his head towards the door. It was Jasper standing there! I looked from the doors to Marcus who was looking at me through narrowed eyes. I bit my lip nervously not really sure what I should do. I could make a run for it and hope no one came after me.

"We are gathered here together today to join Renesmee Cullen and Marcus in holy matrimony." The words drifted my mind back to a time when those were said and instead it was Jacob. Was this a sign? Well this was a wedding so those words would be said but…but. Yes! I had to! I took a deep breath lifting my hand and touching Aro's arm telling him _do you have a plan C? _He looked up and that's when everything happened very slowly. Maybe it was the adrenaline pulsing through me but everything happened so clearly it was like someone pushed slow motion to catch every detail.

Aro looked up tilting his head and Roxy yelled Freeze and Obey everyone stood still looking forward (except the people who knew what was going on). Jeremy sped around erasing memories and they dropped like flies. My part was up next showing them false plans but I didn't have time. Jeremy ran to Jane who caught wind of what was happening and sent Jeremy crumbling to the floor along with Roxy. I ran at vampire speed for the door but of course Jane got me before I could leave. Then it was gone, I looked around seeing my mom focus on the family. Jane screamed out telling everyone to get up but Roxy was too busy telling them to obey. I heard Marcus screaming for me but I was already out the door. I ran down the street realizing I had no idea where he had gone. I slowed down to a human run when I felt something soft and soggy beneath my feet I looked down and it was Jacob's suit. I looked around and found a sign for a cliff. I didn't want to believe it but I knew that's where he had gone. I wiped away the water from my face and headed up just like my father had said. My eyes stung with tears and running mascara. My dress was impossibly heavy now that rain had soaked all the way through to my underwear. My hair was flapping all over the place sticking to my face. I kept tripping over the train so I finally decided to rip parts of it off. As I hide the extra fabric in the brush something caught my eye. The lightning lit up the branch just enough so I could see it was my promise bracelet and wedding ring. I took it off the branch holding it my fist so tight I was pretty sure my nails were going to go through my skin. At least I knew I was on the right track. I started running again feeling insanely tired.

Oh thank god. I sighed as I saw him standing in the rain. His back turned to me so when I heard him moan I immediately ran towards him but as I got closer I could smell his blood. I looked around to see a pool of redness. I fell down to the ground screaming his name. I wasn't able to walk anymore. It was my fault he was doing that, my entire fault.

"Go away." He yelled back.

"Please. Stop. I love you." I screamed back trying to find some strength to stand up.

"I can't play this game anymore. I can't have you love me one moment and then leave me the next. A heart can break only so many times." The truth of his words cut me deep. Making me gasp for air, as my sobs got stronger.

"No ones asking you to play anymore. I'm here 100 percent." I wasn't sure if my words were even understandable as thunder cracked and heavy sobs shook my body.

"That's great that your with me 100 percent but you also seem to give 100 percent of yourself away to that blood sucking monster back there. You can give 100 but I'm giving 200 there's a big difference there." He turned his head a little so I could see the outline of his features.

"So I made a mistake. Go ahead kill me. It sounds insane but I needed him on my side when it comes down to be going back home. He was all for me going back home. I just had to ensure it. I know it sounds bad and what you saw back there was nothing."

"You smiled. I recognize that smile it's the same one I saw when we had our first kiss. I need you to leave." More blood poured out of his wrist.

"Stop!" I screamed finally getting up and walking over to him.

"You heal instantly its not going to work. Just stop this nonsense and let's bust out of here." I continued

"Don't come closer." He warned.

"I won't eat you if that's what your worried about." I stepped closer and as I did I realized he wasn't worried about the blood but about the arm that wrapped around his waist slicing through his shirt.

"What the fuck?" I ran forward watching as Leah kissed his neck while cutting him. What was going on? Leah wasn't a vampire she hated blood so why would she cut him? Why would he let her?

"L…Le…Leah?" I choked out frozen in place.

"Yes?" She said like she wasn't doing anything wrong.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I asked feeling anger boil up inside.

"I think I'm doing what you're doing." She said trailing her fingers along the inside of his pants.

"Renesmee, leave." He ordered.

"I don't understand." I ignored his comment.

"What you think you're the only one allowed to have affairs? Besides the blood is just the way I run my show. It's more passionate." She practically moaned.

"Then what was that speech about back there? Huh?!" I yelled pushing against his arm. "Did you mean that or just make it up?"

"He was hoping it would get rid of you so we could have some privacy."

"I thought we were friends Leah?" My mind raced not knowing what questions to ask first.

"We were until you decided to break Jacob's heart. A heart can be fixed whether it's a few flowers, some chocolates or my personal favorite sex and blood." Jacob moaned this time leaning his head back.

"So all you said back there about giving 200 percent and loving me was all crap?" He wouldn't meet my eyes as I searched for something.

"Yes." He met my eyes briefly and I thought I saw a glimmer of hope for us in them. I put it out of my mind not ready to get my hopes up.

"I hope you two are very happy together and Jacob here you go." I dropped the bracelet and ring at his feet. I could see him flinch as he looked down.

"Leave now you bitch." Leah screeched.

"Don't worry I'm not sticking around but one last thing imprints are impossible to break." With that I ran off letting them do what ever it is they do. I started feeling lightheaded and my crying made it harder for me to breathe. I was gasping for air when I found a small cave and settled in there hoping a bear would come and eat me. Was Jacob capable of keeping up this act? He knew that you could never break an imprint no matter what the wrold threw at you. I was so sure I would be able to leave with something but as per usual I got nothing instead one more thing to add to my list if things I would never be ready for...

8) Seeing my loving husband have an affair with Leah just to get back at me for what I did. (no comment)

---tell me what you think of the situation----


	24. Truth, Lies and Karma

**a/n: This chp isnt as mind blowing as the last and the reviews I have gotten had all different takes on the Jake and Leah situation and I hope I please all of you with what happens in this chapter. Enjoy...**

24) Truth, Lies and Karma

Some people say karma's a bitch but those people have obviously never dealt with it because bitch doesn't even begin to describe what I feel like. I don't know what I feel or did I even feel anything? I think I was in too much shock to even have a thought about the scene that was permanently burned into my retinas. Then again I did have one feeling and that was betrayal and that was only towards Leah. We were friends she proved it when she confided in me about her issues and when she came to bust me out so what changed? I knew I made her angry when I slept with Marcus she was the one who blurted it out to Jacob but he deserved to know the truth. Yeah truth was always a great thing wasn't it? The truth got more people in trouble then lies do because people can learn to deal with lies, they show how much people care for each other when stories are made up to protect others the truth is like a slap in the face with a hot iron. It's not fun for anybody.

Wait! Back there when I asked Jacob if his speech was a load of crap he said yes aka he was lying! So he does care about me but with that said what was going on with Leah? Leah seemed way to into it for her to be faking it yet she was the master of screwing with people. Let me tell you she was definitely screwing with me (well not in the way she was Jacob) I hoped. That would make my life so much easier if this was just one big game of karma right? I think, I mean, he wouldn't, no he couldn't be torn between two girls when he was imprinted he even said it himself

"_I don't see other girls they're just there, breathing, not doing much for me. We have a connection that is impossible to break."_ I sighed remembering the good times when we were home and out biggest issue was trying to sneak around without daddy knowing. How stupid that looks now compared to everything else in my life. If I ever needed to write a creative story for English this would so be my choice just switch the names around and you've gone beyond creative maybe even a little unreal. Believe me it was real I pinched myself a few times.

I tried falling asleep but that was easier said than done. My body was still shaking from the adrenaline rush not to mention how cold I was out here and my mind wouldn't shut up. It was like a broken record.

_Arm wraps around, slice, oh look its Leah, Renesmee leave says Jacob who won't look at me, Leah calls me a bitch (_like I was the one if anything she was the female dog_) I give Jake the bracelet and ring tell him nothing can break an imprint and present. _Yup that's about right except more blood and yelling. The blood part still creeps me out because no way was Leah into cutting people while having sex with them, it was deeper than that, and it had to be. So as my mind wouldn't shut up I decided to go for a walk because maybe a bear would eat me. I stood up and the rain was a light drizzle now but I could still hear the thunder in the distance. As I walked the opposite way I came (no need to go back there) I started to wonder what was to become of me now? Surely all hell broke loose down in Volterra leaving people screaming or more accurately trying to light each other on fire. Was my family safe? Was my baby safe? Did Aro freak and kill everyone or did it magically turn out the way it was supposed to go down? Whatever I had bigger issues then to wonder if Marcus got his wish. My heels sunk into the muddy ground making me use twice as much energy to walk. I finally decided to take my shoes off and keep on walking.

"I smell her." I heard a distant voice call. I tried looking around but there was nothing but darkness and rain.

"I smell her too." Another voice said. I stepped closer trying to catch a glimpse of who it could be.

"Renesmee?" It was Rosalie!

"Aunt Rose!" I screeched running towards the voices.

"Honey!" Aunt Rose pulled me into a giant hug followed by Alice and my mom.

"Thank god your ok! You don't look so good. Edward maybe we should carry." My mom was fussing over me. I saw Lindsay came towards us carrying Helena and as I saw the child I started crying again. Her skin and hair is just like her fathers, her lying (which could be a good thing), cheating (if Leah wasn't being a bitch) father.

"Don't cry honey. We'll get you back to the hotel soon enough." Grandma Esme assured hugging me.

"Renesmee are you sure?" My father spoke sternly getting a glimpse of the hell I went through.

"Yes father. I'm sure." I answered looking into his eyes. They were black and pained his face had turned into a harsher version of a smile.

"What is she sure about?" Alice asked. I heard my father whisper it to Alice who whispered it to Rose who whispered it to my mom (who broke down into tears) before she whispered to Jasper and eventually all the way around.

"Mama." Helena spoke leaning forward.

"Yes baby its me." I said taking her and kissing her on her cheek.

"She's really beautiful." Esme smiled as she pinched her cheeks making her giggle.

"We should get going before it starts to rain harder." Rose said walking forward with Emmett falling in step next to her. Everyone mumbled in agreement and we headed for the hotel.

"So what is going on down there?" I asked whoever would listen.

"They're holding a meeting which means someone is getting killed." Emmett informed me.

"Oh." Was all I could say.

"How'd you escape?" I asked Lindsay who was walking several steps in front of me.

"Alice hid me early on figuring there was no way I wanted to be involved with what was going to happen and she was right I would not want to be there."

"I'm glad you're here." I said and I was she was my first human friend who turned vampire. Guess I wasn't having any luck with the humans.

"Mama?" Helena spoke up pulling on my hair.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Where's daddy?" She asked. All of us immediately stopped in our tracks. What did I tell her? Tell her what was going on or lie because I cared?

"He's busy." I said.

"Can I see him?" She asked.

"Where'd you learn all those words?" I asked laughing awkwardly as everyone stared at me. My mom motioned everyone to keep walking and I was thankful.

"Can I see him?" She asked again ignoring the other question.

"Later." I told her.

"Mama?"

"Yes darling?"

"Helena why don't you let your mother rest she's had a rough day." Lindsay broke through.

"Okay." She said and put her head down on my shoulder.

We walked in silence for a while until we finally reached the hotel. We went up to our rooms as I settled in with my parents.

"You should get some sleep and maybe take a shower." My mom said as sweetly as she could when telling me I looked like crap.

"I think I will." I said leaving them to get acquainted with their grandchild. The dress hit the floor with a thud. It was not the pretty white it was brown with rips and broken threads that I was sure Alice would not be keeping this one.

I stayed in the shower for a while letting the heat seep through warming me up. The scent of lavender soap relaxed my mind and muscles from the stress. That is until I heard my dad slamming doors.

"He's back." I heard. I heard him say something else but the water was running too loud for me to hear. I got out of the shower and listened through the door.

"Why?" My mom asked.

"He wants to talk with her."

"After what he did?" My mom screeched.

"He says he needs to tell her the truth." NO! Not the slap in the face with the iron. Please I was just starting to unwind and I could feel my muscles tense up again.

"Is _she_ here?" My mom said she like it was a disease and maybe someday Leah-schemes-itis would be.

"No she went back to her brother who is at a different hotel." He explained.

"Good." My mom said and the conversation ended. I finished up making sure to take my time in the shower before going out there. I put on a bathrobe and walked out to find I was left alone with Helena.

A knock came on the door and I didn't even have to ask who it was because knowing my family they told Jake to wait for me until I got out so we could talk and it would seem accidental.

"Come in." I called picking up Helena.

"Hi, we need to…is that her?" He said softly.

"Yeah she's ours." I emphasized ours and I could see him flinch.

"Can I hold her?" He asked waving at her.

"Mama that daddy?' She asked waving to him.

"Yes." I answered both of them. I sat down on the bed letting Jake play and make stupid noises at the baby.

"She's really something." He sighed.

"I don't care what Leah's like." I sneered.

"That's not…please baby let me explain."

"Please I would love you to." I said sarcastically picking up Helena so I could brush her hair.

"That what you saw was all Leah. It had nothing to do with me."

"It takes two to tango." I said back.

"Okay so yes it had to do with me but it was her idea she wanted to get back at you for what you did to me."

"It's not Leah's issue to be dealing with. It is between you and me no one else."

"I know but you hurt her feelings." He said. I stood up abruptly feeling anger pulse through me.

"I hurt her feelings?! What because she came here uninvited to try and rescue me and failed? Or because I tried saving our marriage by getting Marcus on our side? Let me tell you what she did pretending to have an affair with you just to get back at me hurt me more than her moronic decision of coming here and failing would ever hurt." I finished my rant out of breath and my fists clenched.

"Calm down." He coaxed.

"NO! I follow you up the cliff worried about you to only find you bleeding and moaning with a girl that used to be my friend. It'll take some time for me to calm down." I yelled.

"It was her idea." He said again.

"So you thought that it was a good idea?" I asked.

"Yes. I did and I still do because like people say you don't what you got 'til it's gone." I saw a single tear streak his face.

"Sure I understand that it hurt you when you found out but I was trying to save my life, our life. What you did back there is forever tattooed in my mind. I don't know what to do." I breathed.

"Just say yes and we can go back to what we were doing before." He took my hand in his and slipped something in it.

"You hurt me!" I exploded. "That was an all time low for you but I have a question if I didn't come up and follow you what would you and her have done?" I asked and he looked away. Opening and closing his mouth searching for the right thing to say.

"I thought so. You should leave." I swept my hand towards the door.

"Fine. I don't need to stick around here with someone who doesn't love me." He sneered stomping towards the door.

"Love comes in strange ways." I said and slammed the door in his face. I slid down against the door trying to hold back tears.

"I love you mama." Helena said looking at me with a smiling face and tears leaving lines down her skin.

"I love you too more than you'll ever know." I cried curling up next to her on the bed. As I finished up crying for about the 1,000th time today I heard foot steps outside my door. I knocked on the door that connected my room to Rosalie's room.

"Yeah?" Emmett answered.

"Can you watch her?" I asked.

"Sure no problem." He looked at me questioningly and picked up Helena going on about the games they were going to play. I took a deep breath ad headed to open the door. I wasn't sure if he was still even there but it never hurt to try. I turned the knob and when I opened it his eyes were blood shot and he had his fist up like he was getting ready to knock. We stared at each other for while just looking at each other his fist was still up and my hand was still on the knob.

"Look I'm gunna try again what I did was mean." He started stepping into the room.

"Well that's the understatement of the century." I muttered.

"This is why..." There came a loud tapping at our the door cutting him off.

"Who is it?" I called.

"It's Lindsay." She answered. I opened the door and as I opened it she burst through trying to talk through heavy sobs.

"Are you guys in the middle of something?" She asked.

"Yea. Who is this?" Jacob asked.

"No were not. It's Lindsay my friend don't worry. Now what's the problem?" I asked grabbing her a wet washcloth.

"Thanks. The both of you need to get out of here." She blurted out.

"What? Why?" I said.

"Gladly." Jake said.

"No. I mean you can't even go home. Aro is after you and Marcus is after you. Who ever gets to you first wins."

"Wins what?" I asked pacing around.

"We don't know but whatever it is it won't be good. They are both after you for different reasons and you need to leave now." Her voice had gotten lower like someone was listening in.

"who's we?" I asked.

"Roxy snuck out to tell me. She wasn't lying." She added.

"So where do I go?" I looked around noticing I didn't have any clothes to wear.

"No. Both of you need to go somewhere." Jake and I exchanged a are-you-seriously-making-us-go-someplace-together look.

"Where?" Jacob asked.

"Wherever some place that is secretive and no one knows about." I knew the exact spot that was secretive and secluded and I could Jake knew where also.

"I understand. We'll leave now." I said and hugged her good bye.

"Don't worry about me I'll be safe as long as I stay with your family." I nodded and ran next door.

"Lindsay will tell you everything I have no time. Alice I'm borrowing your clothes thanks." Everyone just looked at me running around grabbing clothes that I could wear to the airport.

"Where are you going?" My mother insisted.

"I can't say but I can tell you its secluded and I'm going with Jake the Volturi's after us and we need to get out." I changed quickly rushing around to give everybody hugs and kisses. As I burst through the door to my room I saw Jake already packed and ready to leave.

"I have the passports." He held up passports with fake names on them. I recognized them they were the ones we were going to use when the Volturi first came lucky for me they updated my picture.

"Let's go." He said. The both of us ran down the stairs into a taxi. I couldn't believe this I was running from death with a guy who could very well be the death of me. I knew I wasn't completely satisfied with the asnwer he gave me about possibly doing something with Leah if I never ran up there. But deep down somehwere I knew I still had feeling for him how couldn't I? I was going to the idea of staying with him once we were secluded on an island together.

We reached the airport getting tickets for Costa Rica. We boarded the plane and took off into the pre-dawn light.

---read and review---


	25. Coronation

**a/n: Here is the next chp and it definiatley ends with Nessie turning not so innocent. It starts off with a little lemony goodness but then some problems blow their way. Enjoy...**

25) Coronation

"Do you know where you are going Nessie?" I asked trying to see anything out in front of us while we traveled on a boat towards Isle Esme.

"Yeah." She said. Every time I tried to ask her something she just spoke in 1 word answers or short clipped sentences. She didn't even look at me the whole way here, unlike me who stared at her the whole way. I wish I knew what was going through her head right now because it bugged me not knowing. She used to tell me everything but then again that was before she was kidnapped then slept with Marcus and then her seeing me almost having sex with Leah. What a messed up life we had. I was so over everything I really just wanted to snap my fingers and Nessie would be back in my arms at home snuggled up the couch watching some re runs of a bad reality T.V show.

"We're here." She said stopping the boat and pulling it to shore with no problem.

"Do you need help with your bags?" I offered my hand towards her.

"No." She pulled away and walked off towards the house. I sighed and collected my things sauntering through the sand. The last time we had been here was about 1 month ago trying to escape Edward after he had found out about our little trip to Vegas. It was none stop laughter and sex when we first came here now everything stopped. Edward wasn't after us but Aro and Marcus were, I hadn't heard Nessie laugh in forever and well there had been a lot of sex going on just not with whom it should be going on between.

I entered the house and it was exactly like I had remembered the colorful walls and the smell of fresh ocean air that wafted through the rooms. I took noticed that someone had fixed the wooden railing where Nessie and I had not so subtlety broken through one of the times we couldn't keep our hands off of each other.

I watched as she moved around the room setting up blankets and pillows on the couch. I couldn't believe I had listened to Leah. What was I thinking? What was Leah thinking? She told me to give her a dose of her own medicine but I didn't know it would hurt me this bad to be so close to her and yet so far. I thought about how many different ways I could show her I was sorry and that I wasn't thinking when Leah told me the plan because frankly I hadn't, I was so enraged that I barely took the time to wonder what normal sane Jacob would do not the wolf crazed Jacob and he probably wouldn't even have done that. After all she is my imprint and it is impossible to break but what happens if we don't make up? What becomes of the imprint is it completely void or do I just live in agony? I looked at her as she stopped in front of the couch just staring at it and then she tossed off the cushions and pulled out a bed. She threw the blankets and pillows on the bed and walked off upstairs. Instinctively I followed her up to bed.

"What are you doing?" She asked almost hitting me with the door.

"I'm going to bed." I said.

"Your luggage is down stairs." She said tilting her head causing her curls to fall in her face. I pushed the hair behind her ears and I felt her flinch but I could see the little sparkle in her eyes that I had grown used to.

"Yeah I know." I said softly running my fingers down her neck and shoulders trailing along her arm and then finally holding her hand.

"So what do want?" She snapped but she didn't pull away.

"To go to sleep." And then the light went on in my head. The bed that she made up was for me. How stupid I could I be; pretty stupid I guess.

"Sorry I just wanted to make sure the doors were locked." I said lamely walking over the glass doors and pulling on them like I was actually checking. In the reflection of the glass I saw Nessie holding her hand, the one that I was holding, to her cheek and slowly pulling the corners of her mouth into a crooked smile.

"They're locked." I said walking back towards her. I smiled at her when she jumped making her face turn red.

"Well goodnight." My voice was nonchalant but I felt sick to my stomach. She nodded and started pulling clothes out of her bag.

I flopped down on the bed staring up through the sunroof and towards the stars. Like I used to do when I was 5 I wished upon a star. It sounds so un-masculine but I was desperate at the moment and needed all the wishing one person was allowed. After I wished upon at star I got up and got ready for bed. I walked in and was hit by a case of De-Ja Vu. There on the mirror where she had left it 1 month ago was her lipstick mark. I looked back from me to the mark feeling my body start to give way to more tears. I studied the lipstick remembering how many times she would put lipstick on just to kiss me so my lips would turn rosy pink. She thought it was a funny joke and I went along with it because she was my other half and I loved the sound of hearing her laugh.

It was our last day on the island before Edward came here and she kissed random things with lipstick making a scavenger hunt up to the bedroom. What a night that was; broken bed post that time. I had to force myself to look away so I wouldn't start crying like a baby again. I was sure to give Leah a piece of my mind once I saw her again. If I saw her again. I turned off the lights and went back to bed. Sleep hit me instantly, I guess I never realized I how tired I actually was.

A sudden crack of thunder startled me. I opened my eyes slowly to see the house light up and then darken once again. More rain pounded against the house keeping me awake. Bella was right rain was a bad omen. It was raining when I saw Nessie kiss Marcus, it was raining when Nessie saw Leah and I and now it's raining when I'm wide awake at 3 a.m. dreaming about a girl who more than likely hates my guts. I got up and made my way to the kitchen. I poured myself a glass of water and sat down at the table watching palm trees whip around violently outside. I pondered briefly if I were to go outside would I blow away and then leave all my problems behind? I shook the thought out of my head realizing no way was I going to leave this world when my Nessie was still pissed at me. After that gets settled maybe I'll try it. I stayed up for a little while longer until going back to bed. The storm increased and I hoped the house wouldn't blow away and we would end up like Dorothy. I heard light footsteps running along the wooden floors and then stopping. I looked around but I couldn't see anything. I figured it was a figment of my imagination and closed my eyes. Then I felt the bed sink and lightning lit up the darkened figure to show Nessie had crawled into bed with me.

"I was scared." She said snuggling her head against my chest.

"You love lightning." I said wrapping my arms around her.

"Ok so maybe I'm not scared but the storm got me to thinking. I miss you a lot and I can't pretend to be mad at you anymore. No matter how much I wish I could be mad at you I'm not. I'm sorry for what I've said do you forgive me." She lifted her head and I felt her eyes on me. I looked up to her and saw a tear stream down her face.

"I should be the one apologizing. I was foolish to listen to Leah and loose a wonderful girl like you. I forgive you and I love you." She tilted her head down and I felt her warm lips meet mine. After a month of waiting for this moment I started to feel light headed as all the old memories flooded back. Her lips were better than I remembered. Warm, smooth perfectly portioned lips that knew how to kiss to make you feel like putty between her fingers every time.

"I've missed you so much." I whispered.

"Shut up." She said ripping off my shirt and tossing it off to the side. All this worrying and all I needed was a thunderstorm for her to forgive me? Well that was easy. I didn't realize what was happening until I felt naked skin against me. I looked down and wondered how fast the both of us got undressed.

"How could I ever question this?" She moaned. I wasn't sure she meant to say that out loud but the sexy raspy-ness her voice became was a complete turn on. It was a complete change from her soprano voice that was sweet and innocent and made her beautiful but when her voice turned raspy and low you knew she was turned on and that's when she went from beautiful to sexy.

I moved her underneath me feeling her hands latch on to my shaggy hair and her mouth kiss my neck and shoulders. Our bodies shuddered with pleasure making us both breathe heavy and having to let up for air. We both looked at each other for a while just breathing and staring. Her eyes were half dazed and her mouth was turned into a smile. I relaxed my body on top of hers kissing her lightly in the crook of her neck.

"Make-up make out?" She asked turning her head towards mine to meet my lips.

"Sure. Sure." I murmured too caught up in the way her body leaned into mine. I couldn't tell you what time we actually got to bed and stayed asleep for more than an hour all I knew was when we woke up it was noon time. I saw her dancing around the kitchen making something, sandwiches I think.

"Good afternoon." I smiled getting out of bed and walking over to her.

"Get a good night sleep." She asked walking into my arms.

"Well I wouldn't say night so much as morning but I can tell you I'm starving." And appropriately my stomach grumbled.

"You're in luck." She turned around picking up a plate and handing it to me.

"Looks yummy but how old is the food?" I lifted the food to my nose and sniffed at it.

"Fresh. There was a note saying Master Edward called in asking for food."

"Master Edward?" I laughed. She shrugged setting her plate at the table next to me.

"Can we go swimming today?" She asked her eyes wide with excitement.

"Aren't you supposed to be scared for your life?" I teased.

"I've dealt with a lot nothing is going to scare me now." She sat up straight trying to act all tough.

"Your wish is my command." I bowed my head extending my hand. She showed me _my Jacob _briefly and I started grinning like a moron but I didn't care all was right with the world right now. Nessie and I alone on a secluded island; she had forgiven completely and was back to her old self. We finished up in silence rinsing off our plates and walking outside. I watched as the sun hit her skin sending perfect light rainbows in every direction. She walked down to the edge of the water stripping down to her bathing suit and jumping right in. As she bobbed back out of the water her body shone and she looked like a supermodel on the cover of Sports Illustrated and even those girls had nothing on her.

"The waters fine." She called waving her hand for me to come forward. Like a dog and a trick I followed her in jumping in with just my shorts.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look?" I asked picking her up in my arms.

"Only about a thousand times." She said

"Good." I said and then she slid down against me. Her hands unlocked from behind my neck and slid down my stomach to my zipper. I swallowed hard trying to prepare myself. Her hands slid my shorts down with ease as she swam behind me placing her body against mine. I watched as my shorts floated away towards the never ending blue trying to focus on anything but her. It wouldn't matter how many times we played this game it would never get old.

"Don't be nervous it's just me. What do you really want to do?" She purred against my ear. I stiffened and felt her giggle lightly.

"You." I whispered turning around to face her.

"I'm going to make you a crown." I stated.

"For what?" Her voice was playful but getting deeper.

"For being the queen of seduction." She tilted her head back laughing and I watched in awe of the smooth lines on her neck that flowed flawlessly down her perfect body.

"Well then I guess I have to make you my minion." She joked.

"I was your minion from the first second I saw you." I reminded her.

"Well then. Minion Jacob I order you to make me happy." She waved towards her body and I swam over immediately. Lifting her up out of the water and carrying her back to shore.

"Hello?" A distant voice called that I wasn't so sure I heard anything at all.

"Jacob?" The voice called again.

"Put me down." Nessie ordered.

"It's nothing." I tried finding her lips but she moved her head away.

"Jacob?"

"Don't you hear it? Put me down!" She screeched.

"Fine." I set her on her feet and she ran off towards the front of the house. I heard a screech and then a choking sound. I ran after her to see my little, delicate Nessie strangling Leah to death.

I stared mouth gaped open just watching as a fire burned in Nessie's eyes and Leah was defenseless against her. I was horrified seeing Nessie find pleasure in choking Leah was impossible to look at but impossible to look away. Leah had her arms out trying to push Nessie away but it was as if she had turned into a poor defenseless human not an indestructible shape-shifter. The same light rainbows that once made Nessie look like an angel now painted her in a different light they weren't beautiful anymore they were what they were meant to be the mark of a monster.

"Jacob help!" I broke my gaze to see Seth running towards the both of them. I followed and tried pulling Nessie off.

She elbowed me in the stomach knocking the wind out of me for a few seconds.

"S...st…op." Leah's voice stuttered as she gasped for breath.

Then as I finally got a good enough hold on Nessie, Leah's eyes rolled back into her head and she fell to the ground limp.

"What'd you do Nessie?" Seth's voice was panicked trying to listen to his sister's heart beat.

"I killed her." I wasn't sure if her voice was a question or a statement but I could tell you my sweet and innocent Renesmee, the Queen of Seduction might have to be turned into the Queen of Seduction and Murder.

---oh boy more drama...review----


	26. In Cold Blood

**a/n: Because we're coming to the end one problem ends and another starts in this chapter. I'd expect a lot of cliff hangers during the next chapers to come. So here is chapter 26, enjoy....**

26) In Cold Blood

I looked down at my hands; they were shaking and red from ringing Leah's neck.

I heard her calling Jacob's name and at first I thought I was just hearing things but I knew Jake heard it too lucky for him he didn't realize who it was. I ran for her ready to yell at her but as soon as I rounded the corner I felt my will power shrink and immediately changed into a killer. I pounced on her knocking her down to the ground and before she could even think about getting up I was already squeezing her neck. Jake tried pulling me off but I threw him off like a fly and then Seth was screaming in the distance but he was actually right next to me. It was just Leah and I, an unconscious Leah that is. I let go when I finally saw her eyes roll back but as soon as I let go sense came back to me and I noticed Seth was working hard to keep a still heart beating.

"What'd you do Nessie?" Seth's voice echoed in my mind as I looked around me trying to make sense of anything.

"I killed her." My voice shook. I felt Jacob kiss me on the cheek and then go to help Seth. What if I did kill her? Would I be a murder? Yes, I would be because I killed my ex-best friend in cold blood. What was going to happen when we finally got to go back home and I have to face Sue and the pack? Worse what will my own family say, sure my mom and dad aren't happy with Leah but they have never promoted killing as an answer.

"Get her inside it'll be easier to work on a flat surface." Jacob barked orders picking up Leah with ease and running inside. I ran after them but was stopped by Seth at the door.

"You can't come in. She's bleeding." His voice was low and harsh a complete turn from the fun loving Seth I knew. I peered around him seeing blood leak from her neck. I looked down at my hands again and sniffed them. They weren't red from strangling they were tinted with blood, definitely classified as in cold blood murder.

"Go." He yelled shutting the door in my face. I stood outside listening to murmured voices and things dropping. It was true they thought I was a murderer so much so that I couldn't even control myself against her blood. It's not like it smelled that good anyway. So I sat on the steps and looked out to the ocean. The sun was hitting off it perfectly making it look bluer than ever. As I looked around I noticed how alien like I looked to myself. Here I was just strangling Leah while my skin shone with a thousand rainbows. My true colors shone through in the light, no pun intended.

I sighed deeply leaning my head against the door trying to a get a better listen in what was going on.

"Seth calm down." Jacob yelled.

"She's dying." His voice croaked.

"Not on my watch she won't." I opened the door an inch peering inside and I saw Jacob had Leah on the kitchen table and was wrapping her neck in gauze and Seth was trying to keep her heart beating. I stopped breathing focusing in and I could hear both of their hearts strong and racing but just a low thud every few seconds from her.

"Why did she come here?" Jacob asked. Seth sighed and didn't speak for a few minutes.

"She's Leah and thinks she can do what she wants. She didn't have anyplace to go and over heard where you were going so here we are."

"But why did she come here?" Jake asked again.

"How am I supposed to know? The girl is a free spirit." I saw a tear slip down Seth's cheek and hit Leah's face.

"She's also a pain in the ass." Jake hissed.

"Not anymore." Seth whimpered.

"Stop! She'll come back. She has to." I couldn't believe it Jacob looked like he was going to cry in a few seconds. Was there more to that night than I knew about or could it just be that would mean one less in his pack? I wasn't sure who Jake was more upset with because he was screaming at Leah to come back and at himself to not let her go. My heart squeezed watching Jake and Seth work over a body that didn't want to work. My heart squeezed even more when I remembered it all had to do with me. I would go down in history as a killer.

I had to shut the door before I broke down it was just too much to look at. So much drama was happening in my life I wasn't sure I could handle it anymore. I heard violent coughing coming from within and I peeked inside once again to see Leah's chest rising in falling wildly and her hands gripped around her neck.

"Oh my god LEAH?!" Seth cried out running towards his sister.

"A….a…ir." She stuttered trying hard to inhale. Both of them looked at each other and back to the resurrected Leah who was pleading for air. Seth started giving CPR but Leah was resistant and wouldn't open her mouth for him. Jake tried but didn't get much farther than having Leah gripping on his arm for life. I ran through the house and up stairs to the utility closet. I found what I was looking for Carlisle's oxygen and defibrillator. I plucked it out of the closet hurrying back downstairs and setting it up right next to Leah. Carlisle had taught me how to use in case of emergencies and only then, well I would consider this an emergency. I hooked up the oxygen mask and was about to put it on her when she knocked it out of my hand.

"Don't. Let. Her. Touch. Me." She breathed in sucking in air making her sound hoarse.

"Fine. Here Jake." I shoved it his hands and of course she let him put it on her. We all stared in silence watching Leah rock back and forth taking deep, shaky breaths of oxygen. I could hear her heart racing trying to keep up. Her body was still rising and falling but it was more in control this time around. I watched as blood seeped through the gauze turning them a darkened red. I felt eyes watching me and saw Seth was eyeing me eyeing the blood.

"Maybe you should leave." His voice was barely a whisper.

"Maybe you should trust me." I whispered back turning my head towards him.

"You almost killed my sister." He hissed. I saw his eyes glisten with wetness and he had to look away from me.

"Yeah. I know and I'm sorry. You're not the only one who can't control the animal inside of them." I tried to joke but all I got was a sad excuse of a smile.

"You should lay down for a while and get some rest." Jake spoke to Leah ignoring Seth and I.

"As long as crazy bitch don't come near me." She gasped a little for air but even a near death experience didn't stop her from hating me.

"Renesmee won't." Jacob said trying to subtlety correct her terminology for me. Leah slid into Jake arms being carried over with her oxygen tank to the bed that was still out from last night.

"Get some rest. I'll be here watching you." Seth spoke up sitting next to his sister.

"Can we take a walk?" Jacob asked.

"Sure." I said walking outside watching Jacob carefully. He didn't look scared of me but he also didn't look comfortable with me.

"Why?" Was all he said.

"I don't know." I whispered.

"Bullshit. Why did you attempt to kill her?" He screamed.

"Why do you think?" I yelled back. I was shocked hearing myself admit to trying to kill her.

"I thought we were done with that."

"I was done with you. It was her who forced you to. Do you know the hell I've been through? I find out my best friend is trying to get with you to get back at me. Any body would be pissed."

"That wasn't pissed that was full on psychopathic. Nessie she could've died." He took me by my shoulders looking deep into my eyes searching for something.

"I'm not an idiot. I know what I did and I know it was wrong but I couldn't control myself." I was so ashamed to admit that I didn't have the will power to stop myself but it was the truth.

"You scared me back there." He pulled me into a hug.

"I scared myself." I laughed a little.

"I've never seen you look so scary in your whole life. I was afraid to even go near you. By the way I have a bruise in my side from where you elbowed me." He let go of me and there it was right in his ribs a giant black and blue.

"I'm so sorry." I said kissing the spot where I had hit him.

"It's fine just a little reminder not to mess with you." He chuckled.

"Do you think Seth will ever forgive me?" I asked looking out into the setting sun.

"Eventually." Jake said. "But for right now I'd give him some space."

"Good idea." I agreed not even worried if Leah would forgive me because we were definitely sworn enemies now.

"I don't know about you but its dinnertime so I'll grab something and we can eat out here."

"Sounds wonderful." I kissed him on the cheek and off he went into the kitchen. I paced along the shore letting the warm water hit against my ankles. As I walked along I heard my phone ringing. I picked it up to see the caller i.d was Lindsay.

"Hello. What's up?" I asked.

"_They know where you are." _She said and I felt my stomach drop instantly. I collapsed onto the sand running my fingers through my hair.

"Which they?" I asked trying to find my voice again.

"_Marcus and Aro. We were at the air port heading home when Marcus and Aro caught word of us talking." _

"Well what were you doing screaming?" I yelled into the phone.

"_No. We were texting each other information but of course they are always one step ahead of us so Esme went up to get some water for Helena and some guy aka Aro bumped into her. Well of course he took her hand read the information she held and fled."_

"So how does Marcus know?" How cunning he is I thought.

"_Aro had to tell his group and Marcus over heard. Of course they were still in the air port so as we boarded the plane I felt more people than just the Cullen's thinking about Isle Esme and thankfully they were heading to the plane next to ours giving me enough time to focus in on who it was." _

"Is everyone alright?"

"Yes. We just got home and now we are on the next flight to South America."

"Okay. Just stay safe. I can handle it." I was encouraging myself more than Lindsay.

"_We will don't worry but you need to stay safe."_ I was about to speak when I heard a terrible cackle that chilled me to the bone.

"_What was that?" _She asked her voice was worried now.

"I don't know." I looked around and didn't see anything unusual. I turned back around and heard it again this time a growl answered the mystery cackle.

"_What's going on?" _Lindsay was yelling now and as I turned around I saw a streak of fur fly past me crashing into the cliff about 15 feet away from me.

"I got to go." I said and hung up before she could answer. I ran forward not sure what I was going to meet ahead but my gut told me it wasn't good. Another growl ripped through Jacob.

"I could bite you and you would be dead." It was Marcus who sneered the words showing off his perfectly white teeth.

"Stop!" I yelled.

"I've been looking for you." Marcus smiled his eyes were a crazy red and his skin was brighter than mine in the days twilight.

"What do you want from me?" I asked walking closer.

"No one leaves me at the alter." Jacob knocked him against the rocks again sending a giant boulder tumbling down. Before I could speak another flash of fur whipped by flanking on Jake's side. It was Seth and I was so happy he didn't hold the whole Leah thing against me so much so that he wouldn't help Jake.

"I belong with Jake you know that. You even told me I could go home. I did my part and it didn't work so just stop." I yelled.

"You left out a very important aspect of the plan I've come back to finish off the job." He snarled at Seth and Jake and then kicked them off with such ease I took a step back.

"You came here because its secluded and I come here because its secluded and no one would be able to see purple smoke for miles." His voice was low as he walked over to me cricling around me while he spoke.

"Aro just so happened to walk into the last chapter. He thought he was so smart acting like a stranger to get information from Esme about your whereabouts too bad for him that was the last chapter in the book." He flipped the book that I hide into my hands. I opened to the bookmark and read words that were written in red ink.

"Stop!" I held my hand out for Jake and Seth to not go after Marcus as I read over and over again a page I have never see before. I flipped through knowing I read all the way through but here were several more pages after. Here I was thinking all the drama with Jake and Leah was complete crap and extra unnecassary issues to add to the whole Volturi situation but actually it was all planned out. Amazed at how closely every ones reactions fit to make this final step happen. I looked everyone and everyone was staring at me very still. I turned my head to the house and saw Leah give a little wave and a cocky smile mouthing the same words that were written right in front of me:

_Release secret weapon: Leah Clearwater. _

---reviews are loved----


	27. Drugs and Drowning

**A/N: I want to thank all those who have reviewed and stayed with the story it means a lot when I see people actually enjoy this story. I'm not sure if it makes any sense with the whole Leah thing but if it doesn't you can always ask me and I'll give you as much info as I can. we are so close to the end of the story that it makes me a little sad to think about it but Im also so excited for all of you to see where it finally ends. Please enjoy....**

27) Drugs and Drowning...sorta

(nessies pov)

I looked around me for several minutes taking in my surroundings: Leah smiling through the window, Marcus circling me like a shark and its prey, Jake and Seth growling deep in their throats getting ready to pounce any second. I tried focusing on what was really important the whole Leah issue but my mind and mouth weren't working in sync. I kept trying to open my mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"Confused?" Marcus finally broke the silence.

"To say the least." My voice shook with anxiety trying to find something to explain anything.

"Where do we begin? How about a month ago?" Marcus stopped in front of me caressing my face in his hand causing Jacob to howl and charge forward.

"Change back into a human. I can't deal with you right now." I snapped. All the growls were throwing me off even more. Seth and Jake phased back luckily for the rest of us they had spare clothes with them.

"A month ago like I was saying." Marcus continued shooting Jake a stare that could burn through water.

"You came to us confused and naïve." I rolled my eyes waiting for the giant speech of how horrid my life had been just in case I forgot.

"Yet you leave confused and naïve hence why I had to bring in back up." Leah walked next to Marcus looking like her old self again except this time she had the glow of evil about her.

"Just stop with the riddle and tell me what the hell is going on?" My anger exploded shocking everyone.

"Okay so fast forward 2 weeks and you have Leah coming to rescue you." I gulped, I guess he knew.

"Yes, I knew please you reeked of wolf. I found her and we got to talking and before you knew it Leah entered the plan."

"What plan?" Jake asked. I put my hand on his cheek and showed him the book and everything in between.

"You're crazy trying to take over Aro." He chuckled.

"Are we because you just walked right into it." Marcus said.

"Huh?" Jake and I both said.

"The reason I didn't have a problem with you going home is because you weren't going home."

"Umm yeah I was."

"Okay well getting on with it Leah and I were talking and came up with a different plan one that would make everyone happy."

"Oh so I go back home with Jacob and Leah dies." I said sarcastically smiling at her.

"God just change her now." Leah whined taking a step closer to me.

"No. We never divert from the plan." Marcus whispered and Leah stepped back into place.

"Change who, what?" I asked looking back and forth.

"You into a vampire." Marcus said showing off his white teeth.

"I am one." I said slowly not catching on.

"Half a one. If we change you into a full vampire you will have to stay with us." I blinked several times soaking what he just said. I thought about it and realized if my genetics followed suit with Jacob's then if Marcus bites me I would…die.

"Why?" I asked putting that thought quickly out of my head.

"Because first of all we would need someone to help me in leadership." Marcus smiled and Jake growled stepping forward but I put my arm in front of him to stop him. As much as I wish I could rip both of them to pieces I had to know what was going on.

"And secondly." I prompted.

"Secondly you wouldn't be happy with the situation at home." He stole a glance at a very pleased looking Leah.

"Situation?" I spoke feeling a little sick to my stomach.

"Yeah. I never liked to share." Leah spoke up walking towards me.

"Speak in complete sentences." I begged and Leah let out a small giggle. I stared at her wondering if she could possibly be on drugs.

"When you saw Jake and me that night it was supposed to be when you would be changed. I was the one who howled and we both knew you would run right into us. The blood was a way to get you over to see us, we all know you would be worried seeing him bleeding to death come forward and run off. The unfortunate part of that is Aro got to Marcus first before he could get to you. So Jake and I hung around for a while." She winked at Jake and his face turned red. My breath got caught in my throat and I felt like I would faint in any second.

"Leah stop." Jake ordered.

"She wants to hear what is going on I'm just answering her wishes." Her voice was dark and she spoke differently almost like a 16th century monarch ready to behead someone.

"Doing things that shouldn't be said in front of my brother." I looked at Seth who was sitting in the sand just looking up at his sister like she was some kind of alien. Not 5 minutes he would've laid down his life for her but now I wasn't so sure.

"Anyway." I said trying to push her past the gruesome details.

"Anyway Marcus couldn't finish off his part and we had to move on and try a different approach that being following you and doing what had to be done here." She waved her hand across the surrounding area showing off the seclusion. Seclusion was a much better idea earlier on now it was a death wish.

"What has to be done?" I stepped forward raising my eyebrow at her. She took a step towards me so that we were so close I could feel her body heat and had to look up to see her.

"Changing you so you can help Marcus defeat Aro and stay in Volterra so I finally get a happy ending." She sidestepped me walking behind me and moving next to Jacob. Who stiffened looking straight ahead at me. She leaned against his side brushing her lips against his cheek and finally meeting his ear where she whispered 'sweetie'. She was definiatley on drugs. He closed his eyes and clenched his fists pulling away from her grip.

"Leah. Stop this maybe we can talk about what's going on." Seth cried out.

"What's going on is that Nessie can stay with Marcus the one she loves to fuck so much and I finally get what I waited for all these years."

"Come on Lee-lee. You don't seriously want to do this." Seth persuaded her but I could see he was trying to keep his distance.

"Sam's pet name won't work. He can rot in hell for all I care when we get home I will be known as Mrs. Jacob Black." I stumbled back tripping, falling right into Marcus' arms where he held me looking deep into my eyes letting the last glimmers of sun shine off of his skin and teeth.

"You want jake?" I asked not sure I heard correctly.

"Of course. Who wouldn't?" She smiled.

"Well you can't have him!" I screamed and Marcus pulled me in tighter.

"Oh just shut up. No one cares about this imprint or your stupid child. Just deal with you might not be getting what you wanted after all." She sneered. I was taken a back wondering what would happen if we didn't get through this. Who would take Helena? What would my family do? Then as I rambled on with questions to do with my demise I heard Jacob screaming for Leah to stop immediately and obey but there came an awful ripping sound and as I broke my gaze from out on the ocean I saw Leah was already cutting her nails through Jake's skin. Then everything started really moving.

"NO!" I cried out yanking forward like a rabid animal. What was going on? Leah was seriously after Jacob all these years? Is that the only reason she was making me go through all this crap, just to get to Jacob? It was insane and cruel and completely not what I planned and yet all those things had the signature mark of Leah all over them.

"Grab Leah." Jake yelled at Seth who immediately phased ramming into his sister and pushing her off. Jacob got up immediately running towards me. Marcus let go for some reason and I ran into his arms feeling his blood seep through my clothes. I pulled away quickly as Jake pushed me aside and ran for Marcus who was waiting with a cocky smile planted on his face. Jacob chased Marcus up the side of the cliff; I followed leaving a completely insane Leah and Seth behind. I didn't know what I thought I was going to do but I just felt I had to be there.

"Let go and no one gets hurt." A familiar voice rang behind me stopping all of us in our tracks. I turned around to see none other than Aro holding his arms out for everyone to stop. Just what we need at this moment another person who was after me whether that was dead or alive.

"I have some unfinished business maybe later." Marcus sneered watching a still non-phased Jake out of the corner of his eyes.

"No one fights unless I say so." Aro spoke calmly walking forward slowly.

"I don't listen to you anymore! You have kept me suppressed long enough its my turn to show the world what we're made of." He screamed throwing his body against Jacob's.

"Phase!" I yelled knowing no matter how buff Jake was he wouldn't last very long getting pummeled by granite. Jacob's body trembled and then a giant wolf stood in front of us growling wildly knocking Marcus down with one swipe.

"Come, come Nessie you shouldn't be seeing this." Aro called after me as I watched in horror of the growls and punches that were being thrown not 2 feet away from me.

"I can't." I said. I was mesmerized at how easily they fought each other and how strange it was that it was over me. It was surreal having Leah confess that MArcus planned everything with her so I would be changed into a vampire and live with Marcus...again and then have her also say she was going to be Mrs. Jacob Black. Little did she know I wasn't going down without a fight.

"We must talk." Aro said sternly.

"I can't leave them." I spoke and I watched as they edged closer and closer to the edge of the cliff.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­______________________________________________

(jacobs pov)

I couldn't believe what was going on. Leah wanted me to be her husband and Marcus was after my Nessie. People really needed a reality check in this world. There was no way I was going to marry Leah, after all that happened and considering I was imprinted, I would fight to the end for the one and only person who held my heart now and forever. I looked past Marcus, who was trying to bite me, at Nessie who was staring wide eyes; jaw dropped looking at us and trembling. I saw Aro's lips moving and Nessie saying no but I was too caught up in my fight to hear anything outside of the growls and sneers coming from the both of us. My feet slipped on something and then I felt myself falling but before I left Nessie's view I grabbed Marcus and dragged him down with me.

So there I was fighting with everything I had in mid air. Then everything hit me literally, my feet broke through the water soaking my fur and then what felt like a ton of bricks but was only Marcus fell on top of my head pushing me further down to the bottom. I was pretty sure wolves couldn't swim so with all my strength I phased back to a human but that didn't help me much. I was trying to push up to the surface but something was preventing me. Marcus was also struggling next to me, I looked around letting the salt burn my eyes and saw waves rushing above us. We were part of the undertow.

_Always swim parallel to shore_ my father told me but which way was shore? My head ached and I no sense of anything. My body was yanked forward and then backwards and then forwards a little but always pulled back and to the left more than I was pulled forward. The last time I was part of an undertow like this was trying to save Bella when she moronically jumped off the cliff. I was the rescuer that time and now I needed rescuing. But who would do it? Bella was small and light I was big and heavy no way was anybody going to be able to fight this. I relaxed my muscles waiting for a bright light to take me to the other side. I wished somehow I would be able to tell Nessie how I felt about her and how stupid I was to do more with Leah than I lead on about that night. The hurt in her eyes broke me to the core but more than anything I just wanted to see her milk chocolate eyes that sparkled like a million suns right now. I felt my lungs running out of air and a sense of darkness take over me but then I felt two pairs of arms flapping around in front of me and then they were gone. I opened my eyes once more to see Marcus was gone. I was pulled back again and then a few seconds later more arms surrounded me pulling to what I hoped was shore or maybe heaven. That was even if I was going up.

I felt the break of water and I gasped for air. I could hear murmured screams and some whispering near me but I was too tired to open my eyes. I felt a searing pain go down my spin but thought little of it considering I did just fall off a cliff.

"Jacob can you hear me?" I would recognize that voice anywhere it was Edward. I nodded slightly feeling as if my head was just dunked in bleach.

"We're bringing you to shore." He spoke again and then I heard splashing and screaming coming closer.

"Jacob! Oh my god! Is he okay? Jacob? I love you so much please stay with me." It was Nessie I felt her warm hands touch my face and her lips kiss mine. But there was no energy inside of me anymore. I felt my body slowly slip away.

"Give him some room." Edward ordered.

"But daddy." She whined.

"Listen to me. We'll bring him to shore and then you can stay near him." I heard her sigh and I could hear the crashing of the waves getting closer and closer.

"Help me." Edward said and I felt another pair of arms yank me from the water and set me on the ground.

"Oww." I moaned.

"I won't let you go. I promise." Nessie spoke softly in my ear.

"Daddy!" That was another voice that was very distinct it was Helena and I felt her sit near me.

"Is he ok?" She asked and I felt her small fingers touch my cheek.

"He will be." Nessie's voice cracked. She ran her fingers across my chest and I winced as she reached my shoulder blade.

"I'm sorry." She whispered and then I heard her gasp.

"Carlisle!" She screamed. Her fingers shook as she held my wirst, trying to feel my pulse I assumed.

"What is it?" He asked.

"What's that?" Her voice was quiet. Carlisle knelt down beside me and just like Nessie had done he gasped calling for Edward to get his first aid kit.

"Is he going to be alright?" It was Bella who asked this time.

"I don't know? Jacob can you hear me?" Carlisle asked. I could barley move my body but I nodded slightly feeling a burning take over my body instead of an aching.

"Stay with me now!" Nessie yelled. She buried her face against mine and her hair fell into my face. I breathed in her sweet and yet woodsy sent and relaxed against her smooth skin.

"Who bit him?" Carlisle called out. Bit me? I moved my shoulder and winced again.

"I did." A voice none other than Marcus called with such pride I thought I would throw up. Nessie's body heaved with tears against mine and if Marcus was a vampire and I was bitten that meant this burning and aching wasn't because I almost drowned but because I was dying.

---its never a dull moment with them...review as always---


	28. The Best

**a/n: This chp. is a little sweeter than the others there is some releief at the end i nstead of an intesne cliff hanger but dont worry if yur still looking for some action there will be:) Enjoy...**

28) The Best From Everyone

"Carlisle." I cried out not knowing what else to say or do. After all that has happened to me you think someone would say, hey I think she's had enough lets let her live in peace but of course not.

"The bite isn't that deep but it is spreading." Carlisle spoke his voice was strong and doctor like but I could tell he was just as scared as I was. I heard a faint sniffle and looked up from the pain that crossed Jacob's face to see Helena in Lindsay's arms crying without tears. I focused back on Jake and his face was fading fast I could sense it.

"Jacob please don't leave. I love you with everything I have. I need you." I was begging as I curled up next to him. He didn't answer or shake his head he just laid there, still.

"No you don't love him. I love him." Leah screamed falling down on the other side of him. I looked up and she was crying too. I let out a little hysterical giggle not sure how to react. Leah, my newly sworn enemy, was telling me how I felt? No way was this ever going to work. She knows more than anything I would do anything to save his life I would even suck the venom out of him. Wait. That's it!

"Carlisle I'll suck the venom out of him!" I screamed and everyone looked up at me.

"It worked with Bella." Edward said. Carlisle didn't look so convinced.

"It doesn't hurt to try." My mom said not being able to look me in the eyes.

"Well. Since I'm not sure what else to do. Ok."

As soon as he gave the ok I jumped to the other side knocking a very disgruntled Leah out of the way and put my lips to where the bite was. His blood tasted strange and smelled funny also almost like it was rotting. I knew that had to be a bad sign considering I had many personal experiences with what his blood should taste like. My mother and father didn't approve of me going after him like that but Jacob didn't care.

As I looked back on all the times I got in trouble for trying to break through his skin I realized if I didn't save him this right here would be the last memory we have together forever. I looked around me to see very different reactions all around. Helena had crawled over to me to lie right next to me holding her father's hand. Carlisle and daddy were watching over me, while Esme, mom, Rose and Alice were huddled together holding onto each other. I caught a glimpse of Lindsay along with Emmett and Jasper holding back Leah who was a few seconds from ripping my throat out. I looked to the side and found Seth was near Jacob crying for him to come back. But the weirdest reaction was the Volturi; Aro and his gang just stood there along with Marcus frozen in place. Expressionless and like stone they stood staring at me. I looked away closing my eyes focusing my energy on saving Jake. I felt like I had been there for centuries but as Carlisle counted off the seconds until I should let go it had only been 5 seconds. I showed Jake images of our future life where we would run around back home with our daughter hopefully if he had senses about him anymore he would force himself to push through but it was all a lost cause I was sure. After a few more seconds his body wasn't stiff anymore it went limp and less blood was pouring out. I pulled away immediately trying to see through the tears. Carlisle told my mother to pull me away so he could work over Jacob, as death rolled over him. My mom pulled me up as I struggled to leave him. I wanted to be there until the end, until his body went from werewolf hot to vampire cold. I picked Helena up before I was yanked away and she too couldn't bear to let go.

I never had to deal with a death in my short years her on earth but surely I wasn't meant to experience my first one with my husband. The man I adored and loved and hated to be away from. This sort of thing couldn't be in my plans it had to be a hoax.

All of a sudden my life was moving at the speed of sound and there was no way to stop it. Sure I wanted all that I did and all that I was doing but I guess I never realized I still was a seven year old at heart, not ready for "big-girl stuff", as my grandma once put it. Today was the day I could feel the earth change its course a little, the birds were chirping wildly, the wind picked up to a gale and I heard the first whimpers escape my husbands mouth. That's when I knew there was no hope, no light, no nothing to save me from whatever this was; I was on my own now and what could be a very long time.

So there I sat in the sand holding onto the last piece of hope that a miracle would happen just to have some good come out of this whole thing.

"I can't find it Carlisle." My father said running back towards him.

"It has to be in the closet. It's always there." Carlisle looked confused while pumping up and down on Jake's chest.

"It's not I even checked the others. It's no where to be found." A light went off in my head it was the defibrillator they were looking for.

"It's in the kitchen." I managed to choke out.

"Are you sure?" Carlisle asked looking at me suspiciously but my dad was already off.

"Positive." I said even though my dad already knew I was. I figured I'd wait until later to tell them about how I almost killed Leah.

"Here." Edward said and Carlisle fixed the oxygen mask on setting up the paddles. I tried listening through the blubbering if Jacob's heart was even beating. My head pounded making it impossible to listen but maybe I was going insane but I swore I heard the faint thrumming of a hopeful heart.

_____________________________________________________________

"Mom?" I asked. It was her I was sure of it. She was here to take me through to the other side. She was even prettier than I remembered her. Her long black hair floated behind her and her skin glowed as radiant as an angels. It wasn't what I remembered her when I did see her before they closed the coffin with nails no less. Her face had been burned and her body scarred from glass and how the car burst into flames but none of that was apparent on her now.

The whole earth to heaven experience was different then portrayed in movies. A bright white light surrounded my mom but the pathway to get to her it was like a television show of my life. All the memories I had with everyone who every touched my life floated by and even ones I dreamed my life would be like in the future.

"Hello Jacob." She spoke so softly like she did when I was a baby.

"Mom. I've missed you so much." I found myself starting to cry. Could dead people even cry?

"I've missed you too son but it's not your time to be up here with me." She smiled brilliantly.

"It wasn't your time either." I yelled. Not sure if I was mad at her or my father for being so reckless.

"You might think it wasn't but I promise you it was. My death has made you the strong and confident young man you are today." I took a step closer and she seemed to move further away.

"I've been watching over you and I have to say Renesmee loves you very much and I do believe she wouldn't be able to last without you besides what a beautiful child you have together." I looked around me and there were images of Nessie with Helena back home. Nessie ran around after our giggling little girl like I used to when Nessie was her size.

"I love her mom." I cried out. I was sure there was no way I was ready to leave my beautiful Nessie behind.

"I know you do that is why you must go back." She urged waving her hand around her.

"I can go back?" I asked looking around for a door or an elevator to take me back down.

"You're already half way there." She smiled and then I felt myself drop.

"Mom!" I screamed.

"Ssh." She cooed. "Look down." She was at my side now and I looked down looking upon an awful scene. That took me a while to understand. I noticed Carlisle was pressing paddles to my chest but it wasn't working so Edward would put the oxygen mask back on for a while and then Carlisle used the paddles again. As I looked away from my body, which was really weird, I saw Nessie crumpled on the sand crying and Helena rolled up somehow inside her embrace. My heart sank, I wasn't ready to leave but then again is any almost ready to die person ever ready to leave? I didn't think so. I looked at my mother who had a small smile on her face and her fist over her heart looking down upon everything.

"I'm not ready for you to be here with me." She whispered still looking at the horrifying scene that I even had to look away.

"I love you mom a lot but…"

"I know. You love her too and couldn't bear to see her wallow in sorrow everyday. She saved your life. Without her quick thinking Carlisle and Edward's effort would mean nothing. Now I think its time you woke up." She touched my shoulder and then said,

"I'll be here don't worry keeping watch over my son." She opened her arms as if to give me a hug but instead of coming closer to me she vanished in a giant flash of light. Once again I felt like I was diving out of a plane hurdling towards earth without a parachute. And just like everyone says before you die your life flashes before your eyes but it wasn't my life it was reality. I could see and hear everything so clearly and just when I thought I would end up splattered all over the sand, blackness.

"Stop!" I heard Edward scream. "His heart it's beating." Then everything was silent not even a breath.

"Jacob!" It was Nessie who screamed. My eyes fluttered open and I saw Carlisle, Edward and Nessie hovering over me like a science project.

"Stop crying I'm here." I winced trying to move my very sore shoulder.

"You're back!" She screamed taking my face in her hands and kissing me so passionately I was sure her father would clear his throat but he never did. My mother was right I would never be able to leave her behind, make that really never. And lucky for us we had forever to live.

"Let's get him inside where he can be more comfortable." Carlisle's voice broke through my racing thoughts.

"Be careful." Nessie said when I was being lifted up. Everyone followed me inside like a parade well everyone besides the Volturi and I was thankful for that.

"We should give him some space. I will check up on you every hour just get some rest." Carlisle propped my head up with pillows. He closed the door shooing everyone out of the master bedroom. A few minutes later the door creaked open and it was Nessie.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" She whispered walking over towards me but looking wary of sitting down.

"Like I just drowned, got bitten and then almost died." I joked.

"Figures." She smirked and I patted the place next to me careful not to move too much. She climbed in next to me taking my hand her hers.

"How are you feeling?" I asked kissing her on the cheek.

"Like I just died." She gave me her crooked smile, which made me smile.

"Sorry about that." I apologized.

"No need to be sorry. I'm just happy Carlisle and daddy were able to save you. I don't know what I would do if you didn't come back." I heard her sniff back a few tears.

"You saved me." I smiled remembering my experience with my passed mom. That felt like a lifetime ago not 5 minutes.

"I sucked your blood. I'm pretty sure I just made things worse." Her voice was a whisper and depressed.

"No believe me if you didn't suck the venom out Carlisle and Edward's effort would have been useless." I quoted.

"Yeah and how do you know?" She asked looking deep into my eyes.

"I just have a hunch." I told her and pulled her into a hug with my good arm.

"I won't argue with you then." She sighed breathing into my chest and her wonderful smell floated up to me.

"Do you remember the last time we came here?" I asked.

"How couldn't I." She laughed. "We were running away from my enraged father who I was sure was going to rip you to shreds. That was a good few days."

"All thanks to Alice." I added.

"Yeah she was the one who started all this. Sending the family and some of the pack on the trip to Vegas for my 16th brithday and then sending us here on a honeymoon/ escape route."

"I think I forgot to thank her for that."

"There is always tomorrow." She said but we both realized with the week had been having there was no way to know what tomorrow would bring.

"I still can't believe I actually got drunk that night." She laughed.

"Me neither. I was sure Edward would have your head about that." I laughed also.

"So if I remember correctly everyone was in the casino and becasue we weren't allowed we were left alone and we decided to try something new."

"And I came up with the plan of sneaking into the club of course it worked with a little help from the charming good looks of my girlfriend." I remebered how easlily the security fell for Nessie and I didn't blame him.

"Yeah and we went in but during that you got yourself a drink which wasn't too smart considering you let me drink from it."

"Hey you're the one that begged me for it. I was just trying to please you."

"Learn some self control because I had how many...4 I think."

"It was actually 5. You finished mine off too. Besides we are imprinted and I do anything to please you." I added and she hit my lightly.

"Then Mr. I-am-an-imprinted-zombie I believe it was your lack of self control that let me go through with the idea of having a wedding there because I was drunk no less." She was right I knew we would get in major trouble but a) I had been drinking and b) I had little self control.

"Well its not like you regret it." I mocked kissing her gently on the lips.

"I don't and I would do it all over again." She kissed me back.

"So anyway. We find Alice and Embry and drag them to the wedding for witnesses and just after it ends Edward finds out."

"And Alice gives us tickets to Isle Esme." I started and she finshed.

"That was an insane night. I can't believe Alice would cover for us." I thought out loud. I never realized how much crap she took for us getting married.

"Yeah. Alice wants me to be happy also. She told me she learned her lesson with my parents if you're in love there is nothing that can keep you from each other."

"Hmm." Was all I could say and we were sielnt for a while.

"You know she was right. Look what we just went through and look what my parents have been through. Hell look at what Alice and Jasper and Carlisle and Esme and Rose and Emmett. All those years and they still are madly in love with each other. Alice having to deal with a blood crazed Jasper but Jasper would lay down his life for her."

"Like I would for you." She smiled but went on.

"Carlisle made a new life for Esme when she was dying."

"You gave me a second lease on life." I added.

"My father only wants my mom to be happy." She looked at me.

"I want you to be more than happy." I kissed her cheek and then she laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Emmett wants Rose to be happy in a different way." She waggled her eyebrows at me and I laughed knowing where she was heading with that one.

"I guess growing up with the them we've learned to take the best from all of their relationships." I mused.

"And I'm thankful." She laughed and our night was spent simply cuddling close to each other preparing for whatever tomorrow would bring but not uttering a word about that.

---finally a little relefief....review---


	29. Praying Over Biblical Proof

**a/n: Here is the next chp and I'm so sad becasue I believe there will only be 2 more chps after this one:( But I promise to make them good ones. Enjoy....**

29) "Praying Over Biblical Proof"

Jacob's POV

I stretched out my still very sore shoulder when I woke up the next morning. I heard faint voices coming from outside the window but I was more in tuned to the person who was licking me.

"Stop it Nessie. That tickles." I said trying to move my face away but she followed. Or that's what I thought until I tried pushing her away and felt fur instead of skin. I opened my eyes abruptly and saw a small wolf. Its fur was reddish brown, like mine, but it was small almost like a pup. For some strange reason I screamed. I mean I could probably take it down if I really wanted but with all the crap that was going on lately I wasn't sure if what I was seeing was real. So I rubbed my eyes and it was still there looking at me with big brown eyes almost pleading for me to pet its head. I slid out of bed carefully trying not to disturb it too much but just like a pet dog would do it jumped down and followed me out of the room.

"Oh good I see you two got acquainted." Nessie said stumbling upon the both of us. She looked a wreck, her eyes were red and puffy and her hair was everywhere unlike her normal tamed self.

"Acquainted?" I asked looking down at the little wolf that jumped up into Nessie's arms with ease.

"Yeah. She's your daughter. Don't you remember?" She asked and I vaguely did remember her saying that our daughter phased.

"She looks just like you." She added.

"Like father like daughter." I laughed holding Helena in my arms.

"Right. We need you outside that is why I actually came in here." She said and her eyes shifted to the window. I followed her gaze but the curtains were closed.

"No problem." I said and followed her outside. As we stepped outside there was a very distinct line of who was on what side except for Leah who was in between both sides. It was an overcast day with a light drizzle so no one sparkled.

"Good she's back now bite the right person this time, Marcus." Leah sneered but Nessie just walked over to Alice, head held high ignoring Leah's request.

"No one is biting anyone." Aro said sternly shooting Leah a I-have-more-power-than-you-look.

"Why not?" Leah's voice was instantly innocent and soft walking closer to Aro.

"That's not how we solve our problems." Aro spoke again.

"Well it seems to be that kidnapping her hasn't worked has it?" Leah asked and I gulped knowing where this was heading.

"No." Aro answered.

"And getting rid of her mutant spawn hasn't worked has it?"

"No." He said again and Nessie took a step forward bearing her teeth.

"It's not worth it." I whispered.

"Not worth it? Did you just hear what she called our child?" She yelled making everyone turn their heads and face us.

"Anywho, it also seems you failed at erasing her memory." Leah continued.

"Well I didn't fail. It was Marcus who allowed Jeremy to give her back her thoughts."

"Still the plan didn't work, did it? Because I don't see Marcus' ring on her bony finger I only see Jacob's ring." Leah's voice got louder turning her attention back to Nessie.

"Ideally no it hasn't worked." Aro said slowly.

"And lets not forget their newest threat the history reading Lindsay. Aka your human turned vamp from Jane who was manipulated into biting Lindsay."

"Yes that is what happened. She manipulated me with her power." Jane spoke up this time. Pulling her hood down and steeping towards the front.

"So Aro would you not agree that Renesmee has done her fair share of screwing people over."

"I have not!" Nessie yelled but Jane immediately silenced her, which in turn made all of us step forward.

"Well I wouldn't say she screwed people over but she has gotten away with a lot." Aro said finally catching on.

"So would you not agree that the talking it over stage is over and maybe you can teach her a lesson by turning her into a full vampire?" Leah's voice was cold as if she was a stranger to all of us.

"You made your case." Aro said and Marcus stepped forward locking eyes with Nessie who was still holding her ground.

"But they haven't made theirs." Aro thankfully pointed out. Leah grunted and sat down on a rock glaring at Nessie.

"Thank you. I haven't done anything. Anyone who was my position would have done the exact same thing. All I want is a normal life with my husband and daughter not to mention my family. When Leah came over here to rescue me I wanted nothing more than to leave and go home. So please don't make me go back to Italy." Her voice shook almost breaking with tears.

"You believe we should just forget what you have done to turn our coven upside down?" Aro asked.

"I was hoping and besides Marcus is out to destroy all of you." She smiled shyly.

"Just because you want to go home isn't a good enough reason why we shouldn't take you back and Marcus is not blame for your mistakes. We need proof." What a load of bull shit that was Marcus was the key perfomer in her problems.

"I want her back too." I yelled. From the corner of my eye I saw Leah twitch uncomfortably.

"Me too." Edward yelled.

"I want my baby back also." Bella sobbed. And pretty soon all of the Cullen's plus Lindsay wanted her back. Aro turned around conversing with the others who you could tell weren't so eager to let us off the hook.

"I have to say that none of us attacked yesterday because we were trying to be nice and let you save Jacob but just because we let you go one day without a fight doesn't mean we won't let another day pass us by." Marcus yelled and then out of nowhere he launched himself forward knocking Nessie to the ground and Helena flying out her arms growling wildly at Marcus. Leah was the next to attack so I ran forward phasing in mid air coming to a halt right in front of Leah with Seth flanking on my side.

"_Give it up Jake. Marcus has her now. She'll be forced back to Italy and you will be mine."_ Leah thought while we circled around her.

"_She's my imprint and I'll fight to the death for her." _I sneered back taking a snap at Leah's hind leg. She pulled back quickly turning to face me.

"_Leah please. What am I supposed to tell mom when we go back? You know she's not over dad and losing you would break her even more. I don't wanna kill you but if you're against the oath this pack lives by I'm going to have to." _Seth words were strong and cut through Leah like a knife. Her body and face didn't show defeat but we could hear the struggle she was dealing with.

"_Mom never wanted me. I'm a screw up no matter how you look at it I'm no good. She might miss me for a week or two but after that she'll come to terms and realize what a relief it is not to worry about if I'm still breathing or if I've run away. She'll thank you for it." _I could feel Seth welling up with tears. The poor kid has been through a lot. Finding out his sister was wacked out beyond belief even before all this had happened really messed with his head and now learning she wanted Nessie dead, Seth's best friend, and me as her husband was definitely the cake topper.

Then as we all stood there silent just trying to find the right thing to say all our attention was averted to a horrific scream and a thud. I ran over to find Nessie in the fight for her life.

__________________________________________________________

Nessie's POV

"Great." I thought first Jake gets bitten and now it's my turn. Marcus had his teeth pressed to neck so close if he moved even the slightest bit they would break through. Aro was yelling for him to stop but he was the only one. Luckily mom had her shield and everyone else was fighting everyone else except Marcus.

"Maybe you'll be even prettier once you're changed." Marcus breathed. I sucked in air knowing there was no way I was going to make it through the change. My eyes landed on Leah who was standing back watching her plan fall into place. Our eyes locked and I realized she knew I wasn't going to make it through the change. Not only had she lied to me about taking me home she also lied to Marcus about taking me as his wife. Leah already figured Marcus would bite me becasue I reminded him of his dead wife. The words echoed through me as I recalled dealing with this once before and the crackling screams of Didyme in the fire. I shivered a little.

Leah would make sure I was completely out of the picture not forcing me to live seperatley but dead. Jake would need someone to grieve with and like a skank she'd be there. But how was she certain Jake would take her after all the crap she's put him through? Was she certain that an imprint could be broken if the other person was dead?  
How deceitful could one person possibly be? And how many different plans have I been through in one short month?

"Marcus let go of her! I command you let her go?" Aro's voice broke through the screaming.

"I'm not under your control anymore!" Marcus yelled back. My eyes shot open when a light clicked on in my head.

"Get off me!" I screamed trying to shove Marcus off.

"You won't get away this time." He smirked.

"Roxy!" I yelled for her as she ran past me towards Helena who was being kicked around.

"Yeah?" She looked at me like I wasn't being killed but like the old days in school which made me ponder for a brief second what side she was on.

"In my purse in the house there is a book. I need it."

"What does it look like?" She asked kneeling down.

"It's old and the only one in there. Hurry." I urged and she ran off.

"Praying over a Bible won't help you now." Marcus laughed.

"Believe me your going to be the one praying." I smirked. He let up looking me straight in the eyes.

"You have it?" He asked.

"Who else would? You are the one who gave it to me. So of course I kept it you know for fond memories." I laughed a little at the expression planted on his face. Aro asked for proof and proof is what he was going to get.

"You wouldn't do that to me? I want to change the Volturi give them a different name." He pleaded searching my eyes for any sign of remorse.

"When you told me I was going to get out of there and be able to change the Volturi I was young and stupid. Maybe if I hadn't had sex with you, or found my baby, or have you release secret weapon Leah on me I would still think giving the Volturi a different name would work. Unfortunately you and your minions just made me go from naïve to perfectly informed." He opened his mouth to say something but Roxy interrupted him.

"Here." She handed me the book.

"Show it to Aro." I told her. She looked from the book to me to Marcus who was pleading to stop but she ran straight for Aro.

"What is this?" He asked as we all focused on him.

"Proof." I choked out.

"What a nice surprise." He said opening the book. His face was calm as he flipped through and then as he landed on the last page he looked at Leah who even in wolf form you could tell was praying she wouldn't die.

"I order everybody to stop." Aro said and everyone including Marcus stood up facing Aro.

"As we all know when a vampire breaks the rules that we follow so carefully there will be consequences to pay." He focused his attention on Marcus. "Especailly in such plots as this one. When we were first attacked I believed it was Nessie forcing them to do so and I also believe Marcus was going to protect her which is why we came here. Yet I learned the truth to be the complete opposite. Renesmee was the poor victim in this plot." He held up the book. "I am sorry to say but Marcus would you step forward." Marcus walked forward his head hanging in shame. As he reached Aro he fell to his knees.

"I don't want to die! Please spare me!" He cried out.

"Don't you want glory?" Leah shrieked running from the distance clothed in human form.

"You said you would give me glory but all you gave me was death!" He shrieked back.

"Yes and what if I did? You fell right into my trap like I knew you would! You would do anything to have Nessie back, in bed that is." She added causing my face to turn red.

"Did someone forget to get you checked for rabies?" Rosalie asked from the back.

"Say one more thing and I will rip your pretty little head right off your body." Leah's eyes glowed with power and death. Rose just rolled her eyes.

"Nessie please do something! Don't let them do this to me. You still wear the necklace. I love you." His words shocked me to the core. Everyone froze eyes locked on the both of us. My hand moved up to my neck.

I completely forgot I still had the necklace he gave me before the wedding on. It was a simple short-chained necklace with an emerald surrounded by rubies. I took a step forward ready to plead for them to release him. What? The same man who was just about to kill me I was going to beg for them to spare him? _But he didn't know he was going to kill me._ The devil inside spoke up. _He also sided with Leah._ I thought back_. Not realizing he wasn't going to get you and falling right into the evil trap of that bitch. _The devil retorted back.The devil had a point Leah was a bitch and he was another victim but…_Jacob._ The word rang through me like bells on a church. Marcus was simply lust and I knew that, Jacob had my heart the only one who could.

I removed the necklace dropping it into the sand and saying,

"That's very sweet but you made me realize that even though The Volturi has a bad rep they have been around for 1,000's of years and 1 month won't change them." I spoke my peace and stepped back in line next to my wolf.

"No! Let him go so he can bite her and then you can kill him." Leah screeched ruining a perfectly spoken moment.

"No one is biting anyone." Aro said again and nodded towards Alec and Jane who held Leah back with force. Then Aro nodded towards Caius and Felix. Together they ripped a part Marcus and started a fire. A single tear escaped me while I watched as the morning sky soon filled with purple smoke. The tear wasn't for Marcus but for Leah who cried over the fire. She was still being held back but her eyes overcame with tears knowing there was no one out there who would dare bite me, except maybe Jane but she was smart enough not to go against Aro. And if she was so passionate about killing me to go to all this trouble to only see her work burned I would probably cry too but I wasn't going to be all buddy buddy anytime soon

"This is just a lesson that not all friends no matter who are worthy of your company." Aro said to me.

"I understand." I sighed.

"Well we should be going." Aro said motioning for everyone that belonged to him to get going.

"Bye Nessie." Lindsay said crying dryly.

"Where are you going?" Carlisle asked.

"Home, I guess." She said.

"Didn't you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"You're staying with us!" Alice broke through.

"Really?" Lindsay asked.

"Yes. They are a great coven and will take care of you. You belong with them and besides humans are easy to persuade." Aro laughed and walked off towards the boat they took here and rode off.

"I'm so happy I get to stay with you!" Lindsay pulled me into a giant hug.

"I know! I would've missed you so much."

"Okay enough with the mush we still have a problem." Emmett said.

"What now?" I asked.

"Me." Leah said smiling sarcastically before once again lunging for me.

---not over yet so review---


	30. Old and New Faces

**a/n: The story is coming to a close but there should be another chp after this one. I'm thinking of making a sequel becasue I really am going to miss writing this. So tell me if you think I should write one!! Enjoy...**

30) Old and New Faces

(Nessie's POV)

"Oh hell no." I said to myself as I lunged towards Leah who was already phased and in mid-air. We both crashed into each with and fell to the ground with a giant thud. Everyone came running towards us but no one tried to do anything about us. They just watched mouths gaping open, whispering what they should do and it was strange being able to see all those small details while I bit right into Leah's neck. She yelped jumping off of me immediately.

"Bleh." I crinkled my nose spitting out the fur I had yanked out along with it. A little bit of blood still lingered on my tongue and it was different and completely un-appetizing from what Jake's blood tasted like. I made a note to ask Carlisle what that was about but after because Leah wasn't done with me. She growled and ran forward. I started running towards her but was stopped short when a flash of fur started where I had left off.

It was Jacob, of course. He always said how he hated to see me in any sort of fight even if I was only training with Emmett. Though this wasn't training this was the real thing and it did, I had to admit, feel strange fighting someone, to the death, who used to be my friend. I put my _girly _emotions aside and focused back on Jake and Leah. They were circling taking little snaps at each other while growling. The sand around the path Leah was taking started turning red with the blood that dripped slowly out of her neck. Lucky for her I wasn't the one with venom. Then a little growl came from the back and Helena jumped next to her father. Both wolves immediately stopped staring at the little wolf growling wildly at Leah. I laughed nervously walking towards the very confused and a very lethal Leah. I grabbed Helena quickly but of course Leah wouldn't pass up a chance to paint me out of the picture, so as I grabbed Helena she snapped at my face jumping forward but her plan was busted when Jake intercepted scratching her along her face.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­---____________________________________________________

There was no way in hell I was going to let Leah lay another finger on my wife. So I did what every husband would do phase into a wolf and lunge towards the predator only this time it was much worse. Much worse then facing an animal I didn't know what it was capable of and much worse than having Marcus bite me. Because I knew what Leah was capable and I could also hear what she was thinking of doing. Just knowing that Leah, a girl that used to be a friend and beta next to me in the wolf line-up, was now thinking revolting thoughts of how to dismember my wife was much worse.

"_Stop this right now." _I yelled using my alpha voice but instead of listening or even taking a second to focus on me it was like I wasn't saying anything to her anymore.

"_Imprints might not be able to be broken that easily but packs are much easier to be broken free from." _She thought back.

"_You will not lay another finger on her." _I tried increasing the strength in my voice, scaring myself a little bit, but still it was like I was just talking. Then before she could speak we found our selves frozen looking at a mini-picture of me. I felt Leah step closer towards Helena but when I realized she wasn't going after Helena but actually Nessie who was picking her up, I snapped. I couldn't explain how fast and how much I barely realized what I was doing until it was already done. All I knew was how to protect Nessie and it didn't matter Leah was one of us or used to be all that mattered was keeping my darling ok. I blocked Nessie and scratched Leah right down her face. She immediately fell to the ground whimpering and bleeding. Seth ran forward pushing his nose against his sister's head but Leah snarled at him. The poor kid whined and then took his place next to Lindsay. I stepped back realizing what I had just done but luckily Carlisle was quick on his feet.

"Leah if you want me to take care of the wound I'm going to need you to phase back." He said sternly snapping for Edward to get his medical kit. She got up and ran off behind some rocks. I ran the opposite way with Seth to change back into our human form.

"I'm really sorry Seth. I don't what else to say." I murmured, as we got dressed.

"Whatever." He whispered back starting to walk back towards the commotion before I caught his arm.

"It is so not whatever."

"I can't do anything about her. Mom was always right she was a free spirit and someday we'd have to let her go." Seth's voice was too nonchalant to match his expression. His eyes we closed and I could see water collecting between his eyelashes.

"If you need to talk…"

"Yeah I know. You'll be there." He opened his eyes to meet mine and I almost felt like crying also.

"Even though she was annoying, rebellious, insane, cold-hearted and cruel she still was my sister and my blood. She was the one person I could count on. God, do I sound insane or what? Here I am saying Leah was trustworthy and now she wants Nessie dead and nothing to do with me, its purely ludicrous. Yet, I still see the same person who always wanted to protect me, I don't know what I'm going to do without my sister." His voice cracked towards the end and tears streamed down his face.

"You guys were close." I said putting my hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him.

"We were. I just wish I knew what happened to make her do this." He looked into my eyes searching for an answer possibly.

"She went over to Italy to bring Nessie back for me because she couldn't stand me moping around all the time but when she caught word Marcus and Nessie weren't enemies like we thought she knew she had to tell me and she did. It was when I called Nessie a slut." The word burned my tongue like acid. I never understood how I could call her that but it seems I did. "She thought to snag a little happiness for herself." I quoted. She told me herself that night what was going on.

"I told her I'm sure the right guy would come her way and then all of a sudden Marcus and her made the plan."

"You were her right guy." Seth said I wasn't sure if it was a question or not but answered it anyway.

"That's what she thought. And I'm sorry if you blame me for anything. I didn't know what was going on."

"I don't blame you. I don't blame anyone. I believe in fate and even though it hurts me to believe that this was planned in the stars I have to. 'Cuz I can't blame her, or mom, or even Sam this kind of stuff has to be planned." He breathed sniffling back some tears.

"Fate." No one ever described what we were going through as something pre-planned by the gods of fate. It was a little humorous, in a weird messed up sorta way.

"Fuck no!" We both ran towards the voice of Leah who was screaming bloody murder.

"You're lucky he didn't do worse." Carlisle tried to console her.

"I wouldn't go near her." Nessie warned running towards me.

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked trying to see around the mass of people that surrounded her.

"I don't wanna look like her! Do something!" Her voice echoed through the seclusion of the island.

"Who doesn't she want to look like?" Seth asked trying not to show he had just been crying. Then as if on cue everyone parted and Leah who was collapsed on the sand stood up eyes ablaze staring right at me. I gulped scared for my life but after I finished focusing on her eyes something caught my attention. It was where I cut her and how. I gasped taking a few steps back ready to run for it.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to." I held up my hands defensively.

"Out of all the places to scratch me, you had to get my face." She sneered walking closer.

"I was just trying to defend Nessie."

"I'd rather you killed me." She stopped walking and looked away from me. Her voice was so low I almost didn't hear her.

"I'd rather I didn't." I tried to joke. She looked at me from lowered lashes wiping away the already dried blood with her hand.

"Killing me would have been a thousand times better than looking like Emily. She is my cousin and I was at her wedding but that doesn't mean I want to look like her. My eyes turned down permanently along with my mouth that is a grimace. I was thankful I still had my looks but now there will be no happy ending for me." She was right looking like Emily, the cousin she disliked was probably a lot worse than dying. At least she could die with her dignity but having three blood red marks down the right side of her face made her look more like Emily.

"I didn't mean to." I said taking a step forward.

"No. I deserved this. Dieing would be the easy way out and as crazy as this sounds thank you." Just like that she walked away towards the cliff. No one followed her we all just stared at each other speechless. Then after a few moments Seth broke down again. His sob broke the silence.

"Come inside. You'll feel better." Lindsay said to Seth. She put her arm around his waist and walked off towards the house together. For a brief moment I wondered if Lindsay's sent bothered Seth or if he was just too caught up in everything to care.

"Maybe we should all go inside and relax a little." Esme offered. We all nodded and headed back towards the house.

"Come on Jake. You can't do anything about it." Nessie said tugging on my arm but I was frozen in place.

"She's gunna hate me." I said as the rain picked up.

"You did the right thing." Nessie stepped beside me leaning her head against my shoulder.

"I mangled her face making her look like Emily. That is not the right thing." I couldn't believe how guilty I felt.

"She said thank you. It means she doesn't blame you besides she's done attacking us. You saved us." _You saved us. _Yeah, but I deformed Leah, my beta.

"Give her some time. She'll come around and we leave tomorrow anyway. She's going to have to come back." I nodded and let out a big sigh.

"I did the right thing." I murmured walking towards the house only to find everyone staring at Seth and Lindsay.

"Lynn?" Seth asked.

"Oh my god! I knew you looked familiar. I can't believe I was your babysitter!"

"What is happening?" I asked Alice who was standing next to us.

"Well since Lindsay can read people's history's it seems Seth and her had some history together. It turns out Lindsay used to be his babysitter but also because nothing can be as simple as that they also made out once." Alice finished with a giggle.

"Seth you mean that's Lindsay? The one you couldn't stop talking about for months because she went away to Italy for college and you hooked up? Are you sure?" I remember him talking about her for a good 5 months and now looking at her she did fit description of what he said she looked like. I mean she was different because she was changed but all the simple things were there.

"I've missed you." Seth blurted out.

"Aww. I mean I wish I could remember a little bit more than you're giving off but if I wasn't losing my human memories I'm sure I'd miss you too." She said with a smile.

"I can't believe you're here again. I mean I was about to hop on a plane and find you. Just ask Jake." I nodded in agreement.

"He wouldn't shut up about that kiss for months. I was trying to find him someone else but he wouldn't have it." I chuckled.

"That's so cute." She said pinching his cheek.

"I'm a man now. You can't do that to me anymore." He said sternly flexing his muscles.

"Oh my hasn't someone been working out." She felt his muscles, which made his face turn red.

"You know I like to stay fit."

"There are other people in the room." I said trying to break through the way the two were staring at each other.

"I think it cute. It's about time we had some good news around here." Alice chirped dancing over to Jasper and straight into his arms giving him a kiss.

"Hey Rose can you give me some good news?" Emmett asked.

"I sure can." She winked and they started kissing too. Then following suit Esme and Carlisle kissed briefly but Bella and Edward were the real issue.

"Oh gross." Nessie said pretending to gag. Bella just waved her hand at us dismissively.

"Come on. Lets get out of here." I whispered in her ear. I was really so over the drama I just wanted to be with Nessie like old times. Instead of following me she cleared her throat picking up our daughter.

"Does this mean I have to be good?" I asked.

"Only when she's awake" She smiled her crooked smile at me.

"Good." I said and lead her to the porch in the back.

"I've missed you." Helena said wrapping her tiny arms around my neck.

"I've missed you too." I smiled kissing her on the cheek. The innocence the girl could carry off refelcterd her mother prefectly and if she was anything like her mother I'd have to watch out for her when she was a teenager. I stole a glance at Nessie who as curled up on a chair looking at the both of us whith a giant smile.

"I can't believe she's ours." She whispered.

"I know. It's wierd thinking that Eddie and Bella are grandparents."

"I'm sure they'll love to hear that." She laughed.

"You're going home tomorrow." I whispered to Helena.

"Home?" She asked tilting her head to the side causing her hair to fall in front of her face.

"Yes. Home, don't worry you'll love it." Nessie said brushing away the jair from her face. Helena smiled wide showing off her small, white teeth.

We laughed and talked about what we were going to do when we got back home watching as the rain sent ripples through the water. It was so peaceful and calm for once in a month that I wasn't even sure it was even real. Yet just to ruin a surreal moment we heard someone revving a boat engine and taking off.

---oh no the last chp. is coming up! please review:)----


	31. Water Under The Bridge

**a/n: This is the last chp...tear, tear....and I wasn't quite sure how to end it but I hope you enjoy the ending...**

31) Water Under The Bridge

"Leah left." Jake broke the news to everyone who was sitting inside. We all turned to watch Seth's reaction but he just looked past all of us, lips held in a tight line and clenching his jaw.

"I'm fine. It's like she's just left for college. Right?" He tried to make himself smile but it faded fast.

"Oh Seth I'm so sorry." Lindsay said pulling him into a hug. It was wierd to see we were over the whole smell thing.

"Well who's happy to be heading home tomorrow?" He asked trying, unsuccessfully, to act fine.

"I am." Helena chirped jumping onto the couch next to my mom.

"I think we all are." My mother said holding my daughter in her lap. If anybody just walked in at this very second they would think we were one, big happy family and that we just didn't go through hell. Everyone was fussing over Helena, who was giggling, and Lindsay and Seth were too caught up in their own conversation to worry about anything else.

"10 bucks they start dating." Jake whispered.

"Really?" I asked looking at the both of them. Sure they looked happy and they would make an adorable couple but Lindsay was a vampire and Seth was a wolf.

"I know that look. It's the same look Seth had when he met Jessica Alba." Everybody who knew Seth knew he had was obsessed with Jessica Alba. It was a little scary at times.

"Oh boy." I chuckled.

"Well at least he'll get a girlfriend out of this." Jake said wrapping his arms around my waist. I nodded in agreement leaning my head against his shoulder. I was so tired that if Jake wasn't holding me I was pretty sure I'd collapse.

Looking back on all the things I went through in 2 days it was a miracle I was even breathing.

Saving Jake from Marcus.

Having a standoff with the Volturi.

Almost getting bitten and killed by Marcus.

Marcus being burned right in front of me.

Having a fight with Leah.

Leah being deformed to look like her cousin.

Having a whole day go by with 2 near death experiences under my belt.

"I think you should go to bed honey." My mother broke through.

"Uh what?" I said ingeniously.

"You look awful maybe you should get some sleep."

"And take a shower." Jake added.

"Glad I can always count on you guys to increase my self esteem." I said sarcastically heading up the stairs before my dad caught up with me.

"I am so proud of you." He said pulling me into a hug.

"For what?" I asked looking up at him.

"I was worried we'd have to fight your battles for you but that back there was all you." He smiled.

"Thanks?" I said not sure if I really was a hero.

"I never said you were a hero I just said you learned to fight for yourself. I'm proud of you." He kissed the top of my head.

"You always know what I'm thinking." I mocked.

"It's a gift." He joked. We both laughed before I kissed my father on the cheek and headed to the bathroom.

I took out a new pair of clothes heading for the bathroom. I took a long look at myself in the mirror and they were right I did look awful. The rain had made my mascara run, my hair all stringy and I smelled like wet dog. I ran the water until it was hot enough to make steam throughout the room. As I let the water relax my muscles I let images of back home. Then I started to worry.

Where was Helena going to sleep? Did we have an extra crib? Did we save my baby clothes? Then I started dreaming of watching Jacob and Helena run through the backyard like he used to do with me when I was her size. Then things started to get weird if she was growing at the same rate I was she would be my age in 7 years. We would be sisters then and not mother and daughter. But I knew one thing if she was half-wolf and she gave up phasing for long enough, she would age and then die. The only way she would age would be if she gave it up, so she would never give it up. Not with me as her mother/sister. Yet would she give it up to be with someone she loved, a human at that? Could another human ever know what was going on in this world? Did my family only make an exception for my mother? Would we have to make an exception for whatever boy strikes my daughter's fancy? What if he wasn't human? What if he was a vampire or…imprinted? The word chilled me despite the temperature of my body and water. The only one left of the pack to imprint was Seth or Embry. But Seth hadn't shown any signs of interest for Helena but Embry.

"Stop it." I whispered to myself. I was loosing my mind for sure. I never ever worried this much, but things were different now. I experienced pain, heartbreak, death, angst, lust, betrayal, sadness and rage all in one month's time. When I was back home all I knew was happiness and love. Sure I knew the other things existed but never would I think of living any of them. And now especially with a child that I would have to raise, I was growing up instantly. It was true I owed it to Marcus for making me more mature. When I first started on this journey I thought I was mature because I had a husband, I knew information people in college were just learning but that was all false maturity comes from emotions not knowledge. I was a little girl back then I was like Esme, or my mom or maybe even Rosalie; her story was filled with all emotions.

"_Imprinted with you." _Jake's voice drifted through me and as sweet as the memory was I was determined to keep my child away from Embry at all costs.

I finished up and got dressed taking the stairs two at a time to see everyone rushing around.

"What's all the commotion for?" I asked.

"We have to make our flight. It seems some genius got us the wrong time on the tickets." Jasper explained.

"Sorry I can't read your handwriting. It was like you wrote it Chinese." Emmett yelled back.

"Why would anybody take a flight at 2 a.m.?" Jasper asked.

"To stay out of the sun." Emmett said in duh voice.

"Well 9 p.m. tomorrow is just as sensible right?"

"Well maybe because of the time difference." He retorted back.

"It's going to be cloudy back home." Alice added.

"See we're covered." Jasper said.

"Do you wanna take this outside?" Emmett boomed moving closer.

"Boys! Stop." Esme yelled.

"Sorry." They both murmured.

"I'll go pack." I said to no one really.

"Hey." It was Lindsay who walked in.

"Hi." I said back trying to run through everything I borrowed from Alice.

"So I'm really excited to live normally." She smiled handing me things.

"I'm happy for you. But you might find we really don't live that normally."

"You're a vegetarian and you go to school." She said.

"Yeah. You going to be okay with that?" I asked watching her as she fiddled with her hands.

"Well. My throat is a little dry but Carlisle said you guys have blood packets just in case."

"Yeah." I said zipping up the suitcase.

"Actually I'm not worried about the blood. I'm worried about Seth." She said in one breath.

"I'm sure he'll need some time to get over his sister, wherever she is, but he's strong." I answered.

"No not that. I'm worried that he likes me." The suitcase I was trying to pick up immediately fell to the ground at this. Jake was right.

"Nessie?" She asked waving her hand in front of my face.

"Oh yeah. Umm why are worried?" I asked regaining some thought.

"Vampire and wolves…mortal enemies. It'll be weird because I don't know if I like him like that." She looked away from me.

"Look Jake said he knows that he likes you and just give it some time maybe."

"That's the thing I only see him as a friend." She met my eyes briefly. I felt like she was hiding something.

"You never know." I half smiled.

"I can tell he likes me, a lot. His ora is filled with me. It's a little creepy."

"_All he could do was talk about you for months. I tried setting him up but he wouldn't have it." _Jake's voice once again floated through me.

"How long were you gone for?" I asked biting my lip.

"About 7 years." I gasped and ran downstairs.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked as I pulled him upstairs. I pushed him up against the curve of the wall. He waggled his eyebrows at me but I ignored him.

"What happens if someone leaves for a long period of time lets say 7 years and then comes back. Could you still love them?" I beat around the direct question.

"Are you leaving?" He yelled.

"No! Just answer the question." I yelled.

"I guess." He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Could you still be imprinted?" I came out with the question.

"They can't break." He laughed.

"What if the person has changed?" Again I didn't exactly ask the question.

"I don't know!"

"Can you not know it?" I threw the questions at him.

"It would be really hard. I mean maybe if you're not thinking about it but I don't think so." I sighed dragging him to where Lindsay was.

"Nessie what's going on?" She asked.

"You'll see." I answered than turned to Jake and held my hand to his cheek.

"_All he could do was talk about you for months. I tried setting him up but he wouldn't have it." _I showed him that and Seth's expression and how he didn't care how bad Lindsay smelled. It took him a few minutes but he caught on and his eyes went wide as he ran down the stairs.

"You think I'm imprinted?" She screeched.

"Sssh." I said as Seth came threw the door automatically standing next to Lindsay the same way Jake always stood next to me.

"Jake and Nessie think we're imprinted!" Lindsay blurted out.

"What! That's imposs…" He started to say but as he turned to meet her eyes and he stopped. He just stood there staring blankly for a while.

"You're right." Jake whispered.

"Ohmigod." Seth whispered. "I am." He finally broke his gaze.

"Even after I changed?" Lindsay asked.

"Seems it, but I think we should take it up with Sam when we get back. He'd know more about this situation." Jake said.

"I'm imprinted." Seth said again.

"Yeah. Now lets go we have a plane to catch." I rushed everyone out of the room grabbing my things.

"Is everyone ready?" Carlisle asked as we crammed onto a single boat. Emmett started the engine but instead ofa smooth start is sputtered.

"Please. I don't wanna be stuck." Rose begged. Emmett tried again and again it sputtered.

"Maybe something stsuck in it." Jasper offered. Emmett jumped into the water and sure enough pulled something out of the rutter.

"Oh. My. God." Jake and I said in uinson.

"Is this yours?" He asked looking pretty amused.

"Yeah." I said softly trying to grab the pink thong I thought was lost forever when Jake and I came here for our honeymoon.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! What is that?!" My father yelled finally ripping my underwear out of Emmett's grasp.

"Its...uhhh...ummm." I stuttereted trying to find the right words. "Daddykins." I said sweetly.

"Don't daddykins me young lady!" He reprimanded.

"Edward calm down. It's like they're having sex is a giant secret." My mother said trying to calm my father down.

"But Bella, seriously?" He asked waving around my thong like it was a flag.

"Give me that. The poor girl's face is bright red. Leave her alone." Aunt Rose spoke up giving my underwaear back to me.

"This isn't over." My father warned and just rolled my eyes.

Just like that we left. Only talking about what was going to happen when we got back home and not what had happened. Maybe someday I would be able to talk about it and not start tearing up but it was only a few hours ago that my life changed. I looked around me and saw nothing but pure bliss. No one was yelling or crying you would never tell that we had just risked our lives at all. I cuddled next to Jake holding our daughter just watching as the island got smaller and smaller.

I don't remember much of the plane ride except that I slept the whole time. I had to be carried to the taxi because I was so tired from everything.

"We're home." I faintly heard Jacob whisper. As I opened my eyes slowly I jumped out of Jake's arms literally kissing the tile floors. I missed everything about the house; the way Esme had only used flowers as pops of color, my dad's piano, and the smell that wafted through. I ran up the stairs opening every door remembering what everything looked like. As I got to my room and opened the door I was surprised to see how messy and how strange my room smelled. The sheets were all disheveled and pictures of me were hung everywhere. Even my clothes were strewn about.

"Sorry. I went a little over board." Jake apologized, kissing me on the cheek.

"Wait what?" I asked completely confused. As I stepped in further I noticed the smell was Jake and my favorite perfume, Princess by Vera Wang.

"While you were gone I stayed here and I was a complete mess as you can tell." He answered trying to straighten my room up.

I sighed not sure how to react. I took the clothes he was trying to organize out of his hands and replaced me instead. I jumped onto his waist causing him to stumble back but without another thought or word we started kissing passionately. We slammed into the window behind us and maybe it was just my overactive imagination but I could've sworn I heard it crack.

"I've missed this." He moaned.

"I'm sure my dad hasn't though." I whispered back which made Jacob laugh.

"Excuse me." A voice said from behind us.

"What Seth?' Jake growled.

"I really need to talk to Sam." He said without looking at us considering Jake was kissing my neck now.

"Yeah your right." Jake said letting me go. "Because you're imprinting is much more important than me rocking my wife's world right now." He whispered.

"You know I can hear that." My father said walking past us.

"It's not like Helena wasn't a dead give away." Jake retorted back. Helena looked up from Rosalie's arms putting her arms out towards us. I took her from Rosalie's arms twirling around the room with her. She laughed a musical soprano laugh that reminded me of how everyone said I used to laugh.

"So are we going up to Washington?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah." Seth of course answered.

"Are they going to like me?"

"Who wouldn't?" Seth cooed. Even though Jake and I might be imprinted I still hated seeing other people go all mushy when they are imprinted.

"Okay just chill lover boy. Get in the car and I'll take you back up." Jacob cut off the looks the two were giving each other.

I watched as the three of them walked towards the door heading for the car.

"Nessie aren't you coming?" Lindsay asked waving her hand for me to come forward.

"I don't think I'm liked very much there."

"Who wouldn't like you?" Jake mocked Seth unfortunately Seth didn't realize this because as per usual Lindsay the vampire entranced him.

"Please come. I really need you." Lindsay begged and I turned behind me to face my father. He nodded his approval and I ran to kiss him on the cheek.

"If anything goes wrong I know Jacob will be there to protect you." His words caught me and probably everyone else off guard.

"Don't seem so shocked. I tried keeping you a little girl but it seems you need to be let free from your father and Jake is the only man I would trust with you." He finished his little speech and I hugged him again.

"Thank you." I whispered not sure if that was the right thing to say.

"Thanks Cullen." Jacob said wrapping his arm around my shoulder. My dad just nodded his head and went to play the piano.

As I stepped in the car taking my seat next to Jake I realized this is exactly where I should be. Nobody could ever make me feel so complete like Jacob could. Just by being in the same room with him made my stomach do little slips, still after all the things we've done together. All of the crap that happened in one month's time was all bridge under the water and all that mattered was my husband, my child, and my family.

So, as Jake pulled onto the highway heading towards the sigh that said this way to Washington, for the first time in a long time I felt like I was going home and as I blasted the radio my favorite song "When It Rains" came on proving my feeling of happiness.

---yes this is the last chp. and I hope you liked it!!! tell me what ya think-----


	32. Author's Note!

**The last A/N:**I just have to say I had a wonderful time writing this story and all the reviews I have gotten were amazing! All of you who have stayed with me from the beginning and even if you just caught up I say thanks a bunch. Also I know my spelling and grammar are horrible at times so you guys were great for dealing with that.

You can check out my profile for the full Playlist of Songs and for some images I put up.

I am also very happy to announce that there will be a sequel to this story! It might take me a while to think of the actual climax to the story or I might have an appifiny and the next story will be up shortly. Put me on Author's Alert so you don't miss out!

I can give you a little taste of what the next story will be....

1) "Cullen. Huh? You say your Esme's niece?"  
"Yes." I gulped. This couldn't be happening. I was sure I ruined everything.  
"So you know Bella and Edward?" Sse asked eyeing me causcioulsy.  
"Yes they're married. I lived with them." I hoped my face didn't give anything off.  
"You look just like them." She said her words slowly as she went to reach for my face I backed away instantly causin even more suspicion to cross her face.  
"Well you know what they say, after spending so much time together you start looking like each other." I joked weakly.  
"Go on to class now." She said and I wiped around walking down the hall, or more like briskly walking, and I couldn't help but look back and sure enough her eyes were staring me down, caluclating the truth.

I'm so excited for the next story...see ya there :) xoxo


End file.
